Langue de vipère
by LOvIanOshea
Summary: Lui: Loup-garou, maraudeur confirmé et gryffondor Elle: sang-pure,probable futur mangemort et serpentard. Le plan: Faire semblant de sortir ensemble pour X raisons. Et n'oubliez pas, en amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Tellement Purs...

A la fois élégante et délicieusement insolente, cette robe était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Des collants en dentelles et des talons vertigineux vinrent compléter sa tenue, elle releva ses longs cheveux noirs en un chignon et se saisit rapidement de son manteau en fausse fourrure et de sa pochette avant de dévaler les escaliers. La ponctualité n'était décidemment pas son fort.

Plus tôt dans l'après- midi, sa mère lui avait demandé de « bien » s'habiller, ils étaient invités à dîner chez les Malefoy. Elle n'avait aucune illusion quant au déroulement de la soirée, comme toujours, les femmes se retrouveraient pour jouer les entremetteuses, ou vanter les mérites de leur mari/enfant respectif, quelque fois, elle s'était même surprise à les entendre débattre quant aux différents châtiments infligés aux elfes de maison, les hommes dans leur coin accableraient les sangs impurs, se plaisant à rappeler leur prétendu supériorité, et discuteraient politique ou affaires. Les enfants quant à eux, se devront d'acquiescer à la moindre parole proférée par leur paternel, de sourire et de montrer leur bonne éducation, leur culture, et leur esprit affûté – du moins pour certains…

Ainsi, ces dîners se répétaient inlassablement et se ressemblaient tous. Bellatrix Black essayait en vain de pénétrer dans le bureau d'Abraxas Malefoy, persuadée d'y découvrir de nombreux secrets enfouis ou plus simplement un moyen de s'approcher du Maître comme elle se plaisait ridiculement à l'appeler, Narcissa, froide, hautaine et glaciale n'adressait aucun regard à l'assemblée, c'est à peine si elle daignait saluer leurs hôtes. Lucius quant à lui jouait les importants, ne se lassant jamais de répéter à qui voulait bien l'entendre à quel point sa famille était pure et… riche. Regulus et Rodolphus lubriques comme toujours, se contentaient d'observer la gente féminine, se murmurant parfois des remarques sûrement drôles au vu des sourires goguenards qui étiraient leurs lèvres, tandis que Black senior fusillait l'ensemble de la tablée du regard laissant échapper deux ou trois réflexions insolentes lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Quant à elle, elle prenait un évident plaisir à tourner en bourrique l'ensemble de ces « camarades de classe », choisissant une cible différente pour chacune de leur soirée. Elle pouvait se montrer incroyablement cassante ou au contraire amicale selon son humeur. Autant dire que les « enfants » ne l'attendaient pas vraiment avec impatience, mis à part Lucius Malefoy qui aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître pouvait être considéré comme son meilleur ami. Du moins de temps en temps, car la relation qui s'était établie entre eux depuis la 3ème année déjà ne ressemblait pas exactement à ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'amitié. Mais comment appeler alors le lien existant entre deux personnes se respectant et s'appréciant, du moins lorsqu'ils ne se poignardaient pas dans le dos.

Le Manoir Malefoy, ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre à ce que les moldus appelaient des « maisons hantées », les nuances de gris essentiellement dominantes, le silence pesant des lieux, les cachots en sous-sol ressemblaient légèrement plus à un édifice de film d'horreur plutôt qu'à une jolie petite maison dans une prairie. Oui elle connaissait le monde moldu, car ne dit on pas qu'il faut être proches de ses amis mais encore plus de ses ennemis ?

Elle ne considérait pas exactement les moldus comme ces ennemis, mais avide de connaissance et passionnée par ce monde, c'était l'argument le plus juste qu'elle avait trouvé pour convaincre ses parents de la laisser se livrer à ces petites expéditions de l'autre côté de la barrière...

Non pas que la demeure des Malefoy ne soit pas jolie, on pouvait même dire qu'elle était plus que somptueuse d'ailleurs, mais la froideur et le caractère impersonnel des lieux pouvaient rapidement effrayer et rebuter toute personne n'étant pas habituée à ce milieu.

Introduits dans le salon par l'un des très nombreux elfes de maison de cette demeure, les Chrysler, car tel était le nom de l'unique famille américaine pure et donc respectable d'Angleterre, saluèrent le reste des invités puisque, une fois n'est pas coutume, ils étaient encore les derniers arrivés.

Les enfants quant à eux étaient regroupés dans un salon un étage plus haut, comme le lui indiqua l'elfe de maison qui l'y escorta.

Balayant la pièce du regard, elle repéra sa cible pour la soirée. Sirius Black. Parfait. Quoi de mieux qu'un gryffondor stupide et impulsif ?

Un sourire froid plaqué sur son visage, elle s'approcha dangereusement de sa proie et pris place à ses côtés, négligeant le reste de la pièce.

« Chrysler ? Grogna ce dernier, agacé, ne t'est-il pas venu à l'esprit que si je m'étais assis dans l'unique fauteuil isolé de la pièce s'était justement pour me retrouver seul ?

- Moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir mon chéri, si tu savais comme ces deux mois loin de toi mon paru longs, éprouvants, interminables…

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant pourtant, murmura t il résigné, alors je suis ta nouvelle cible ?

- Cible ? Mais où donc vas-tu chercher pareilles âneries ?

Son visage reflétait un réel étonnement, même si toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce le savaient feint, ses talents de comédiennes étaient indéniables.

- Calypso, laisse donc ce traître à son sang se morfondre et vient un peu par là. Nous avons à discuter, lança Lucius, sa voix laissant clairement entrevoir son agacement, agacement pour être ainsi ignoré.

- Voyons Lucius, Sirius n'est pas un traître à son sang, il est aussi pur que nous tous. Il s'est juste légèrement égaré et éloigné du droit chemin en pensant que Potter le guiderait vers Merlin. Tout le monde fait des erreurs de jugement Lucius, c'est bien connu, et tu ne peux pas réellement en vouloir à Sirius puisqu'il a pour seul exemple une cousine qui a épousé un vieux porc de moldu…

- Une erreur de jugement ? Une erreur de jugement ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles le fait de refuser de s'agenouiller devant un vieux fou ? l'agressa Sirius, sur la défensive.

- Certes, tu as refusé de t'agenouiller devant un vieux fou mais c'est pour t'agenouiller devant un autre. J'espère au moins que les bonbons au citron de Dumbledore valent le sacrifice.

- COMMENT OSES TU TRAITER NOTRE SEIGNEUR DE VIEUX FOU ? hurla Bellatrix Black, frôlant l'hystérie.

- Bellatrix, Bellatrix, toujours aussi expressive à ce que je vois… toi par contre on ne peut pas dire que tu m'ai vraiment manquée… Tu devrais à l'avenir, prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de parler. Ainsi si tu l'avais fais, tu aurais pu te rendre compte – sans l'aide de personne, que personne dans cette salle n'a osé citer Notre Seigneur. A moins bien sûr que tu considères Notre Seigneur comme un vieux fou ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'il l'apprendra…"

Bellatrix, livide, balbutia complètement déstabilisée :

"Mais, c'est que… c'est que… j'ai cru… j'ai pensé…

- Chuuut….chuuut, ne penses pas surtout, tu te fais du mal, la réprimanda gentiment Calypso, un air hypocritement maternel plaqué sur le visage.

Et là, à l'étonnement général, Sirius Black éclata de rire… ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensa puisque son rire ressemblait légèrement plus à un aboiement qu'à autre chose.

- Black tu as été élevé chez les chiens ou quoi ? grogna Calypso.

* * *

Etonnament, sa réplique ne l'affecta pas plus que ça, au contraire, elle ne fit que renforcer son fou rire. Finalement cette fille n'était peut être pas si détestable. Enfin non, rectification, elle était détestable, mais elle avait ridiculisé sa cousine, et toute personne capable de cet exploit, remontait dans son estime, surtout lorsque la personne en question ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une robe courte et des collants en dentelles, oui tout le monde sait que les hommes sont visuels, et la personne ayant déclarée que l'individu se basait tout d'abord sur la personnalité devait sûrement avoir « légèrement » abusée du whisky pur feu. Finalement Calypso Chrysler n'était peut être pas aussi méprisable qu'elle en avait l'air.

Evidemment, tu ne te souviens pas ? Nous étions partenaires de jeu ? Et tu prenais tellement plaisir à me renifler le derrière, soit disant pour me saluer, mais toi et moi on sait bien que ce n'était qu'un prétexte, déclara t il, un sourire goguenard accroché au lèvres et distribuant des clins d'œil à tout va.

* * *

Tiens, tiens, Black était redevenu Black. Le Black arrogant, méprisable et charmeur qu'il était à Poudlard. Parfait, et dire qu'elle pensait qu'il se ramollissait. Lucius interrompit son charmant monologue intérieur par une réflexion plus charmante encore :

- Calypso ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as jamais reniflé le derrière moi ?

- Ce n'est pas la délicatesse qui t'étouffe à ce que je vois, remarqua Narcissa, plus méprisante que jamais.

- Cissa, Cissa, toujours le mot pour rire, lança Rodolphus, bourru en donnant un grand coup sur le dos de Narcissa, plus choquée qu'autre chose.

Il était évident que Narcissa Black était tout sauf le bon comique de service, Rodolphus ne devait plus avoir toute sa tête… tête d'ailleurs qui se dodelinait étrangement, enfin avant de retomber en arrière tout aussi bizarrement. Il s'était endormi… décidemment ces serpentards avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac.

- Il est mort ? Lança Regulus, stupidement en s'éloignant un peu trop brutalement de son camarade de jeu.

- Non, Black, ne soit pas stupide, il dort tout simplement, et je vous avez précisé de ne pas toucher à la réserve d'alcool de père, répliqua Lucius.

- Tu…tu… tu ne vas pas lui en parler n'est ce pas ?? Tu… tu ne dois pas… pas… tu…

- Regulus, tais toi tu me fais honte, soupira Sirius.

- Toi le bâtard on ne t'as pas…p…pas sonné okay ? bégaya Black junior.

- Reguguuuchounet sort le grand jeu alors ? minauda Calypso. Je suis sûre que tu auras beaucoup moins envie de plaisanter lorsque Abraxas Malefoy t'emmèneras travailler avec lui… puisque cela semble la seule manière de dresser les Black, n'est ce pas Sirius ?

- Rappelle moi pourquoi est ce que je fais encore attention à toi Chrysler ? soupira Sirius.

- Peut-être parce que je suis la seule dans cette pièce à ne pas être soule, (elle observa Regulus), endormie,(sourit gentiment – pour la première fois sûrement, à Rodolphus, dommage qu'il n'ai pu le remarquer), possédée, (Bellatrix assise dans un des coins de la pièce s'arrachait des mèches de cheveux qu'elle brûlait tout de suite après avec sa baguette), traumatisée au point de ne pas avoir bougé un seul petit doigt depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes (en effet, Narcissa étant très peu habituée à ce genre de « relation » n'avait malheureusement toujours pas digéré l'accolade injustifiée et indéterminée de Rodolphus), ou tout simplement blonde (Lucius crut bon de la fusiller du regard). N'est ce pas une raison suffisante ?

- Finalement tu n'es pas aussi détestable que je le croyais, souffla Sirius, plus pour lui-même.

- Non Black, je SUIS détestable. Mais je m'ennuie… alors je suis gentille avec toi car je te trouve distrayant.

- Pourquoi est ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? murmura Sirius, exaspéré.

- Calypso, laisse donc ce traître à son sang se morfondre et vient un peu par là. Nous avons à discuter, lança Lucius, de plus en plus agacé d'être ainsi mis à l'écart, les Malefoy n'aimaient décidemment pas se faire ignorer, encore moins dans leur propre demeure.

- C'est moi où il a répété exactement ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure, murmura Calypso, amusée, à l'oreille de Sirius Black.

- Et là c'est le moment où tu es censée expliquer que je ne suis pas un traître mais simplement une malheureuse brebis égarée

- Après une ou deux répliques, Bellatrix est censée intervenir théâtralement…

D'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent pour l'observer, toujours agenouillée.

- … du moins lorsqu'elle aura terminé de manger ces cheveux, termina t elle, une moue de dégoût déformant son joli minois.

- Est-ce que tu penses que manger des cheveux brûlés peut rendre plus intelligent ? demanda Sirius, plus sérieux que jamais.

- Tu devrais essayer… ça ne peut te faire que du bien… et puis on ne refuse pas de partager une expérience aussi unique avec Bellatrix Black.

- Le seul truc que je serais heureux de partager avec Bellatrix Black c'est un avada kedavra.

- Black ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il se pourrait que j'exerce une mauvaise influence sur toi ?

- Chrysler, tes questions sont stupides et de moins en moins distrayantes, tu devrais aller voir Malefoy avant qu'il ne s'abîme son si précieux visage.

- Lucius s'il te plaît, évite de te toucher sans arrêt le visage tu veux, moins tu sera beau et moins on s'intéressera à toi, le nargua t elle en sortant de la pièce, n'écoutant ni Black ni Lucius."

Elle s'enferma dans la plus proche salle de bain et s'ausculta dans le miroir. Alors comme ça, Black ne la trouvait pas aussi détestable ? Il déchanterait sûrement rapidement à leur retour à Poudlard. Etonnament, elle avait trouvé leur conversation intéressante, enfin, la plus amusante qu'elle est eu jusque là avec un gryffondor. Elle retoucha son maquillage, en songeant à la rentrée des classes qui aurait lieu dans la semaine. Encore une année à supporter cette bande de gamin impubère et immature qu'étaient les maraudeurs. On pouvait au moins leur attribuer le mérite d'avoir du charme… enfin mis à part Pettigrow qui ne correspondait pas « exactement » à ses critères de beauté. En fait, il ne semblait correspondre aux critères de beauté de personne. Cette année, elle rentrerait en 7ème année… soit l'année de recrutement des Mangemorts… dire que Bellatrix bouillait d'impatience serait un euphémisme. Quant à elle, elle irait peut être faire un petit tour à l'une de leur réunion, elle trouvait les capes et les rendez-vous secrets incroyablement excitants. Quel dommage qu'elle ne soit pas le genre de personne à se salir et à s'agenouiller devant autrui. Et dire qu'en plus Dumbledore l'avait convoqué le lendemain. Par Merlin, elle se demandait ce qui lui voulait de si urgent pour la faire appeler une semaine avant la rentrée… ce n'est pas comme si elle et le vieux fou avaient élevés les cochons ensembles… généralement, elle prenait garde à l'éviter, puisque Môssieur était toujours au courant de tout, et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que son comportement au sein du collège était des plus exemplaires, elle laissait ce genre de pitreries à Lily Evans.

Lucius l'attendait à la sortie de la salle de bain, agacée, elle lui demanda pourquoi est ce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être espionnée.

" C'est pour mieux te contrôler mon enfant, rétorqua Malefoy.

- Depuis quand le Grand Lucius Malefoy a ce genre de références ?

- Il faut être proche de ses amis mais encore plus de ses ennemis. Mais là n'est pas la question, pourquoi étais tu en train de flirter effrontément avec cette saleté de Black alors que tu es déjà promise à son frère ?

- Je ne flirtais pas avec Black pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne m'intéresse pas. Je me suis juste rendue compte qu'il avait bien plus de ressources que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et je ne suis PAS à son frère.

- La bonne affaire. Toutes les filles s'intéressent à Black…

- Serais tu jaloux mon chou ? Oh et puis je ne suis pas intéressée par Black. Par AUCUN des deux. J'ai déjà une proie.

- Ah oui ? Qui donc ?

- Est-ce que c'est le moment où je suis censée te donner son nom, en minaudant et te rappeler deux fois dans chaque phrase prononcée à quel point il est « parfait » ? Tu ne me penses tout de même pas assez bête pour te donner une arme avec quoi m'atteindre Lucius ?

- Ne sommes nous donc pas amis ?

- Si. Mais seulement quand chacun de nous en profite.

- Calypso, tu sais bien que je ne te trahirais jamais, susurra Lucius, oubliant évidemment de préciser que pas plus tard que tout à l'heure il avait malencontreusement lâché quelques informations plutôt embarrassantes sur elle.

- Bon okay, alors le garçon qui m'intéresse est…

- Remus Lupin ! Je l'ai vue le reluquer l'autre jour !

- Bellatrix, tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ?

- Lupin ??? Tu es attirée par Lupin ? Par Merlin tu es vraiment tombée bien bas, cracha Malefoy

Remus Lupin ? Remus Lupin ? Bellatrix avait sûrement dû brûler quelques neurones aux passages en plus de ces cheveux.

Non, sérieusement, Remus Lupin ? Le préfet en chef du genre plus gentil tu crèves ? Depuis quand Calypso Chrysler était attiré par les sérieux gentils garçons à leur maman… et depuis quand Calypso Chrysler parlait d'elle à la troisième personne ?

Oh et puis tant qu'à faire, Lupin était beaucoup plus sexy que Regulus avec ses magnifiques yeux dorés, son air fatigué, la largeur de ses épaules, la finesse de ses… Oh mon dieu… Oubliez ! Oubliez ! Elle ne venait absolument pas de fantasmer sur ce maudit gryffondor…

Okay, elle assumait totalement, à partir de tout de suite, elle serait irrémédiablement attirée par Remus Lupin puisque La Grande Bellatrix Black l'avait décidé ainsi… et qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à se trouver un autre amoureux imaginaire.

- Calypso, dis moi que ce n'est pas une blague, tu ne convoites tout de même pas Lupin, si ? continua t il...

- Non, je ne le convoite pas, je l'ai déjà. »


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooow, vous allez bien ?

Alors je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que j'ai ENFIN compris comment ce site marchait... c'est pour vous dire l'intellect...

Actuellement, chaque mot écrit m'arrache une grimace de douleur... déchirure musculaire... à l'épaule... et je suis LA entrain de publier la suite au lieu d'être émitouflée dans mes couvertures...

Alors, j'espère simplement que vous apprécierez ce chapitre... même si pour moi l'histoire est encore incroyablement ennuyante... c'est dans deux ou trois chapitres que ca se corce... Mais ne vous m'éprenez pas, JE VEUX que vous lisiez mon chapitre et je VEUX que vous me disiez ce que vous en penser... A encore un truc... COmment est ce qu'on répond aux reviews ?? Ca fait trois ans que je squatte ce site mais rien a faire... et puis je viens de m'inscrire en plus...

JE penses que l'on devrait interdire aux auteurs de raconter leur vie... Ca brise le mythe d'un coup PAF... Non pas qu'il y ai un quelconque mythe en ce qui me concerne mais imaginez... Vous venez de lire le chapitre le plus romantique, touchant, délicat de votre vie... et en bas de page, une note d'un auteur: Waw, tant d'émotions m'a donné envie de pisser

C'est pas carrément BARBARE.

Et meme si je suis incroyablement bavarde et exubérante, non je ne vous raconterai pas mon accident de voiture du week end (un chauffeur de taxi psychopathe persuadé qu'il est humainement possible de conduire rapidement la nuit sans fares TOUT EN envoyant des textos), ni comment j'ai failli tuer accidentellement ma mere quelques heures plus tard... Non je ne vous parlerez pas non plus de comment il y a une heure, en accrogym, ma "coéquipiere" est tombée sur moi alors que j'étais en pont sur les deux autres filles... causant une déchirure musculaire atroce... Et je n'évoquerais pas non plus ce foutu garcon qui m'obsède tant...

Tout ca pour dire, bonne lecture ! :D

Chapitre 2 : Chantage et boules de glace.

Foutu réveil, foutu réveil, foutu réveil.

Du moins ce qu'il en restait puisqu'elle venait de « délicatement » le projeter contre le mur.

Foutu Dumbledore, foutu Dumbledore, foutu Dumbledore.

Elle aurait aimé, lui aussi pouvoir le projeter contre un mur. Non mais quelle idée de lui donner rendez vous à 8h30 du matin. Nom d'un hippogriffe, elle était en vacances, en VACANCES, et ce vieux fou l'obligeait à se réveiller dès l'aube…enfin à sept heures quoi... Et si elle n'y allait pas ? Oui, ça serait parfait. Elle n'avait qu'à à refermer les yeux, et se rendormir… ce n'est pas comme si Dumbledore lui en voudrait… ou débarquerait chez elle.

Parfait, elle n'avait qu'à ne pas y aller. Elle referma les yeux, fière d'elle-même et de son simili plan.

« Bonjour miss Chrysler, vous allez bien ? Il faut dire que vous avez une très jolie maison, déclara Dumbledore aimablement en pénétrant dans la chambre de cette dernière.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

- Je pensais pourtant avoir mis mon dentier… »

C'est en voulant sortir de son lit la tête haute malgré son léger débordement, que Calypso s'empêtra dans ses draps et se retrouva affalée contre terre, la tête en bas, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Humiliée et grognon comme jamais, elle se releva dignement, du moins avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain. Dix minutes plus tard, après une très rapide douche froide, elle ressortit de la salle de bain, un peignoir par-dessus sa chemise de nuit, affichant le sempiternel sourire hypocrite qui avait fait sa renommée à Poudlard.

" Bonjour monsieur le directeur, je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mon réveil n'a pas sonné.

- C'est ce que j'ai pu remarquer, renchérit malicieusement Dumbledore en jetant quelques discrets coups d'œil au débris du soit disant réveil.

- Asseyez vous voyons, fit-elle en lui désignant un des canapés qui occupait le coin « salon » de sa suite. Alors monsieur le directeur, que me vaut le plaisir, elle semblait avoir eu beaucoup de difficulté à prononcer ce dernier mot, de votre visite ?

- J'aurais besoin, miss Chrysler, que vous me rendiez un service.

- Un service. Excusez moi mais j'ai du mal à saisir en quoi je pourrais aider le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

- En ça, en exactement ça. Vous semblez avoir quelques facilités à manipuler les gens, qu'ils soient professeurs ou élèves, ou même vos propres amis. Nous sommes en temps de guerre, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je ne suis pas sénile au point de ne pas savoir que c'est en septième année que se fait le recrutement des mangemorts. Or, à serpentard, tous ne sont pas damnés et je reste persuadé que certains de mes élèves vert et argent choisiront cette voie, faute de jugement ou de courage. Votre rôle sera de me les ramener.

- Je suis à Serpentard, je suis une sang pur, et je fréquente Lucius Malefoy. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je fais partie de votre camp ? susurra t elle, ne se départant pas de son détestable sourire.

- Non, je ne le crois pas. Mais je sais aussi que vous n'êtes pas dans le camp de Voldemort.

- Pourquoi aurais-je envie de vous aider ?

- Pour sauver le monde sorcier ? Aider les moldus ? Vous vous habillez avec leurs vêtements, regardez leurs séries télévisées et écoutez leur musique, ne serait ce pas la moindre des choses à faire ?

- Je ne suis pas Potter, monsieur. Ce genre d'arguments ne peut atteindre qu'un stupide et héroïque gryffondor.

- Très bien, reformulons-le différemment, vous aimez la liberté, et les créations moldus, vous êtes fière, entêtée et ambitieuse. Voldemort vous écrasera, enfermera, et vous asservira. Quel fabuleux destin !

- Vous oubliez que changer de camp me fera tout perdre, et en partant d'asservissement, qui me dit qu'il n'en sera pas de même venant de vous, qui me dit que vos bonbons et allures de vieux fous sont vos seuls arguments pour vous assurer la fidélité des gryffondors, comment être sûre de ne pas choisir le mauvais camp, le camp des perdants ?

- Oh mais je ne vous garantis rien. Mais n'est il pas plus excitant de tenter sa chance, prendre des risques ? Accomplirez vous ma mission ?

- Notre génération est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle monsieur le directeur… mais je dois bien avouer que certains serpentard n'ont pas l'âme de tueurs… je le ferais, mais pas pour vous, et encore moins pour eux.

- Pour qui alors ?

- Pour moi. Ces derniers temps, les divertissements se font de plus en plus rares.

- Parfait, on se reverra à Poudlard.

- Oui… et est ce qu'on pourrait apporter quelques modifications aux unifor… »

Il sourit amusé et disparu avant même qu'elle ai pu terminer sa phrase.

Foutus sorciers, foutus sorciers, foutus sorciers.

Et dire que cela faisait bientôt sept ans qu'elle demandait la même chose chaque année, ce n'était décidemment pas sa faute si leur uniformes étaient immondes.

Espionne pour Dumbledore… en l'espace de même pas vingt quatre heures, Calypso Chrysler, véritable serpentard et faisant partie de la haute société, était devenue la soit disant petite amie de Remus Lupin – d'ailleurs, ce dernier n'était pas encore au courant, et l'espionne de Dumbledore.

Mon dieu, dans quel pétrin c'était elle embarquée.

Une seule solution se présenta à son esprit : Shopping.

Occupant l'une des nombreuses tables à la terrasse du glacier Florian Fortarôme, une dizaine de paquets à ses pieds, Calypso tentait d'engloutir une énorme glace à la mangue, le plus élégamment possible bien évidemment, tout en papotant avec les deux filles assises à ses côtés. La première, débordant d'enthousiasme avait la peau assez claire, et une confiance en elle à faire pâlir Narcisse en personne. Ses cheveux volumineux et très bouclés retombaient sur ses épaules, lui donnant des allures de femme, contrastant avec son visage poupin aux traits cependant aristocratiques. Très agitée, elle tentait (en vain) d'expliquer à Calypso à quel point Remus Lupin pouvait être un bon coup, en réutilisant ses propres termes. Remus Lupin, c'était la seule chose qu'elle semblait avoir retenu du discours désespéré de Calypso, où elle décrivait sa déchéance, et toute la succession d'évènements qui la conduirait sûrement, dans un avenir très proche, au rang de traître à son sang, pauvre en plus de ça… tout comme les Weasley… Que Merlin la préserve. La blonde nymphomane s'appelait Victoria McLogan. A ses côtés, la troisième fille de la « bande » les observait, ennuyée comme toujours, étrangement, Sarra Williamson ne s'intéressait à rien. La finesse de son corps contrastait avec l'épaisseur de ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient pratiquement au bas du dos, et ses yeux dorés ressortaient sur son teint de peau assez foncé.

« Sarra, tu proposes quoi ?

- C'est bien toi la manipulatrice non ? Observe, demande et isole les serpentards qui ne sont pas totalement dévoués à la cause… après rien de plus facile que de leur faire changer d'avis… fouille dans leur passé, approche toi d'eux, devient leur amie, fais les chanter, influence les, bref la routine quoi… Quant à Lupin, débrouille toi pour qu'il ai quelque chose à gagner en se faisant passer pour ton petit ami… du chantage peut-être ?

- Oui ! super idée, et profites en pour te le taper ! Je reste intimement persuadée qu'il en vaut le détour ! renchérit Victoria, un sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres.

- Evite de baver sur ma glace tu veux ! grogna Calypso, méprisante.

- Vu la vitesse à laquelle tu l'as engloutie je doute fortement qu'il reste grand-chose à salir, rétorqua Victoria, oh et quand tu en auras fini avec Lupin, est ce que je pourrais tenter ma chance ?

- Vicky ? Depuis quand est ce que les gryffondors t'intéressent ? demanda Sarra.

- Bah, maintenant que Chrysler s'en tape un, je suppose que les griffys seront in ?

- Je ne me le tape pas…

- Encore, murmura Sarra, de toute façon ce genre d'histoire se finit toujours pareil… Calypso devient gentille, lutte contre Voldemort, épouse Lupin. Lupin l'engrosse, Calypso devient laide et tout est bien qui finit bien.

- Ce que tu peux être pessimiste ! Les moyens de contraception se sont développés de nos jours tu sais, renchérit Victoria, amusée, sûrement en train de s'imaginer la scène. Oh et puis tiens, quand on parle du loup. »

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez vous devant Florian Fortarôme, leur glacier préféré.

Cela devait bien faire deux mois que Remus n'avait plus revu ses vieux frères, étant donné qu'il avait passer l'été à s'occuper de sa mère malade, d'ailleurs, elle allait mieux maintenant.

Arrivé devant le glacier, il remarqua que Peter était déjà là, et avait l'air un peu perdu. Il le salua chaleureusement et lui proposa de monter s'installer, étant donné que Sirius et James avaient le chic pour toujours arriver en retard.

Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent, tout en discutant joyeusement, du moins jusqu'à ce que Peter lui fasse remarquer :

« Remus, pourquoi est ce que Chrysler, McLogan et Williamson te regarde comme ça ?

Ayant fait volte face après la remarque de son ami, il put effectivement constaté que les trois filles le regardaient avec insistance, tellement d'insistance en fait que cela en devenait effrayant.

- Euh… je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… peut être parce qu'elles pensent que mes chaussures et mon pull ne sont pas assortis ? »

« Arfff, non mes vous avez vu ces chaussures, grinça Calypso avec un mouvement de recul.

- Là n'est pas la question, contredit Sarra.

- Exactement, bien dit Sarra, tout le monde sait que les hommes les moins bien habillé cachent souvent d'incroyables trésors sous leur…

- Victoria, Victoria, arrête toi s'il te plaît, je pense qu'on a saisit où tu voulais en venir. N'est ce pas Sarra ? l'interrompit Calypso, tendue. Bon il est seul, je pense que je devrais aller lui exposer la situation.

- Il n'est pas seul, il est avec… avec… c'est qui ça ?

- Pettigrow.

- Ah, il est seul alors, vas y, déclara solennellement Victoria.

- Dis moi Calypso, comment se fait il que tu sois si tendue ? Ce genre de situation ne t'impressionne guère normalement.

- Parce que c'est Lupin. Ce mec est bizarre. Il est… il est… adulte. Et il a l'air d'avoir souffert. Il me met mal à l'aise…

- Chérie. Il est à gryffondor, et c'est un pote à Potter, traduction, il est inférieur et te doit le respect. Si tu l'envisages ainsi, ton malaise devrait disparaître, la gronda Vicky »

Rassérénée par les propos de son amie, elle franchit la maigre distance qui séparait leur deux tables après s'être levée, et s'assis en face de Remus, un sourire éblouissant collé aux lèvres.

« Pettigrow va t'en.

Sans demander son reste, ce dernier balbutia quelques paroles sur comme quoi il allait partir à la recherche de James et Sirius et déguerpi, les laissant seuls.

- Chrysler ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Voilà, j'ai besoin que tu te fasses passer pour mon petit ami.

Heureusement que Remus avait la bouche vide de toutes boissons à ce moment là, car sinon, la jolie blouse que portait Calypso n'aurait pas fait long feu, vu l'expression de ce dernier.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. J'ai besoin que tu joue la comédie afin d'éviter des fiançailles avec Regulus Black.

- Et pourquoi est ce que je ferais ça ?

- Peut être parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je révélerai au collège entier ta véritable nature, minauda t elle, un grand sourire venant compléter sa déclaration.

Lupin plus blême encore qu'une adolescente apprenant sa grossesse accidentelle, acquiesça.

- Fabuleux, renchérit-elle, tu verras, nous allons former un couple fantastique. Et si tu me présentais à tes amis ? fit-elle son regard braqué sur le reste de la bande des maraudeurs, qui venait d'arriver, et les observait « légèrement » étonné…

- Remus, qu'est ce que tu fais avec cette « garce », cracha James sans même les saluer.

- James, James, James que penserais donc Evans de ton langage voyons ! Et puis la « garce » comme tu dis et la nouvelle petite amie de Remus, susurra Calypso, son fabuleux sourire épinglé sur le visage.

Elle se releva gracieusement, embrassa Lupin passionnément et les salua avant de retourner à sa table, laissant derrière elle un Remus sonné, ne s'expliquant toujours pas la situation, un Peter effrayé, un James furibond et un Sirius amusé. Oui, amusé. Cette fille était définitivement un vrai cas social.

« Alors ? Il embrasse bien ? Questionna Victoria, avide de connaissances.

- Aucune idée, il n'a pas réagit.

- Comment as-tu fais pour le convaincre ? demanda Sarra.

- Je lui ai dis que si il ne m'aidait pas, j'allais révéler sa vraie nature.

- Et… ?

- C'est tout.

- Comment ça c'est tout ? Et c'est quoi alors sa vraie nature ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Elles se regardèrent durant une fraction de seconde, avant d'éclater de rire au vu du ridicule de la situation. Quel abruti tout de même ce Lupin.

ALOOOOOOOOOORS ?  
COMMENT C'ETAIT ??

vous voyez j'ai eu l'indécence de ne pas faire la moindre illusion à ma vessie... La classe hein ?

Review ?? (fait une petite mine de chien battu tout en dégainant le poignard qu'elle avait pris soin de cacher dans son soutien -gorge... Euh je vous ai déjà dis que mes soutiens gorges étaient multifonctions ?)

Réponses aux reviewwwwws:

**Malfoy44: **Heureuse que ça te plaise... surtout que j'y tiens moi à ma petite histoire... Merciii, et j'espère que cette suite ne t'a pas décue ^^

**Fan2haru: **Alors... euh... comment remercier chaleureusement sans se répéter...euh... JE SAIS ! (une lampe s'allume) CHOUKRAN (= merci en arabe)... Et ton enthousiasme m'a faiiit suuuper plaisir :D

**Sayran: **Waaaaw... tes remarques sur mon styyle fooont hyyyper plaisiiiir. Merci beaucoup (vraiment à court d'inspiration...) et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**Nanajimi: **Laaaa blague, c'est pas en flattant que tu vas te faire pardonner... (sourire machiavélique) et si tu veux ta fic cadeau (moony noel =) jladoooooore j'ai trop géré.... en plus t'es dedans) bah FAIS MOOI DE LA PUB... Nah je dec'... Et pour information, Kangourou éventré à été très utile... mais pas pour de la vodka.... D'ailleur je pense que lui aussi je vais le mettre dans l'histoire...


	3. Chapter 3

Helloooowwww, alors vous allez bien ??

Chers lecteurs (inexistants) j'espère que ce chapitre conviendra à vos attentes les plus refoulées et enfouies au fin fond de votre misérable être…

Et excusez moi, il m'arrive de délirer lorsque ma température corporelle à tendance à augmenter. Oui j'ai de la fièvre xD

Trêve de plaisanteries :D Alors je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes ayant pris la peine de lire ma fic et/ou de la commenter.

Et j'ai le grand plaisir de vous offrir le troisième chapitre de ma sublimissime (ayez l'obligeance de ne pas me contredire) fic.

Here comes a delivery

Straight from the heart of my misery…

Cherchez pas j'écoutais Delivery des Babyshambles… quel idiot sinon ce Pete Doherty (même si je l'aiiiimeuuu) de chanter l'hymne nazie… dans un concert… en Allemagne. Pauvre petit.

Sinon pour les réponses aux reviews :

**Cornelune : **Moi je l'aime bien ma serpentarde :D et tu verras, elle est pas si détestable que ça… par contre par rapport à Remus, je trouve normal le fait qu'au départ il se fasse avoir comme cela, après la blague de Sirius… Vu tout ce qui s'est passé avec Rogue je trouve ça normal qu'il devienne un peu parano sur les bords… surtout que ça a eu lieu en sixième année… et pour moi, plutôt vers la fin de l'année… je sais bien si je me suis bien expliquée, mais pour moi, le fait qu'il se laisse avoir aussi facilement vient de son « traumatisme » … si on peut appeler ça comme ça… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a accepté son chantage qu'il va se faire manipuler… ou ne pas profiter de la situation… C'est Mumus quand même, et il est TOUT sauf stupide… (moi aussi je l'ayyyme à la folie… même si j'ai quand même une légère préférence pour Sirius…). Alors j'espère seulement que tu ne trouveras pas Calypso trop mary sue, ni Remus trop stupide… et que tu apprécieras la suite de l'histoire :)

**Pierrafeu : **Merciiiii beaucoup… et j'espère que tu vas continuer à l'aimer la Chrysler… et à aimer le reste de la fic !

**Chapitre 3 :**** Le dîner**

Remus Lupin serait sa bouée de sauvetage. Du moins, si comme elle l'espérait, le fait qu'elle sorte avec un sang-mêlé, pauvre de surcroît, suffise à décourager ses plus tenaces prétendants. Aucun sang pur digne de ce nom n'aimerait partager avec un « inférieur », et encore moins passer après. Nora Johns saurait en témoigner, puisque du jour au lendemain, après que sa liaison avec un Weasley ce soit sue, la totalité de ses fiancés potentiels avaient cédé leur place. C'était un si bon parti pourtant…

Si elle arrivait à « dégoûter » suffisamment d'elle Regulus Black et par la même occasion tout autre prétendant potentiel, elle serait libre... C'étaient les clauses du contrat… Si aucun noble ne se présentait, la décision lui appartiendrait, elle pourrait donc faire ses propres choix... choix qui bien évidemment excluraient moldus et pauvres… sang de bourbe et sang-mêlé seraient tolérés seulement si leur richesse compensait leur déficiences… et les traître à leur sang… à moins de ne plus avoir la moindre fortune personnelle… ne devraient pas poser beaucoup de problèmes.

Elle s'estimait plutôt chanceuse d'être issue d'une famille américaine… les sang purs anglais (cette expression lui donnait l'impression cocasse de parler de chevaux) ne laissaient pas le choix à leurs filles… ces dernières étaient mises sur le marché dès leur naissance, la fortune et la noblesse étant les principaux critères… les fiançailles prévues des décennies à l'avance… l'héritière se retrouvait donc emprisonnée, enfin non, pas entièrement, les fiançailles pouvaient toujours être rompues, enfin…à condition bien sûr qu'elle soit capable de se procurer un autre fiancé… plus noble et plus riche que le premier bien évidemment.

Oui, ses parents tenaient à intégrer la bonne société anglaise, et donc quoi de mieux qu'une union entre deux prestigieuses familles ?

Mais ils savaient également que leur enfant ne pouvait être manipulée ou contrôlée aisément… alors ils avaient établi une sorte de contrat… ne lui accordant pas complètement sa liberté mais lui laissant néanmoins quelques issues de secours…

Issues de secours qui désormais, seraient son unique porte d'entrée.

Interrompue dans ses réflexions par un fracas épouvantable, Calypso, agacée, quitta sa chambre pour se diriger vers l'endroit d'où le bruit semblait provenir. Dorota, son elfe de maison, s'était empêtrée dans les rideaux de l'un des nombreux salons de la demeure. Exaspérée, Calypso observa l'elfe entortillé pendant une trentaine de secondes avant de lui faire remarquer que comme cela au moins elle aurait plus de facilité à laver les murs et de rebrousser chemin afin de regagner sa chambre. Rouspétant contre le personnel, qui se faisait, selon elle, de plus en plus incompétent.

James avait tenu à inviter ses amis à déjeuner. Assis autour de la table, Alexander et Becky Potter ainsi que l'ensemble des maraudeurs discutaient jovialement… du moins jusqu'à ce que James déclare :

« Remus, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sors avec _elle_.

Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que son meilleur ami fréquente sa pire ennemie. Car oui, Calypso Chrysler était bien la personne qu'il détestait le plus au lycée… encore plus que Malefoy ou que Black. Cette petite garce avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états…elle et ses réflexions perfides lui avaient, plus d'une fois, causé pas mal d'ennui.

- Qui est donc cette mystérieuse fille ? demanda la mère de James, curieuse.

- Calypso Chrysler, répondit Sirius, goguenard.

- Euh… LA Calypso Chrysler ? Celle dont James nous rabâche les oreilles depuis la première année ? Celle dont il parle même plus souvent que Lily ? s'étonna Mme Potter.

- C'est la fille de Kate et John Chrysler non ? Ses parents sont charmants… peut-être un peu trop porté vers la pureté du sang mais assez amicaux, ajouta Alexander.

- Tu penses qu'on devrait les inviter à dîner ? renchérit Becky, j'ai rencontré Kate récemment, chez Mme. Guipure, elle avait l'air A-DO-RABLE et m'a même conseillé deux ou trois robes. Cette femme est d'une élégance !

- Excellente idée, pourquoi pas demain soir ? Avant le départ des enfants à Poudlard, afin qu'on ai ENFIN l'occasion de rencontrer cette certaine Calypso dont James nous parle tellement.

James fixait ses parents abasourdis… décidemment, il ne les comprendrait jamais. Toutes ses années à leur répéter à quel point il exécrait cette fille, et sur un coup de tête, ils se décidaient à l'inviter à dîner, elle et sa famille. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça ?

- Et puis, si Remus et elle sortent ensemble, c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être si détestable n'est ce pas ? demanda naïvement la mère de James.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Remus évasivement, le poulet est succulent.

- Voyons Mumus, ne cherche pas à détourner l'attention, assena Sirius, semblant s'amuser comme un petit fou, elle est charmante non, la Calypso ? Je dois bien avouer qu'elle est sacrément jolie ! Raconte moi tout, petit veinard.

- Oh oui Remus, touuut, renchérit Peter, heureux d'embarrasser son ami, qui semblait avoir perdu son flegme habituel.

- Euh… de part nos statuts de préfets, nous avons eu l'occasion de pas mal nous rapprocher…

- Dans tous les sens du terme, l'interrompit malicieusement Peter.

- … je disais donc nous rapprocher l'an passé, et avons gardé le contact cet été par hibou, en s'envoyant quelques lettres…

- Par quelques lettres tu veux sûrement désigner des dizaines et des dizaines de centimètres de parchemin renfermant des déclarations enflammées et quelques sous-entendu vicieux ? proposa Sirius.

- Oww, c'est tellement mignoooon, soupira Becky.

Au vu des regards perplexes que lui jeta l'ensemble des membres de la tablée, elle précisa :

- Je ne parlais pas du commentaire de Sirius – qui est totalement stupide comme d'habitude soit dit en passant, mais de l'histoire de Remus. J'ai tellement hâte de rencontrer cette fameuse Calypso !

Dorota, qui avait finalement réussi à se dépêtrer des rideaux, lui avait dit que son père l'attendait. Il voulait sûrement avoir La Discussion avec elle, celle qu'ils avaient évité depuis le début de l'été, et où il serait sûrement question de son avenir.

"Entrez, dit son père de son habituelle voix autoritaire, celle qui lui avait permis de grimper les échelons, jusqu'à devenir l'un des hommes d'affaires les plus influents du pays.

- Bonjour. Tu m'as faite appeler ?

Elle bénissait le ciel de ne pas avoir hérité de ses simagrées anglaises qui consistaient à vouvoyer ses propres parents et à les appeler père ou mère.

- Oui, je voulais te parler. De ton avenir. As-tu réfléchi quant à ce que tu ferais après Poudlard ? questionna t il tout en repoussant les quelques mèches de cheveux grisonnants qui lui retombaient devant les yeux.

Bien évidemment, par avenir, il n'entendait pas lui parler d'études.

- Qu'attends tu exactement de moi ?

- Tu es ambitieuse, ne t'agenouille pas devant un seigneur du mal dont le règne est éphémère… j'aimerais juste que tu deviennes assez puissante pour effectuer tes propres choix. Seul les plus forts ne sont pas soumis, et peuvent se permettre une certaine neutralité. Et si moi et ta mère n'avons pas choisis d'aider Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé, ce n'est pas par une quelconque noblesse d'esprit mais simplement afin que je puisse m'assurer un plus large réseau professionnel, car qui – à part un autre mangemort voudrait faire affaire avec un mangemort ? Par contre, en épouser un te garantira une certaine sécurité, puisque le Lord Noir ne semble pas s'attaquer aux proches de ses fidèles, alors ne t'étonnes pas si j'accepte l'une des propositions qui me seront faites.

- Parfait. »

Elle ne s'inquiétait pas réellement quant aux fiançailles, elle trouverait toujours un moyen d'éviter ça si le plan avec Lupin échouait. Mais par contre, elle était assez soulagée de savoir que son père ne lui demandait pas de s'enrôler comme mangemort. Non pas qu'elle lui aurait obéis, mais au moins, dans ce cas là, elle ne le décevrait pas.

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, jugeant que la discussion était close, son père la retint en rajoutant :

« Ah oui et au fait, nous sommes invités à dîner chez les Potter. Ce soir.

- QUOI ?

- Oui Becky Potter a envoyé une lettre à ta mère où elle nous invitait à dîner chez eux, en précisant qu'elle avait hâte de te rencontrer, vu l'enthousiasme débordant de son fils à ton égard. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais amie avec James Potter…

- En réalité, nous ne sommes pas en très bons termes…

- Peu importe, annule ce que tu avais prévu pour ce soir car nous sommes attendus à Godric's Hollow, la coupa son père. »

De retour dans sa chambre, elle y découvrit Victoria, allongée sur son lit, et plongée dans la lecture de Sorcière Hebdo. Cette dernière releva à peine la tête lorsqu'elle l'aperçue, sûrement passionnée par son article.

« Tu lis quoi ? Questionna Calypso, curieuse.

35 positions pour augmenter le plaisir.

Ah. »

Elle se dirigea vers son dressing, à la recherche d'une tenue pour ce soir. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de fouille en règle et sans le moindre résultat, elle demanda à Vicky, désespérée :

« Tu mettrais quoi toi pour aller dîner chez ton meilleur ennemi ? Une sorte de tenue qui dit à la fois : je suis encore la garce qui te déteste, mais également : oooooh jamesouuu ce que tu m'as manquée dès que ses parents sont à proximité.

- Euh… rien ?

- Chérie, je n'ai pas parlé d'une tenue qui dit : je t'attends depuis trop longtemps maintenant, mais plutôt quelque chose qui me ferait passer pour la gentille petite fille persécutée.

- Un pantalon.

- Hein ?

- Mets un pantalon droit. Au moins ils ne pourront pas douter de ta vertu comme ça… et une blouse peut-être… des talons évidemment… puisque sans, ils risqueraient de passer devant toi sans même t'apercevoir.

Calypso lui tira la langue puérilement, (elle n'était tout de même pas si petite n'est ce pas ?) avant de se saisir des vêtements proposés… oui, Vicky était un génie… quoi de plus respectable qu'un pantalon droit bien coupé ?

Il était grand et robuste, ses cheveux noirs striés de mèches grisonnantes retombaient élégamment sur son visage aux traits réguliers, ses yeux, d'un bleu profond, perçant, observaient avec un mélange d'amour et d'admiration la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Beaucoup plus petite, et au courbes voluptueuses, sa robe blanche à la coupe classique contrastait avec son épaisse et bouclées chevelure noires qui lui dégringolait dans le dos, sa peau, blanche mais pas pâle semblait dénuée de la moindre imperfection, et seuls les quelques rides qui ornaient le coin de ses yeux noisettes trahissaient son âge. Kate Chrysler faisait décidemment partie de ces femmes qui embellissaient en vieillissant. Elle rejoignit rapidement son mari et lui sourit en lui attrapant la main, avant d'interpeller leur fille, encore en retard.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le petite famille se retrouva au grille d'un imposant manoir, quasi semblable à celui des Malefoy, à la différence près que celui-ci semblait chaleureux et convivial… vivant, tout simplement.

Un elfe de maison, habillé au grand étonnement des Chrysler, ne tarda pas à les introduire au salon, où les attendaient leurs hôtes.

« Bonsoir, veuillez excusez notre retard, malgré seize années d'efforts acharnés pour les lui inculquer, notre fabuleuse jeune fille n'a toujours pas saisi les principes de la ponctualité, déclara solennellement Kate, un sourire espiègle étirant néanmoins ses lèvres.

- Oh, ne m'en parlez pas, soupira Becky, au moins avec votre fille, le retard se compte en minutes, non pas en jours… n'est ce pas James ?

- Aurait-on prononcé mon nom ? renchérit ce dernier, malicieusement, tout en saluant les nouveaux arrivés, Sirius sur ses talons.

- Mais d'ailleurs, où est donc votre fille, j'ai tellement hâte de la rencontrer ? questionna la mère de James, étonnée.

- Euh… elle se trouvait à mes côtés il y a une dizaine de secondes à peine… du moins, je pense l'avoir aperçue avant d'entrer dans votre salon. John ? Saurais-tu où Calypso est encore passée ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… elle est peut-être en train de vagabonder… encore.

- James, Sirius, mes chéris, auriez vous l'obligeance de partir à sa recherche…

- Tout ce qui vous plaira Madame Potter, dit Sirius, d'un ton cajoleur.

- Je vais finir par croire que ce gosse essaye de me voler ma femme, grogna Alexander, se manifestant enfin.

- Vous devriez faire attention monsieur Potter, surtout qu'il paraît que les jeunots sont à la mode, déclara Calypso en pénétrant dans le salon, la tête haute et le ton sarcastique mais étrangement… amical ?

Elle avait perdu l'une de ses chaussures avant d'entrer dans le salon avec ses parents, vous comprenez, étant déjà assez en retard elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de lacer ses sandales… le temps pour elle de la récupérer, de la chausser, d'éviter de coincer son talon dans les fissures des dalles du jardin (car elle avait préféré aller se rechausser à l'air libre), elle était arrivée juste à temps pour éviter à Potter et Black junior de partir à sa recherche.

- Madame daigne enfin nous honorer de sa présence ? rétorqua James, agressif.

- Voyons Jamesie ! Est-ce là le fruit de notre éducation ? Je sais bien que ton amie t'as manqué mais fais un effort tout de même ! s'exclama sa mère, véhémente.

- Oh ! Ne lui en voulez pas voyons, James est toujours violent dès qu'il s'agit d'exprimer son affection, Lily Evans peut en témoigner, susurra Calypso, d'une voix doucereuse.

- Ah Lily Evans… le jour où James cessera de se morfondre et d'en parler aussi pitoyablement, je saurais qu'il l'aura épousée, asséna Sirius, ou alors qu'il sera mort, rajouta-t-il songeur.

Sans plus accorder d'importance aux deux maraudeurs, Calypso tendit la main à Potter senior avec un sourire éblouissant et fit la bise à sa femme. Sans oublier de préciser évidemment à quel point elle était ravie de rencontrer les géniteurs du fameux James Potter.

- Voyons asseyez vous, asseyez vous ! tempêta Becky qui venait de se rendre du manque de politesse flagrant dont elle avait fait preuve.

Ils prirent place dans les canapés qui entouraient la cheminée, éteinte bien évidemment à cette époque de l'année. Calypso se retrouva coincée, par elle ne sait quel miracle – sûrement une œuvre de madame Potter, entre James et Sirius. Et le silence entre ces trois protagonistes se faisait pesant tandis qu'en face d'elle, son père et celui de Potter se livraient à un débat passionné et que leurs mères discutaient chiffons et cuisine. Sirius crut bon de le briser :

- Alors Chrysler, hâte d'être à Poudlard ? J'imagine que ne plus avoir de 1ère année à terrasser à du te manquer.

- Oh, tu n'imagine pas à quel point Black… Jamesichou tu m'avais cachée que tes parents étaient aussi adorables, minauda t elle.

- Pour ça il aurait peut-être fallu qu'on se parle Chrysler.

- Toujours aussi grognon à ce que je vois Potter… un chagrin d'amour peut-être ? questionna t elle, de plus en plus amusée, elle aimait tellement le faire sortir de ses gonds...

- James se plaît à jouer au grand poète torturé, murmura Sirius sur un ton de conspirateur.

- Poète ? S'étonna Calypso, de tous les paroles échangées avec Potter depuis six ans déjà, je peux t'assurer de n'en avoir entendu pas la moindre de poétique…

- C'est peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas inspiré ?

- Ou alors que JE ne l'inspire pas ? fit-elle avec une moue étonnée.

- Peut-être parce que tu as trop inspirée Remus… et une femme ne peut être que la muse d'un seul homme, rajouta Sirius, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Bon dieu, vous allez vous taire oui ? cracha James.

- Jamesou ça ne va pas ?

- Jamesie se rebelle ?

Ils avaient parlé en même temps et avec le même ton hypocrite au possible, ils éclatèrent de rire après s'être regardés.

- Il est sûrement jaloux, murmura Sirius, conspirateur.

- Oui, Môssieur n'a pas l'habitude d'être ignoré, renchérit Calypso.

- Pourtant, Lily ne fait que ça, et JAAAAMAIS il ne lui à parlé comme ça ! se plaignit Sirius.

- Serais tu jaloux également Black ?

- Tu comprends, je pensais qu'il m'avait réservé l'exclusivité, et que plus aucun obstacle ne nous séparait, maintenant que Remus est casé… mais en fait, James songeait plutôt à une relation « libre » si tu vois ce que je veux dire, sanglota t il, la voix anormalement aigue tout en faisant mine de se moucher bruyamment.

- Sirius sale traître, grommela James, et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi est ce que tu est entrain de fraterniser avec l'ennemie ?

- Ennemie ? Jamesouchouu qu'est ce que tu raconte voyons ! Je dois bien avouer que nous avons eu quelques différents, mais ce qui est fait est fait, et ayant tous les deux mûris, je pensais que les si bons moments que nous avons passés ensembles mériteraient plus de considérations.

Evidemment, Calypso n'aurait jamais tenu de pareil discours si elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que leurs mères respectives les écoutaient attentivement, d'ailleurs Becky intervint, réprobatrice :

- Voyons James, Calypso a raison ! Vos chamailleries ont assez durées, vous êtes grands maintenant, bientôt adultes, et il serait temps pour vous de mettre de côtés vos puériles différents, n'est ce pas Kate ?

- Effectivement, d'ailleurs quant à moi, mes plus grands amis ont au début été mes rivaux, vous verrez, je suis sûre qu'une grande complicité pourra naître entre vous si vous prenez la peine d'oublier vos petits conflits passés.

Calypso acquiesça aux paroles de sa mère tout en se retenant tant bien que mal d'éclater de rire, elle resongeait à leurs « petits conflits passés » avec nostalgie. La fois où, en retenue ensemble et privés de leur baguette, elle avait trouvé le moyen de l'enfermer dans l'un des cachots, dans le noir, en 1ère année… Ou en 2ème année lorsqu'elle l'avait empêché d'avoir son poste dans l'équipe des gryffondors en glissant des somnifères dans sa boisson… le pauvre petit James s'était endormi, ratant par la même occasion les sélections pour l'équipe de quidditch. Ou alors, la fois où en quatrième année, elle avait écrit une déclaration d'amour enflammée, l'avait signée par le nom de James, et l'avait envoyée à cette poufsouffle qu'elle savait incroyablement collante… Sans oublier évidemment le nombre époustouflant de retenues qu'il avait écopé par sa faute, ah et aussi la fois où, l'an passé, elle avait indirectement convaincu Lily que James hurlait à tout va qu'il avait couché avec elle…

Un sourire béat sur les lèvres, elle tendit la main à James, tout en susurrant :

- On fait la paix provisoirement ?

- Définit « paix ».

- Etat d'un pays qui n'est pas en guerre.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Bon okay, je ne fais aucune réflexion mesquine et tu ne tentes pas de m'empoisonner, ça te va ?

- Marché conclu.

- Youpiiii.

- Black, tais-toi ! glapirent-ils en cœur.

- Alors Calypso, et si tu nous parlais de Remus Lupin, déclara la mère de James, souriante comme toujours.

- Qui est donc ce Remus Lupin ? demanda Kate Whistler.

- Calypso ne vous a pas parlé de son petit ami ? demanda James innocemment…

Rien à faire, sa rancœur était tenace, alors autant l'enfoncer innocemment dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

- …alors Calypso, si tu nous expliquait tout quant au début de votre relation, enchaîna t il, te voir avec lui m'a sincèrement étonné, tu sais. Mais je dois avouer que vous formez bien le couple le plus « mignoooon » de tout Poudlard.

Foutu Potter, foutu Potter, foutu Potter…

Voilàààà, alors vous en avez pensé quoi ??

Alors pour le prochain chapitre vous aurez droit à :

Un voyage en train plein de rebondissements…

Un James Potter en pleine crise existentielle…

Et à un Remus particulièrement… euh… bouillonnant !

Vous voyez en bas… non plus bas encore… il y a un bouton magique… le bouton reviews… appuyez dessus et PAF tous vos rêves deviendront réalité.

Quoi ? Comment cela c'est pas réaliste pour un sou ? Vous m'en voudrez quand même pas d'avoir essayé.

Bon sinon souhaitez moi bonne chance… Je m'apprête à regarder un épisode de Supernatural… J'adore cette série… Je suis complètement folle de Dean… le problème… c'est qu'à chaque fois que je vois un épisode, il me faut une semaine au moins (s'il y a pas eu trop de sang) pour m'en remettre…


	4. Chapter 4

_Car c'est là contre ton corps, Que je me sens le plus mort,_

_Mais on ne vit qu'une fois alors... Tues moi_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAArrrg j'adoooore cette phrase... Cola maya des bbbrunes... d'ailleurs leur nouvel album est pas mal... j'ai toujours eu un faible pour leur parole.  
Soit, passons, voici, pour vous, le nouveau chapitre xD

Si vous êtes chanceux vous aurez le prochain dans la semaine qui vient...

Sinon...

Il est déjà écrit... mais mon conseil de classe est demain (= fin de ma vie sociale)... c'est pas la joie au vu de mes déplorables résultats.

Etant donné que, pour protester contre mon envoi en S (même si finalement, je remercie Dieu de ne pas avoir fait L... au vu de la génération qu'on a....) j'ai glandé pendant tout le trimestre... bon okay soyons honnêtes, je n'ai jamais bossé de ma vie... Mais autant en seconde je pouvais facilement me permettre d'avoir mon joli petit 17 de moyenne générale sans lever le petit doigt... autant maintenant c'est une autre histoire...

Veuillez compatir à mon futur lynchage/égorgement... (panne de vocabulaire)

En espérant néanmoins que vous apprécierez ce chapitre... je vous laisse pour aller regarder mon épisode hebdomadaire de Gossip Girl (ce que j'aime la saison 3 3) et pour réviser probablement les maths (puisque mercredi j'ai contrôle et qu'il parrait qu'il faut compter une trentaine d'heures de révision...). Souhaitez moi bonne chance !

Réponse aux reviews:

(où l'on apprend que les pcs et moi... ca fait 50000, c'est la deuxieme fois que je rédige ces satannées réponses)

**Malfoy44** : Waaaa, Lupinou, c'est trooop mignon comme surnom !!!

J'ai voulu faire un Dumby un peu délirant durant cette fic… légèrement schyzo sur les bords… comme tu le verras dans quelques chapitre… Alors je suis heureuse de te déclarer fidèle lectrice (genre ca a un peu la même importance que, je sais pas moi, la légion d'honneur ? xD)

Et j'espère que tu espéreras tout autant la suite et continueras à me reviewer. Bsxx

**Sayran :** Merciii pour ta review, et voici la suite TANT attendue (la fille qui se fait des films)

**Tictatine :** PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETE…. Bon après ce léger débordement, revenons à nos moutons. Je l'aime bien moi, ton prénom… en plus ça veut dire Ange… Le jour où on me traitera d'ange.... ne risque pas d'arriver (il parait que j'ai pas le profil). Et comme je l'ai dit précedemment à Cornelune, si LUPINOU D'AMOUR à l'air con… c'est parce qu'il est un peu parano depuis l'accident impliquant une petite blague, Rogue, James et un saule cogneur. Mais bon ne t'inquiète pas, il ne compte pas se faire manipuler aisément… en un mot =) ça promet ! Et bonne nouvelle, les maraudeurs seront TRES présents dans cette fic… moi aussi je les aimes beaucoup !

**5Pistache5 :** Merciii beaucoup pour ta review !! Ca fait vraiment plaisir… Alors j'espère vraiment que tu vas apprécier la suite et donc que tu continueras à lire ma fiction… Et c'est vrai que racontée, certains épisodes (la totalité) de ma vie ont l'air vraiment marrant… mais sur le coup c'est plutôt : « et merde dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourrée »

Si quelqu'un est psychanaliste, j'ai besoin d'AIDE… non vraiment.  
Cela fait une semaine que je trouve un moyen d'introduire mon chat dans TOUS mes rêves… du genre : le Minou terroriste, le Minou kamikaze, le Minou violeur, le Minou assassin

Et ça se termine TOUJOURS de la même façon : je me rends compte que le méchant que je voulais tué et en fait Minou (prénom débordant d'originalité comme vous avez pu le constater), et le rêve se termine avec moi en train de le caresser… vous trouvez pas ça TROP BIZARRE ??

Chapitre 4 : Schizophrénie parentale

Assise sur l'une de ses valises, Calypso observait, blasée, le va et vient incessant de ses « camarades » ainsi que les adieux humides des mères à leur progéniture qui allait bientôt entrer en première année…peu à peu, ses pensées dérivèrent sur le dîner de la veille… non mais quel abruti ce Potter, par sa faute, de retour chez elle, elle avait dû passer le reste de la soirée à persuader ces parents que NON elle n'entretenait pas une quelconque relation avec Remus Lupin, le gryffondor pauvre et impur… ces derniers avaient même envisagé de l'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard, car d'après eux, l'école regorgeait de mauvaises fréquentations. Heureusement pour elle qu'ils étaient quelque peu lunatique…du moins dans certains cas, cela frôlait la schizophrénie, puisque dès le lendemain matin, sa mère l'avait réveillée, excitée comme une puce, pour l'aider à faire ses valises… et pour effectuer les courses traditionnelles de dernière minute. Cette dernière, assise sur l'une des nombreuses valises de sa fille, se manifesta enfin :

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est sa couleur naturelle ?!

- Evans n'est pas exactement le genre de fille à se teindre les cheveux… en roux qui plus est ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Moi je trouve ça assez joli…

- Evans tu dis ? Ce nom ne me dit rien ? Ces parents sont moldus ? La couleur est immonde, mais je dois avouer que cette petite n'est pas moche…

- Oui, ils sont moldus.

- OOOH ! Tiens chérie, regarde il y a James et Siriiius, et siii on allait leuur dire bonjouuuur.

Depuis le dîner chez les Potter, Kate Chrysler était devenue complètement gaga des deux maraudeurs… Elle n'avait, répétait-elle à qui voulait l'entendre, jamais rencontré de jeunes hommes de leur âge aussi beaux, charmants, galants, drôles, cultivés… Vous voyez le genre ? La bêtise étant humaine, Kate s'était malheureusement également persuadée que Calypso et eux étaient meilleurs amis…voir plus.

- Euh non ça ira…maman. Je ne tiens pas spécialement à les rencontr…

- BECKYYYYYYYYYYYY !!! hurla Kate, de sa voix mélodieuse…du moins plus tant que ça.

- KAAAAAAAAAAATEEE !!! renchérit madame Potter, excitée comme une puce.

C'était étrange, incompréhensible pour Calypso… comment donc deux femmes élégantes et respectables pouvaient-elles devenir aussi puériles et ridicules en présence l'une de l'autre ?

Elle aperçut alors Black junior flanqué d'un Potter grognon s'approcher d'elle d'un pas conquérant. Arrivés à ses côtés, Sirius déclara :

- Alors Chrysler, on ne peut plus se passer de moi ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est bien toi qui est venu me parler non ?

- Allons mon chou, ne soit pas aussi farouche. Je suis venu te parler parce que j'ai remarqué que tu te languissais de ne pouvoir me toucher, susurra Black, un air angélique plaqué sur le visage.

- Aurais-tu oublié qu'il s'agit bien de MA petite amie, faux frère ? demanda Remus, qui venait d'arriver, suivi de près par Peter.

- Voyons Remus, assena Sirius, tu sais bien que tout ce qui est à toi est à moi !

- Justement, maintenant que tu en parle, je viens de me souvenir de quelques furoncles qui m'auraient poussés récemment dans le…

- Eurk ! Toi et moi c'est finit, l'interrompit Calypso d'un ton dramatique.

- Voyons Chrysler, quelle superficialité, intervint James, de sa voix doucereuse, ne me disais tu pas récemment, sous mon propre toit d'ailleurs, que l'amour, aveugle comme il était, pardonnait toutes les imperfections ?

- Sauf que là Potter, il ne s'agit pas de voir ses furoncles… mais de les « toucher »… et je crains que la cécité de l'amour ne suffise pas à rendre cette tâche moins immonde.

- Au moins maintenant, tu sais à quoi t'en tenir Remus, évite de te prendre un _Furunculus_bien senti, et vous pourrez vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, renchérit Sirius, joyeux comme toujours.

- Sirius… quand te décideras tu ENFIN à grandir ? Soupira Remus, exaspéré.

- Quand James se tapera Evans ! répondit-il, avant de se baisser afin d'éviter le coup que son frère de coeur s'apprêtait à lui assener.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie de vous les gars, mais j'ai une réputation à tenir voyez vous, et traîner avec les gryffondors les plus gryffondors de la génération ne colle pas exactement avec l'idée que les gens se font de moi… Remus, on se revoit dans le train ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rassembler l'ensemble (plutôt impressionnant) de ses valises, elle fut bousculée par une femme, frisant la cinquantaine, et à l'allure assez effrayante.

- SALE TRAITRE JE TE TIENS. COMMENT AS-TU OSE, COMMENT DONC AS-TU OSE SOUILLER LA MEMOIRE DE NOS ANCETRES ? DE QUEL DROIT PORTE TU ATTEINTE A LA REPUTATION DE CETTE FAMILLE, EN PENSANT EN PLUS DE CA T'EN SORTIR INDEMNE. FILS INCAPABLE, POURRITURE, VERMINE. TU N'ATTENDS RIEN POUR PAYER, TON FRERE NOUS VENGERA, LAVERA CET AFFRONT, ET REJOINDRAS…

- Walbuuuuurgaaaaaaaaaaa, quel plaisiiiiir de te revoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ! l'interrompit Kate, inconsciente de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Vous avait-elle précisé à quel point sa mère était lunatique ? Et étourdie ? Et complètement à côté de la plaque par moment. Les maraudeurs l'observaient fascinés et assez choqués d'ailleurs… on n'interrompait pas Walburga Black en pleine crise d'hystérie… c'était bien connu.

- Kate, comment vas-tu ? Je saluais mon fils aîné, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu.

- Oh, Sirius ? Il est A-DO-RA-BLE, minauda madame Chrysler, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui… adorable, répéta Walburga avec difficultés.

Calypso les dévisageait, agacée. Ou la mère de Black était aussi schizophrène que sa mère, ou alors, elle avait peur de ternir sa réputation devant une Chrysler… cela devait sûrement être ça.

- Calypso ! Viens dire bonjour à Walburga, où sont donc passées tes bonnes manières ? la sermonna sa mère.

- Bonjour madame Black, vous allez bien ? Vous êtes ravissante, le noir vous va tellement bien au teint.

- Votre fille est fabuleuse, Kate. Une _serpentard_ j'imagine ? On peut dire que c'est la _digne_ héritière des Chrysler !

Etrangement, Walburga avait fortement insisté sur certains mots, en se retournant, à chaque fois, pour observer son fils.

- Calypso, que fais-tu encore avec cette bande d'énergumènes ? Dit Lucius méprisamment qui venait d'apparaître d'on ne sait où, en baisant au passage les mains de Kate et Wilburga, cette dernière se pâmant devant lui.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai été assaillie de toute part… Tu viens on monte dans le train, soupira-t-elle avant de prendre sa mère dans ses bras et de lui rappeler de ne pas oublier de lui envoyer ses chaussures, celles qu'elle avait commandé, par hibou. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, enfin à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express, Calypso parcourait le couloir, en quête d'un compartiment. Elle passa devant un bon nombre d'entre eux sans même daigner s'arrêter… non il était hors de question pour elle de faire le voyage avec cette bande de serdaigles qui déjà avaient sortis la totalité de leurs livres scolaires afin de se « préparer »… encore moins de chance qu'elle pénètre dans ce compartiment, rempli de stupides gryffondors, incapable de parler d'autre chose que de la consistance de leur vernis, ou des qualités de leur petits copains, souvent imaginaires. Eurk, hors de question de voyager avec Severus Rogue, si il était tout seul, ce n'était pas pour rien (même si elle ignorait cette soit disant raison) et puis, Merlin seul savait ce qu'il pouvait bien se mettre dans les cheveux pour qu'ils soient aussi luisant… Enfin, elle aperçut Victoria et Sarra et les rejoignit rapidement, laissant ses valises au milieu du couloir et se laissant tomber sur une banquette, en face de ses amies.

« Où donc étais tu passée ? Lui demanda Vicky.

- Drame familial.

- Quand tu dis familial, tu veux parler de ta propre famille ?

- Non Sarra, celle de Black.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, enchaîna la blonde, il est carrément impossible d'avoir une réelle dispute avec ta mère, dès que la discussion dégénère, il te suffit de parler de je ne sais pas moi, cuisine, mode ou garçons et le problème est réglé.

- Sinon avec Lupin, ça avance ? Tu vas le nous présenter j'espère ?

- Tiens, Sarra, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, c'est la première fois que je te vois si…

- Si ?

- Amicale ? Désintéressée ? Suggéra Vicky.

- Oui c'est ça, confirma Calypso, alors ?

- Ca sera amusant non ? La rencontre entre le prude gryffondor et la serpentard nymphomane…

- C'est qui la serpentard nymphomane ? Demanda Victoria, intriguée.

- Personne, oublie, murmura Calypso, retenant à grand peine le fou rire qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Je devrais lui parler… qu'on se mette d'accord sur les règles du jeu.

- Tu ne l'as pas revu depuis le Chemin de Traverse ? questionna McLogan, toujours entrain de se demander qui pouvait bien être cette fameuse nymphomane de serpentard.

- Euh si tout à l'heure… et il a joué le jeu… je pense qu'il cache quelque chose… il n'aurait pas été aussi conciliant s'il n'avait pas d'idées derrière la tête…

- Ou alors, c'est que tu es tellement habituée à manipuler les gens que tu ne conçois pas que les autres puissent agir autrement ? proposa Sarra, retombant par la même occasion dans sa léthargie quasi permanente.

- On l'a encore perdue, soupira Victoria en observant son amie, désespérée, tu penses qu'un jour elle sera aussi vive qu'un vif d'or.

- Quel jeu de mot Vicky, tu m'étonnes, tu as lu un livre ces vacances ?

- Cinq, même.

- Parfait ! fantastique ! Cinq livres pour une expression… quand tu en auras lu quinze tu pourras peut-être former une phrase correcte ?

- Oh Calyyy ! Et moi qui croyais que Lupin allait te rendre plus gentille !

A la suite de sa remarque, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, sur un James enragé.

- CHRYSLER !

- Oui mon chou ?

- Pourquoi est ce que j'ai failli me faire décapiter par tes fichus baguages ? Et qu'est ce qu'ils font EN PLEIN MILIEU DU COULOIR ?

- Ne hurle pas trop fort, tu veux, tu ne vois pas que Sarra dors ??

- JE M'EN FICHE QU'ELLE DORME, QU'ELLE BAISE OU QU'ELLE CHANTE…

- Oh je peux t'assurer que tu vas rapidement changer d'avis quand tu l'aura entendue chanter, le coupa Calypso.

- Ou baiser, clama Victoria, fière de sa remarque.

- PAR MERLIN JE M'EN FICHE, JE TE DEMANDE JUSTE D'ENLEVER TES SALETES DE VALISES DU COULOIR, ça n'est pas si compliqué qu'en même.

A l'étonnement de tous, Calypso pleurnicha :

- Remuuuuus, Remuuuuus fais quelque chooooose, tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser me parler comme ça !!

Sous le regard admiratif de l'ensemble de l'assemblée, effectivement au vu du bruit, plusieurs élèves s'étaient regroupés devant leur compartiment et les observaient curieusement et légèrement choqués tout de même depuis la dernière remarque de Chrysler, puisque le fait que cette dernière et Remus Lupin puissent être amis était aussi inimaginable qu'un hippogriffe apprenant à danser ; Remus, d'un coup de baguette, souleva les valises de sa « petite amie » pour les redéposer ensuite sur le filet à bagages.

« Tiens je n'y avais pas pensé, déclara ingénument Calypso avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Lupin, sûrement en guise de remerciement… De plus, les démonstrations d'affection n'étaient pas de refus au vu du nombre de témoins assistant à la scène… la moitié d'entre eux d'ailleurs –un groupe de filles plus précisément, suffoquaient et sanglotaient… tandis que l'autre moitié ne s'était toujours pas remise du choc…

- Oui ce couple avait de quoi étonner…ou dégoûter.

- C'était donc vrai ! Tempêta Lucius, je te pensais plus futée que cela Calypso, à moins que cela ne soit un autre de tes caprices ?

- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Malefoy, grogna Remus, prêt à attaquer.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'une bête sauvage se cachait au fond de lui, chuchota Victoria. Mais malheureusement pas aussi discrètement qu'elle le croyait puisque l'ensemble des regards s'était tourné vers elle, dont celui légèrement paniqué de Remus.

- Ne l'écoute pas, elle déraille totalement, soupira Calypso avant d'être brutalement saisie par Lupin qui l'entraîna précipitamment vers les toilettes du train, où ils les enferma, tout aussi brusquement. »

Etrangement, dans ses souvenirs, les toilettes n'étaient pas aussi étroites, il n'avait donc pas prévu de se retrouver collé à Chrysler. Comme si un homme normalement constitué pouvait avoir les idées claires avec une telle fille pressée contre son corps et qui en plus de cela, ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter dans tous les sens. Quel idiot, un compartiment vide aurait tout aussi bien pu faire l'affaire, et dire qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son esprit « vagabonder », de l'imaginer dans d'autres position, avec cette même proximité mais peut-être un peu moins de vêtements…

Mais il était hors de question de changer d'endroit. Elle prendrait sûrement ça pour une victoire personnelle, et…

« Bon Lupin tu accouches ou merde ? Je sais bien qu'il est arrivé que quelques acteurs se prennent à leur propre jeu… mais pas au bout d'une heure à peine ? A moins que tu ne penses pouvoir tirer quelques avantages de ton rôle ? Je te rappelle qu'il n'est que purement fictionnel, alors ôte tes sales pattes de moi !

- Rassure toi Chrysler, même en étant payé, je ne voudrais pas poser « mes sales pattes » sur toi.

- Oui, exactement, même en étant payé… alors d'où venait cette démangeaison au niveau de son bas ventre qui l'avait assailli dès leur entrée dans les toilettes ?

- Tant mieux pour moi ! Alors, tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

- Si justement je continue à jouer cette mascarade, c'est pour que tu ne révèles pas mon secret à n'importe qui. Alors peux tu m'explique pourquoi est ce que cette obsédée de McLogan EST AU COURANT ?

- De un, évites de parler de Victoria de cette manière si tu tiens à ta virilité grogna-t-elle en approchant dangereusement sa baguette de… De deux, tu n'es pas obligé de hurler, je te rappelle que nous sommes carrément collés et que je ne tiens pas à finir sourde… et de trois, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle.

- Je parle du chantage sur lequel repose toute cette comédie… si tu ne remplis pas ta part du contrat, je ne vois pas ce qui me pousse à remplir la mienne.

- Chéri, si tu ne trouve pas de meilleur argument, je vais finir par croire que tu es sérieusement en manque, ce qui est certainement le cas au vu de… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire… quand même je suis flattée, arriver à provoquer ce genre de réaction sans même le désirer et en étant totalement habillée… As tu voulu tenter ta chance avec moi en m'amenant ici ?

- Descend de ton piédestal Chrysler, tu n'es pas aussi désirable que tu ne le crois.

- Oh, je constate c'est tout, à moins bien sûr que cela ne soit la cuvette qui te mette dans un tel état…

- Ne me provoque pas !

- Sinon quoi ?"

Cette fille le rendait fou, complètement fou… Comment donc cette peste arrivait-elle à le faire sortir de ses gonds sans élever la voix, ni perdre son si détestable sourire. Il voulait la faire réagir, l'énerver, la pousser à bout, tout comme elle ne cessait de le faire avec lui. Alors délicatement, un sourire aux lèvres, il glissa sa main sur l'une de ses cuisses, en remontant sa jupe au passage.

Alors???

Vous avez aimé ou pas du tout??

Laissez moii votre avis !!


	5. Chapter 5

JE SUIS EN VACAAAANCES

Bon okay c'est demain... Mais bon, c'est tout comme. Et puis si je suis chanceuse, demain sera ferié (pris très fort pour que la pleine lune soit ce soir).

Bref alors après un controle de maths désastreux ( Incroyable, en une heure j'ai fait un exercice de deux points... il me restait plus qu'une heure pour faire toute la suite)... un hommage à un prof décédé... me voilà à vous livrer la suite

Alors, BONNE LECTURE !

Je vous laisse, Esprits Criminels (REID 3 MORGAAANE 33) m'attends.

Ah, et voilà la réponse aux reviews:

**Fan2haru :** Merci pour la review ! Euh non, à ce stade de l'histoire ils ne ressentent pas grand-chose l'un envers l'autre… ils sont attirés physiquement mais sinon que dalle… mais je compte faire évoluer les choses bien entendu :D

**Bergere :** mdrrr, je l'aime bien moi ce prénom J et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

**Lisou :** Ahh les disputes, moi aussi j'adore les écrire, c'est tellement divertissant… Voici la suite et merciii pour tes compliments…

**Malfoy44 :** pour toute personne interessée : SIRIUOUNOUCHOUCHOU est libre… tu moins je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de le caser avec quelqu'un pour l'instant. Et mercii pour ta review !

**5Pistache5 :** Merciii, ta review m'a fait super plaisir… surtout que je viens de sortir d'un contrôle de maths (catastrophique)… Bon alors pour ce qui est du « petit secret de Remus » tu verras plus tard :D Et oui, il est évident qu'il va arrivait un moment ou tout va se retourner contre Calypso… mais ce n'est pas encore le cas donc enjoy ! Euh, je compte faire à peu près une trentaine de chapitres au total… la j'en ai écris 9 (je bloque pour une scène, c'est incroyablement frustrant) et je compte en écrire une autre dizaine pendant ces vacances… après pour la suite on verra…mais il va sûrement y en avoir une trentaine au minimum vu tout ce que je prévois.

**Tictatine :** « petits gros mots » mdrr. Heureuse que ça t'ai plu en tout cas ! Waw… tu es la première personne à qui je parle qui trouve les toilettes « romantiques »… ce n'est pas exactement le terme que j'aurais utilisé xD. Bsxx merci pour ta review et BONNE LECTUURE :D

**ConfortablyNumb:** Merciiiiii… et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 5 : Rateau et bonbon au citron

La foule qui s'était amassée autour de leur compartiment, eu vite fait de s'éparpiller après le départ quelque peu « précipité » des deux protagonistes.

Les élèves rebroussaient chemin, tentant de rejoindre leur compartiment, tout en commentant les « derniers évènements ». Alors comme ça, Remus Lupin et Calypso Chrysler étaient en couple ? C'était complètement absurde, incongru… ridicule. Comment donc quelqu'un d'aussi censé et calme que Remus Lupin pouvait sortir avec une fille aussi frivole et imprévisible que Chrysler ? Si Lily Evans n'avait pas assisté à la scène, elle aurait ri au nez à la première personne qui aurait évoqué la possibilité que ces deux là aient quoique ce soit à faire en commun.

Elle regagna son compartiment, aux côtés d'Alice, excitée comme une puce, comme à chaque fois qu'elle apprenait un nouveau potin, croustillant qui plus est.

« Oh, ils sont tellemeeeeent miiiignooooons ensemble !!!!

- Mignons… ce n'est pas « exactement » le terme que j'aurais utilisé.

- Oh allez Lily ne soit pas si rabat-joie, j'ai toujours su que ces deux là finirait ensemble

- Après avoir manqué de s'étouffer, Lily articula difficilement :

- Toujours su ? Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a même pas un quart d'heure, tu parlais de caser Remus avec Annie… Annie, soit la fille la plus douce, gentille, discrète, INVISIBLE de tout Poudlard… et maintenant tu prétends avoir toujours su qu'il aurait fini avec Chrysler ? Chrysler !!

- A-DO-RA-BLES ! Il est grand, elle est petite, il a les cheveux blonds, elle les a noirs, il est gentil, elle est…euh… elle est moins gentille. Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore, bien sûr qu'Annie n'est pas faite pour quelqu'un d'aussi… bestial ! oui parfaitement, quelqu'un d'aussi bestial que Remus.

- Bestial ? répéta Lily, interloquée. Ce mot est dégoûtant, et puis Remus est tout sauf bestial !

- Si je suis sûre qu'une bête sauvage se cache derrière son visage d'ange et son corps d'athlète, une bête qui n'attends que de pouvoir se libérer et enfin…

- Alice !

- …pouvoir montrer de quoi…

- ALICE !

- QUOI ?

- Tu es sûre que ça va… Franck Londubat, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?? Je te signale que tu as un petit copain ! Petit copain qui n'attend d'ailleurs que la fin de l'année pour te passer la bague au doigt, assena Lily, légèrement choquée… et avant même qu'elle ai pu terminer sa phrase, son amie se jeta sur elle, encore plus hystérique que d'habitude.

- BAGUE ?? QUI ? OÙ ? EST-CE QU'IL T'A DIT QUELQUE CHOSE ? BAGUE ? BAGUE ! Bague… bague… bague

- Euh… Alice, je ne faisais que répéter ce que tu me déclare depuis des années déjà, pas la peine de te mettre dans un tel état… et puis, toi et Franck êtes le plus beau couple du monde, si lui ne te demande pas en mariage alors où va t'on.

- Bague, bague, bague, répétait inlassablement Alice, comme en transe, tu penses que c'est de mauvais goût de lui laisser une photo de celle que je veux ?

- Evite.

- D'accord… bague, bague, ba…

- Lily ! Ce que tu m'as manqué durant ces vacances, l'interrompit James qui venait d'entrer brutalement dans le compartiment, sans prendre la peine de toquer évidemment, tu n'as pas reçu mes lettres ? Je me disais bien que ce fichu hibou devenait sénile… et dire que j'ai confié mon avenir entre les mains de ce satané volatile qui…

- POTTER ! Si tu pouvais juste te taire s'il te plaît, on t'en serait infiniment reconnaissantes… et oui, j'ai reçu l'intégralité de tes lettres…du moins si par lettre tu entends « torchons regorgeant de niaiseries ».

- Mais…alors… pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de réponses en retour ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas jugé utile de te donner de faux espoirs.

- Ah… euh… mais… je croyais que… enfin… c'est que…balbutia James, perdu, sinon euh… tes vacances ? se rattrapa-t-il, jugeant sûrement avoir été assez ridicule.

- Bien, merci. Et toi alors, à part m'écrire, tu as fais quoi ?

- Sirius est venu habiter à la maison.

- Des problèmes avec sa famille ? Demanda Alice, se manifestant enfin, au grand étonnement de James et Lily, cette dernière ne se souvenait pas l'avoir connue aussi silencieuse…

- Oui, répondit James sombrement.

- Et Remus et Peter, ils vont bien ? enchaîna Alice, quoique Remus a l'air de ne pas s'être ennuyé pendant ses vacances, termina-t-elle un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Et puis, tu n'aurais pas vu Franck ? Il a disparu après avoir déposé mes valises.

- Oui, ils vont bien… et je viens de croiser Franck, il doit être dans notre compartiment, si tu veux le rejoindre. A moins que tu ne préfères que je lui fasse savoir que tu le cherches, j'ai l'intention d'y retourner de toute façon.

- Non, reste ! s'exclama Alice, peut-être un peu trop précipitamment pour paraître innocente. Je vais le rejoindre, et je m'en voudrais de laisser Lily toute seule, et puis, elle risquerait de mettre le feu au train sans surveillance… alors si tu pouvais lui tenir compagnie.

- N'importe quoi, protesta Lily, je peux très bien me prendre en charge sans rien…

- Ca ne me pose pas de problèmes, déclara James, souriant. »

Alice s'éclipsa, fière de son coup, et quand même un peu étonnée… depuis quand est ce que Lily pouvait discuter avec James sans, au choix :

Lui hurler dessus à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Le couvrir d'insulte indigne d'une jeune fille bien élevée.

Le gifler, griffer, taper… ou toutes autres démonstration physique de force dans le même genre.

Les trois en même temps.

Et puis, autant en profiter pour les laisser seuls tous les deux maintenant qu'elle était sûre que Lily ne risquait pas de l'assassiner… à moins bien sûr que le James timide et gêné de tout à l'heure redevienne le crétin arrogant et immature qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en sa présence, l'ensemble des années précédentes. Oh et puis, de toute façon, que ça dégénère ou pas, elle était sûre de pouvoir les faire sortir ensemble avant la fin de l'année. C'est sur cette dernière réflexion qu'elle entra dans le compartiment des maraudeurs, pour y trouver Sirius et Frank en train de jouer aux échecs, tandis que Peter et deux autres gryffondors se livraient à des expectations quant au déroulement de la partie. Elle prit place sur les genoux de son petit ami, en tirant la langue au passage à Sirius après que ce dernier ai précisé qu'il n'était pas « juste » que Frank ai droit à une supportrice aussi amourachée tandis que lui devait se contenter des exclamations, manquant atrocement de virilité, de Peter, qui se plaisait à jouer à la groupie au bord de la syncope. Alice les observa tour à tour. Ses grands gamins avaient entièrement fait parti de sa vie pendant six ans déjà. Eux ? Les sorciers de demain ? Elle avait décidemment beaucoup de mal à y croire… elle sourit, tout en se demandant ce que son nouveau couple préféré faisait dans les toilettes du train, puisque c'était là qu'ils s'étaient évidemment retranchés, étant donné la longue file d'élèves qui patientaient, agacés, devant la porte depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

Depuis quand Lupin était entrepreneur, et que faisait cette satanée main sur sa cuisse ? Et depuis quand est ce que cette satanée main la caressait de façon aussi… agréable ? Non, un attouchement avec Lupin ne pouvait être agréable. Il était peut-être grand et assez imposant (traduisez très bien foutu) mais de là à provoquer de telles réactions en elle… cela en devenait ridicule, chose qu'elle s'empressa bien évidement de lui faire remarquer :

« Tu ne penses tout de même pas que tes « attouchements » ont un quelconque effet sur moi j'espère. Et un conseil, enlève tes sales pattes de ma cuisse avant que je ne te les arrache.

- C'est drôle comme ton cerveau ne réagit pas de la même manière que ton corps, remarqua Remus, d'une voix voulue innocente, mais un sourire carnassier planté aux lèvres.

- Arrêtes avec tes stupides sous entendus, tu veux ? Si mon corps, comme tu dis, réagis peut-être un peu bizarrement, c'est simplement parce que je meurs de froid étant donné que tu n'as même pas eu la décence de me demander si j'étais bien installée !

- Tu es bien installée mon cœur ?

- NON. C'est petit ici… étroit… j'ai peur… j'avais lu un livre ou une serveuse retrouvait un cadavre dans…

Il avait repris ses « attouchements » ce sombre crétin, sûrement pour la faire taire. C'était décidé, elle allait le poursuivre en justice pour harcèlement sexuel… oui exactement… comme dans ce film où…où... et voilà que sa satanée main, toujours elle, venait de lui faire oublier où elle en était. Réagis. Tu n'es pas consentante, réagis. Rien à faire, quoiqu'elle se répétait, rien n'était assez percutant pour la faire arrêter cette douce torture. Tout aussi délicatement, il s'approcha d'elle, comme au ralenti, près à l'embrasser. Tellement agréable, oui tellement agréable. Vu son habilité, il devait aussi embrasser comme un Dieu. Et si… ? Non… elle allait le repousser, oui tout à fait, détourner la tête ou lui mordre la langue. Oui elle lui mordrait la langue et les lèvres… elle se demandait quel goût pouvait avoir ses lèvres… bien qu'elle l'ai embrassé précédemment, il ne s'agissait pas exactement de « vrais baisers ». Il continuait à s'approcher, comme au ralenti… Par Merlin, il ne fallait tout de même pas autant de temps pour franchir une cinquantaine de centimètres !

Rester calme. Oui rester calme, c'était la clé du bonheur. Oh et puis, un tout petit baiser ne pouvait pas faire de mal, de plus il s'agissait de son petit ami quand même ! Bon, c'était peut être pas exactement ça à quelques détails prés, mais c'était du pareil au même : Il était de son droit de connaître le goût des lèvres de son petit ami, c'était la moindre des choses. Plus que quelques minuscules centimètres à franchir et… elle ferma les yeux, un baiser était beaucoup plus agréable à savourer les yeux fermés, c'était bien connu, et patienta. Patienta. Patienta. Patienta. Avant d'entendre le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre accompagné d'un éclat de rire.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais t'embrasser Chrysler. Allez, un peu de sérieux. Faire semblant de t'apprécier en public est bien assez éprouvant comme ça, pour que je le fasse également en privé. Bon voyage mon cœur, on se revoit à Poudlard pour parler des « modalités » du contrat."

Parfait. Oui, parfait, exactement, impeccable, parfait. Remus Lupin venait de signer son arrêt de mort. On n'humiliait pas une Chrysler comme ça, sans en subir les conséquences. Oh non ! Fulminante, enragée, et tout simplement au bord de la crise de nerf, Calypso, la tête haute, malgré l'humiliation qu'elle venait de subir, lui emboîta le pas, défiant quiconque de faire la moindre remarque sur leurs précédentes « activités ».

Lupin allait payer. Parfaitement, il allait morfler, elle allait lui vider les entrailles, découper en rondelles sa virilité et l'offrir en pâture au calmar géant, lui arracher les yeux, lui brûler les cheveux, l'éviscérer, l'éventrer, l'égorger, et bien d'autres encore. Non, Calypso Chrysler n'était définitivement pas le genre de fille que l'on pouvait se permettre d'agacer, de titiller et encore moins de provoquer. Elle pénétra en trombe dans son compartiment, interrompant une conversation passionnée entre Bellatrix et Victoria sur un sujet, plus passionnant encore : Qui de Lucius Malefoy ou de Rodolphus Lestrange avait le plus de potentiel ?

D'un seul regard, elle fit fuir Bellatrix avant de s'affaler sur la banquette, tentant vainement d'avoir l'air sereine. Surtout, ne pas dramatiser, ce n'est pas comme si ce salopiaud de Lupin l'avait humiliée en public, il avait au moins eu la décence de le faire en privé, décence qu'elle n'aurait pas bien évidemment…

Sarra, réveillée, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, demanda :

"Alors qui est la prochaine victime ?

- Lupin.

- Oh, quel dommage je le trouvais tellement mignon, soupira Vicky, pourtant résignée. Mais tu ne penses pas que t'en prendre à lui fera couler ton plan à l'eau puisque plus personne ne croira que vous êtes en couple ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Et puis, je ne vais pas me venger, nous sommes en septième année les filles, toutes ces gamineries de coups tordus et de vengeance machiavélique sont derrière moi maintenant. J'ai décidé que j'allais me comporter comme une adulte à partir de maintenant.

- Okay… compris… message reçu. Vaudou, incantation ou drogue ? questionna Victoria, perfidement.

- Et si je dis : on mixe tout, tu en penses quoi ? répondit Calypso, souriante comme tout.

- Moi, j'en dis que la maturité à du bon, susurra Sarra. »

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans embrouilles, elles semblèrent complètement oublier le sujet Lupin et bavardèrent de choses nettement plus intéressantes, soit garçons, vêtements et maquillages avant que certains serpentards, sûrement ceux dont elles avaient discutés précédemment, ne daignent les rejoindre.

Dumbledore l'attendait devant les portes du château, un sourire accueillant aux lèvres, et lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, constata :

« Tiens, tu es venu finalement.

- Vous ne sembliez pas en douter, puisque vous êtes là à m'attendre. Envoyer le concierge vous aurez causé moins de peine, répondit l'homme, qui ne devait pas avoir la trentaine, d'une voix grave assez apaisante.

- On n'envoie pas le concierge accueillir un vieil ami, répliqua Dumbledore malicieusement.

- Vieux ? Moi ? Oserais je évoquer votre barbe grisonnante ?

- Non, sûrement pas, si tu tiens à ton poste. Tu verras, Poudlard est exactement ce qu'il te faut en ces temps sombres. C'est tellement… vivant. Et les élèves très intéressants, surprenants même. Je ne doute pas un seul instant de ton intégration. Le changement a du bon, et un professeur plus jeune ne leur fera pas de mal.

- Oh je ne m'inquiétais pas, répliqua-t-il, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, personne ne résiste bien longtemps à mon charme de toute façon.

- Juste en figure de rappel, les relations élèves/professeurs sont formellement interdites.

- Comment ! Me croyez vous vraiment capable de détourner une pauvre jeune fille ? répliqua avec véhémence le supposé professeur. Albus, pour qui donc me prenez vous ?

- Pour ce que tu es, Joshua, répondit-il, amusé mais néanmoins réprobateur, dois je te rappeler la cause de ton récent renvoi ?

- Oh ça, une bêtise, j'étais jeune, immature, inconscient et…

- Et c'était il y a deux mois à peine.

- Vous savez Albus, en deux mois les gens en énormément d'occasions pour évoluer, en mieux bien évidemment…

- J'espère, du moins les règles sont claires… Et j'apprécierais que tu surveille également les serpentards… je ne suis pas naïf, je sais que la grande majorité d'entre eux rejoindra Voldemort, dès l'obtention de leurs ASPICS…du moins si ce n'est déjà fait, mais je ne tolérerais pas d'agissements suspects au sein de mon établissement. Ainsi je te prierais de garder un œil sur certains d'entre eux, et je peux t'assurer que cela ne sera pas chose facile… ils sont fourbes, manipulateurs, cruels et rusés.

- Comme tout bon serpentard qui se respecte.

- Ah c'est vrai, j'oubliais que pour toi, il s'agit plus de compliments que d'autre chose.

- Naturellement, entre serpents, la solidarité est de mise.

- Certains élèves sont difficiles…

- Comme dans toutes les écoles.

- Ton optimisme m'épate.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'optimisme…juste de flegme. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne toucherais pas à vos si précieuses élèves, même si cela paraît étonnant, j'ai quand même un minimum d'intégrité ! affirma t il, avant de rajouter sous le regard suspicieux de Dumbledore, bon d'accord, pas tant que ça, mais ces temps ci je suis plutôt attiré par les femmes mûres… et Minerva ou Pomona ne sont pas vraiment mon genre… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Non, je ne vois pas. Mais je suppose qu'il s'agit encore une fois d'une chose de « jeunes » que je ne vais même pas tenter de décortiquer…

- Très bonne initiative, Alors, toujours un aussi grand admirateur de sucreries Albus ?

- Un bonbon au citron, Joshua ? »

ALORS ?  
VOS AVIS?  
Bonne journée :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hellooooow

Je voudraiiis tout d'abord remercier tous mes lecteurs et reviewers, d'ailleurs vos reviews m'ont faites SUPER PLAIIIISIIIIR...

Je suis en vacances, donc j'avais prévu de passer plus de temps à écrire... mais je bloque sur une scène... depuis deux semaines xD

Et puis j'ai commencé le tome 2 de millénium, qui m'obsède jour et nuit... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^

Réponses aux reviews:

**Bergere :** Merciii pour ta review… et oui même Mumus doit pouvoir se rebeller de temps en temps d'après moi… Contente que ça te plaise ^^

**5Pistache5 :** Tu verras pour la vengeance, néanmoins elle ne sera pas dans ce chapitre… ni dans les suivants… je préfère vous faire mariner, et puis : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid n'est ce pas ? :)

**Fan2haru :** Joshua est un nouveau professeur… tu verras de quel matière. Et contente que mon chapitre te plaiiiise :D

**Lily2811 :** Merciii, ta review m'a vraiment fait super plaisir… et je prends énormément de plaisir à écrire les scènes où Remus et Calypso se chamaillent… ou autres…

**Tictatine :** Ah pour Alice je me suis inspirée de ma meilleure amie, pour Victoria aussi d'ailleurs… Imagine une nymphomane continuellement surexcitée et tu auras son portrait xD Remuuuus est TOUJOURS intelligent :D Je sais que je m'éloigne légèrement du perso initial dans cette scène mais bon, tout être normalement constitué devrait être capable de se révolter…. Nah ? Waaaw tu connais l'année… moi le seul truc que je sais c'est que c'est mouharam… donc férié ^^

**Manikuntala :** Merciiiii pour ta review. Oh mon Dieu la TS… Bonne chance pour ton baac (j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je te tutoies… vu que tu m'as vouvoyée ^^)… moi j'ai encore un an de répit… et de galère en maths tout ça à cause d'un prof incroyablement INCOMPETENT. Bsx et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ^^

**Malfoy44 :** Déglobuler les yeux… je n'y avais pas pensé… ça fera peut-être parti de sa future vengeance, qui sait ?

**Soli :** IAAAAAAN ou l'homme plus que parfait (putain j'ai l'impression de parler de conjugaison). Alors pour sa réaction tu vas devoir attendre… j'ai prévu ça que dans une dizaine de chapiiitres… mais j'espère que celui là te satisfera…

Bonne lectuuure !

Chapitre 6: Rêves prémonitoires

Victoria attendait impatiemment, pour la première fois sans doute, le discours de Dumbledore. Tout comme une quantité impressionnante d'élèves, ou plutôt de filles. Mais qui donc était cet homme qui discutait énergiquement avec Horace Slughorn ? Elle devait reconnaître qu'il était à son goût… Etait-ce un professeur ? Mais comment quelqu'un d'aussi jeune pouvait bien enseigner à Poudlard ? Elle n'était pas naïve, elle savait bien que Poudlard était considérée comme la meilleure école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, les professeurs devraient donc être choisis avec soin, du moins c'est ce qu'elle se répétait inlassablement durant les cours de divination ou d'histoire de la magie… Alors comment quelqu'un d'aussi jeune pouvait être aussi qualifié que tous ces vieillards, ayant oublié de prendre leur retraite, leur faisant office de professeurs ?

Oh et puis pourquoi protester ? Elle adorait les blonds de toute façon. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient grands, bien battis, aux yeux bleus, et plutôt bronzé… Bronzé ? Il ne devait pas être originaire d'Angleterre alors. Il devait sûrement cacher un énorme potentiel... Elle s'arrêta là dans ses réflexions, afin d'empêcher son esprit de s'égarer… non, on ne pouvait pas envisager ce genre de choses avec un professeur.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la grande salle et remarqua que les premières années n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Elle remarqua également que bon nombre d'élèves, toutes maisons confondues, les observaient en chuchotant… sûrement à cause de la simili relation entre Lupin et Calypso. D'ailleurs, elle plaignait sincèrement Lupin, avec nostalgie, elle se rappela quelques unes des plus mémorables vengeances de Calypso. Il y avait bien sûr eu cette fois où en cinquième année, elle sortait avec ce serpentard de septième qui l'avait trompée… le pauvre petit n'avait pas très bien compris ce qu'il lui était arrivé quand lui et sa copine (une poufsouffle) s'étaient retrouvés accrochés par les pieds à l'un des lustres de Poudlard… en sous vêtements. Oh et puis quand elle avait découvert l'origine des rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet… pauvre Skeeter… tout le monde depuis la surnommait « Le cafard ». En une après midi, Calypso avait réussi à ce que Skeeter se mette à dos tout le lycée, depuis, elle n'avait plus jamais eu d'amis… et à noël, toujours la traditionnelle boîte que ses camarades se faisaient un plaisir de lui envoyer… et qui était bourrée de cafards.

Bien sûr, elle et Sarra avaient largement contribuées à ces vengeances, du moins quand Calypso leur demandait de l'aide… et c'est ainsi qu'au bout de six ans, à force de pratique, elles étaient devenues incroyablement habiles en potion et en sortilèges, avaient brisé à peu près la totalité des règles de Poudlard et ne s'étaient jamais fais prendre. Bien évidemment tout le monde savait qui étaient les responsables de tels actes, mais comme l'avait fait si judicieusement remarquer Calypso en première année, elles étaient « innocentes jusqu'à preuve du contraire ». D'ailleurs, Dumbledore, ravi, ne pouvait s'empêcher de réutiliser cette expression dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Elle repensa également au fait que cette année serait leur dernière, et qu'il était donc hors de question de quitter le château, sans avoir au préalable…

La voix de Calypso la coupa dans ses réflexions :

« C'est notre dernière année, il n'est pas question de partir sans laisser de traces !

- Evidemment.

- Une idée Vicky ?

- Je pensais à quelque chose de mémorable, inoubliable, incroyable… digne de nous. Mais aussi à un peu de bizutage…si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Il faut que quelqu'un nous succède.

- Et si on organisait des auditions, s'exclama Sarra, excitée comme une puce…. Oui vous avez bien entendu, excitée comme une puce… comme quoi, à Poudlard, rien n'est impossible.

- Des auditions ? demanda Calypso sceptique.

- Oui, on met une annonce, on choisit quelques filles parmis celles qui se présentent… et chacune en prend une ou deux… leur apprends à être de vrais femmes, avec tout ce que cela implique… et on en fait une sorte de tradition… puisque celles qu'on aura formé devront à leur tour former quelqu'un d'autres.

- Tu sais que tu es un génie ? murmura Calypso, Eh les filles ? Vous avez remarqué que le nouveau professeur était canon ?

- Et inaccessible, grogna Vicky, frustrée comme tout.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Moi je veux bien essayer, enchaîna Calypso.

- Oh, pitié pas ça, soupira Sarra, avant de se prendre la tête entre les bras.

- QUOI ? Pas touche, t'as déjà Lupin. Si quelqu'un doit tenter sa chance ici ça sera moi, asséna Victoria, catégorique.

- Tu as peur de la concurrence mon chou ? siffla Calypso, perfidement.

- Calypso, et si tu allais voir Lupin, esquiva McLogan, je suis sûre qu'il s'ennuie déjà de toi. Oh et puis ça fera tellement réaliste, une petite amie qui brave timidement les obstacles séparant les quatre maisons pour aller dîner avec son petit copain !

- Peut-être après la répartition, accepta Calypso.

Après l'incroyablement ennuyante répartition des premières années, Dumbledore, s'étant levé, clama :

" Bonsoir chers anciens et nouveaux élèves, bienvenu à vous tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je vous rappelle bien évidemment que la forêt interdite est, Ô surprise ! Interdite. Monsieur Rusard a également tenu à ce que je vous fasse remarquer que la liste des objets interdits dans l'établissement à été placardée sur la porte de son bureau… en espérant néanmoins que vous n'ayez jamais à franchir cette porte, j'aimerais aussi dire que je suis incroyablement ravi que certaines maisons ce soit rapprochées jusqu'à sortir ensemble…

Et dire qu'il était considéré comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Comment donc quelqu'un d'aussi vieux pouvait-il avoir si peu de tact ?

- … et je vous souhaite à tous un très bon appétit ! enchaîna t il.

Les élèves le regardaient étrangement… Depuis quand Dumbledore s'amusait-il à jouer à l'agence matrimonial. Et depuis quand est ce qu'il oubliait également de présenter les nouveaux professeurs ?

- Ah et j'oubliais, je vous présente Joshua Artz, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et qui est beaucoup moins sot et inexpérimenté qu'il n'en a l'air.

- Attention, Albus, je pourrais mal le prendre, répliqua Joshua, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les élèves sourirent amusés… avant de se figer de stupeur. Calypso Chrysler venait de se lever, le plus naturellement du monde, et franchissait nonchalamment les quelques mètres qui séparaient sa table de celle des gryffondors. Arrivée à destination, elle prit place aux côtés de son petit ami, qui, comme l'ensemble de ces camarades de classe, était plutôt ébahi. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui chuchota :

- Souris on est filmé. Oh et si tu pouvais avoir l'air moins stupide ça ne serait pas de refus. Est-il si inhabituel qu'une fille veuille dîner avec son petit copain.

Tout en disant cela, elle glissa une main dans la sienne, et fit un sourire éblouissant à toutes les personnes qui les regardaient… avant d'en avoir marre et de cracher :

- Ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec un griffy que j'ai changé, alors je vous conseille, si vous tenez à vos yeux, de regarder autre part !

- Attention mademoiselle Chrysler, cette exclamation publique pourra être retenue comme preuve contre vous dès qu'un élève se présentera dépourvu d'œil !

- Et si il vient sans bras ? questionna-t-elle un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Alors vous serez innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire, répondit Albus, ravi une fois de plus d'utiliser cette expression qu'il chérissait tant.

- Albus, ne l'encouragez pas voyons ! gronda McGonagall. Et mademoiselle Chrysler, je vous prierais d'éviter d'arracher les membres de mes élèves.

- Techniquement, un œil n'est pas un membre, remarqua Joshua, souriant comme tout, cette génération promettait d'être intéressante.

- Calypso, revient ici tout de suite, persifla Lucius.

- Bonne idée, va-t-en ! renchérit James.

Joshua les observa avec plus d'intérêt encore, un Potter en accord avec un Malefoy ? Cette fille devait vraiment être importante alors…

- Voyons James, sois gentil. C'est pas parce qu'en six ans, tu n'as toujours pas réussi à avoir Lily qu'il faut en vouloir à Remus d'être heureux.

- Les serpentard ne sont pas admis à cette table, intervint Lily calmement.

- Tiens, miss préfète se manifeste. C'est le fait de ne pas avoir eu le poste de préfet en chef qui te met dans cet état Lily ? Demanda innocemment Victoria, semblant s'amuser comme une folle.

- Voyons Vicky, ne soit pas si méchante… j'ai toujours pensé que les remarques perfides n'étaient pas la meilleure des solutions.

Suite à son petit discours et au vu de la réaction de la quasi-totalité des élèves de la grande salle (étouffement de mise), Calypso comprit qu'elle ne devait pas vraiment avoir l'air convaincante. Ses deux amies la rejoignirent d'ailleurs à la table des gryffondors, Vicky se glissant entre James et Lily, prenant un plaisir évident à contrarier Potter, qui après tant d'années, réussissait enfin à avoir une discussion civilisée avec sa chère et tendre, tandis que Sarra prenait place aux côtés de Black qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire charmeur :

- Alors comment vas-tu ?

- Depuis quand est ce qu'on se parle, Black ? s'étonna cette dernière, du moins il supposa qu'il s'agissait d'étonnement puisque sa voix avait l'air plus vivante que d'ordinaire.

- Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis.

- Parfait. Je n'aime pas Lupin.

- Mais je parlais de Calypso voyons !

- Caly, tu traînes avec « ça » ? Quelle déception ! murmura Sarra, dégoûtée.

- OUI ! Quelle déception, Calypso revient ici tout de suite, ou ça va mal se passer ! menaça Lucius.

- Mr. Malefoy voyons, veuillez mesurer vos paroles, murmura Joshua, ou on pourra finir par croire que vous avez de mauvaises intentions, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas n'est ce pas ?

Lucius, qui se voyait déjà en train de brûler l'ensemble des Maraudeurs après les avoir torturés répondit, neutre :

- Evidemment non monsieur.

- Oh ! Je suis tellement heureux de voir comme mes élèves ne font fi de la rivalité entre maison et affrontent tous les obstacles pour leur amour !

Dumbledore devait être aveugle… oui c'était sûrement cela… aveugle. Car la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux n'avait, de loin, pas le moindre lien avec de l'amour. Chez les gryffondors, Victoria prenait un malin plaisir à semer la zizanie entre James et Lily, se plaisant à rappeler les humiliations les plus cuisantes que Lily avait fait subir à James, et à nommer les filles avec lesquelles ce dernier avait passé du « bon temps », tout en demandant l'aide de Lily lorsque le prénom d'une fille lui échappait, et celle de James lorsqu'elle ne se souvenait plus exactement si Lily l'avait giflé avec la main gauche ou la droite. Sarra quant à elle, menaçait Black avec ses couverts, lui assurant que s'il avait le malheur de reposer sa main sur sa cuisse, cette main finirait en lambeau. Quant à Calypso, elle, prenait un malin plaisir à écraser, à l'aide de ses talons vertigineux, les pieds de Remus Lupin, qui lui devait se forcer à sourire tout en lui murmurant des insultes plus perfides les unes que les autres à l'oreille.

- Oui, tellement d'amour, soupira Dumbledore, ému aux larmes. »

Une main sur son épaule empêcha Remus de rebrousser chemin, il se retourna, et qu'elle ne fut sa surprise de se retrouver en face de Lucius Malefoy… Depuis quand est ce que Malefoy lui parlait ? Ce dernier engagea d'ailleurs la conversation, crispé :

« Lupin, ne t'approches plus de Calypso !

- Et pourquoi donc ferais-je ça ?

- Parce que tu ne l'as mérite pas. Une fille d'aussi bonne famille ne peut se permettre de sortir avec la vermine. Sa réputation, son avenir et son mariage pourraient être compromis, enchaîna Lucius, qui semblait assez agacé…voire inquiet.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est assez intelligente pour faire ses propres choix ?

- Justement, non. A chaque fois que Chrysler se permet de « faire ses propres choix », les conséquences en sont désastreuses. Et si tu ne veux pas d'embrouilles, je te conseillerais de t'éloigner au plus vite d'elle. Je ne sais pas moi, largue la, trompe la, débrouille toi. Je ne veux plus qu'elle te fréquente.

- Et bien entendu, parce que le Grand Malefoy l'a demandé, je suis censé obéir sans protester ?

- Heureux que tu le comprennes si vite. Oh et puis si tu l'_aime_, je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêche de m'obéir, après tout, le plus important est de vouloir qu'elle soit heureuse… et donc loin de toi Lupin ? S'il te plaît éloigne toi d'elle, rajouta t il difficilement, voyant que ces méthodes traditionnelles ne semblaient pas fonctionner.

- Serais tu inquiet Malefoy ?

- N'importe quoi.

- Tiens, et moi qui pensais que tu ne ressentais rien, tu dois vraiment tenir à elle pour t'abaisser à me supplier.

- Je ne te supplie pas Lupin. Je te conseille juste de la quitter avant que ça ne dégénère. Tu sais tout aussi bien que nous tous que Calypso n'est pas la fille qu'il te faut… Elle est cruelle Lupin, cruelle. Et que tu l'aimes ou non, elle finira par te briser le cœur.

- Je doute fortement qu'elle me brise le cœur, répondit Remus.

- Tu as raison, déclara Lucius retrouvant brusquement son calme et sa froideur légendaire, je n'ai aucune raison d'intervenir, merci de m'avoir rappelé qui était Calypso Chrysler. Passe une très bonne nuit Lupin, termina Lucius, rebroussant chemin, près à s'en aller.

Remus, intrigué l'interpella :

- Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Il s'agit de Chrysler pauvre idiot. Non seulement elle te le brisera, ton cœur, mais elle en piétinera les morceaux.

Et sur ces dernières prédictions, Lucius quitta les lieux afin de regagner son dortoir, soulagé, laissant derrière lui un Remus Lupin plutôt inquiet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus rejoignit son dortoir, pour y découvrir James, Sirius et Peter, qui l'attendaient plutôt énervés. Il referma la porte derrière lui et traversa la pièce, sans même les regarder, avant de s'affaler sur son lit, las.

« Alors, tu n'as rien à nous expliquer, demanda James, méchamment.

- Tu ne sors pas réellement avec Chrysler n'est ce pas ? questionna Sirius, légèrement… déçu ?

- Pourquoi est ce que vous nous faites croire que vous êtes en couple si vous ne l'êtes pas ? demanda Peter.

Remus, paniqué, demanda :

- Comment l'avez-vous appris ?

- Je l'ai vu t'écraser les pieds, répondit Peter.

- Et moi je n'ai jamais vu d'amoureux transis dire à leur bien aimée : « S'il n'y avait pas autant de témoin, tu peux être sûr que je t'aurais déjà arracher les tripes, sale petite peste », rétorqua James.

- Moi, je l'avais pas deviné… vous aviez l'air tellement amoureux ! murmura Sirius, avant de se taire au vu des regards exaspérés des trois autres.

- Nous ne sortons pas ensemble, je fais semblant d'être avec elle pour qu'elle ne révèle pas mon secret…

- Elle te fait du chantage ? demanda James

- Oui… il parait que sortir avec moi lui évitera d'avoir à se fiancer avec ton frère Sirius.

- Elle te fait du chantage ? répéta James dégoûté…

- Je la comprends, j'aurais fais la même chose si on voulait m'obliger à épouser Regulus, soupira Sirius.

Ces amis les fusillèrent du regard.

- Bah quoi ! Elle est canon ! Pourquoi est ce que ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle a demandé de sortir avec !

- Et tu vas faire quoi alors ? intervint Peter.

- Jouer le jeu.

- Et si tu l'espionnais, proposa James.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Lupin.

- C'est une serpentard, et pas n'importe laquelle. C'est LA serpentard. Elle a l'air assez puissante, c'est la meilleure amie de Lucius Malefoy et elle va sûrement épouser un mangemort et en devenir une. En la fréquentant et en te rapprochant d'elle, tu pourras la manipuler, comme elle l'a fait avec toi, et découvrir des informations… sur les plans de Voldemort…

Peter frissonna à l'entente de ce nom, tandis que Sirius rétorqua :

- Je doute fortement qu'elle devienne mangemort. Et puis James, tu as bien vu ses parents, ils sont bien loin de l'image qu'on se fait des familles plongées dans la magie noire…

- Peu importe, même si elle ne compte pas en devenir une, elle est en plein dans ce monde et je doute qu'elle soit tenue à l'écart de ce qui se trame vu son influence chez les serpentards, coupa Remus. James, tu es un génie… au moins comme ça, je n'aurais plus l'impression d'être exploité comme une bête.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, rétorqua Sirius, agacé. Calypso n'est pas une simple cruche éperdue qu'on peut manipuler à notre guise… j'espère au moins que tu connais les risques… Si elle se rend compte de ce que tu trames… je doute que cela va se terminer en petite vengeance puérile… non, si elle découvre ce que tu essayes de lui faire, je ne donne pas cher de nos peaux.

- Serais tu effrayé Sirius ? questionna James

- Non, simplement réaliste. Je te signale que si le plan foire, on n'aura pas seulement trois adolescentes en colère à nos trousses, mais toute une génération de mangemort, qui eux, ne se donnent pas de limites. Mais bon, nous ne sommes pas les Maraudeurs pour rien. Remus, mon frère, meurt dignement !

- Je suis ravi de voir à quel point ma mort d'enthousiasme, ironisa ce dernier.

- On ferait bien d'en parler à Dumbledore vous ne pensez pas ? questionna Peter, qui s'était fait assez discret jusque là.

- Non, trancha Sirius, on lui en parlera seulement si on a des résultats.

- Très bien, Remus, j'espère que tes pieds se sont remis du dîner de tout à l'heure ? questionna Peter, amusé. J'avoue que ses talons avaient l'air aiguisés.

- Pourquoi est ce qu'elle t'écrasait les pieds au fait ? questionna James, curieux.

- Parce que je lui ai dis que l'uniforme du lycée la grossissait atrocement, ricana Remus.

- Tiens, tiens, Chrysler aurait-elle une quelconque influence sur toi ? interrogea Sirius. Je doute que l'ancien Remus-le-gentil ai jamais dit ou fait quelque chose de méchant à une fille volontairement.

- Cette garce me met hors de moi. Je ne me vois pas vraiment lui sourire en déclarant que je la trouve sublime, rétorqua Remus, sèchement.

- Ah parce que tu la trouve sublime ? demanda Sirius, un sourire aux lèvres.

- N'échantetméchantepasjolidutout, furent les dernières paroles – si l'on peut se permettre de les qualifier comme ça, de Remus avant de tirer la couette sur sa tête, signalant par là la fin de la discussion. Ses trois amis ricanèrent avant d'éteindre la lumière et de se coucher. Il commençait à se faire tard, et par tradition, ils n'enfreignaient jamais le règlement dès le premier soir depuis une très fâcheuse expérience en deuxième année.

Calypso, nerveuse et agitée, marchait rapidement dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du château, tentant de rejoindre sa salle commune sans se faire prendre. Il se faisait tard, et le couvre-feu devait être passé depuis pas moins de deux heures. Elle n'avait pas pu attendre le lendemain pour envoyer cette lettre à sa mère. Et avait VRAIMENT besoin de nouvelles chaussures, et aussi d'une crème hydratante, d'une nouvelle robe et d'un bonnet… oh et puis d'un sac aussi, un fushia, et d'un nouveau khôl pour les yeux… En gros, un cas d'extrême urgence. Le problème c'est qu'elle s'était malencontreusement perdue sur le chemin du retour, et alors qu'il lui avait fallu seulement une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre la volière, cela faisait bientôt plus d'une heure qu'elle tournait en rond et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa salle commune. Un toussotement discret l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Elle fit volte face, la main sur le cœur et tentant tant bien que mal de retenir le cri strident qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Son nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se tenait devant elle, semblant plus amusé qu'autre chose, il remarqua d'ailleurs :

« Tiens, tiens, miss Chrysler. Vous faites drôlement parler de vous dans ce lycée on dirait…

- Que voulez vous, l'amour donne des ailes…

- Feriez vous référence au pauvre petit gryffondor que vous avez assailli lors du banquet.

- Pauvre petit gryffondor ? rétorqua-t-elle.

- Vous préfériez chanceux ?

- Oui, je ne vois pas en quoi Lupin est malchanceux de m'avoir.

- Vous appelez votre petit ami par son nom de famille ? s'étonna son professeur, toujours aussi nonchalant.

- Je le trouve plutôt artZistique son nom de famille, souffla t elle, souriante.

- Il semblerait que vous ayez un faible pour les jeux de mots. Certains professeurs m'ont conseillés de me méfier de vous… Aurais je des raisons particulières pour le faire miss Chrysler ? questionna Artz. Et si vous m'expliquiez ce que vous faites encore, bien après le couvre feu, dans un couloir ?

- Demandez ça à Dumbledore.

- Pardon ?

- Cette histoire ne concerne que monsieur le directeur. Si vous désirez en savoir plus, faites lui part de vos interrogations, il consentira peut-être à vous donner quelques éclaircissements.

- Seriez vous en train d'utiliser Dumbledore comme prétexte à une quelconque escapade nocturne ? J'ai été à Poudlard moi aussi.

- Quelle maison ?

- Serpentard évidemment.

- Je suis impressionnée, vous venez grandement de remonter dans mon estime, j'avais l'impression d'avoir à faire à un lionceau décérébré.

- Seriez vous entrain de m'insulter indirectement miss Chrysler ? l'interrogea le professeur, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur.

- Moi ? lança Calypso, faussement outragée.

Il sourit, et enchaîna :

- Je doute que la mission que Dumbledore vous a confié consiste à demander à votre mère d'envoyer quelqu'un faire quelques courses pour vous. Et votre salle commune est dans le couloir parallèle à celui-ci, à gauche. Sur ce, bonne soirée miss Chrysler.

Il tourna les talons, mais quelques instants plus tard néanmoins, fit volte-face et annonça, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire largement :

- A oui, j'oubliais… Mardi soir, retenue. 20h devant mon bureau. »

Petiiit sondage:

Quelle est votre prestation masculine préférée (j'adore cette phrase) ?

Les candidats:

Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Lucius ou... Joshua (J'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir tomber amoureuse de l'un de mes propres personnages... mais bon passons)

Je suis assez curieuse de savoir qui a le plus de succès

Bonne journée, et je vous laisse pour aller.... bosser (eurk)


	7. Chapter 7

Helloooow

Dernièrement, je me suis trouvée une passion pour… le ménage.

Etrange n'est ce pas…

Résultat : mes mains me font atrocement mal et sont toutes rouges (merci Javel), et ma manicure est fichue…

Mais au moins maman est contente xD… et au moins quand je fais le boulot à sa place elle ne me harcèle pas en hurlant (je cite) : « Va bosser, tu n'as rien fais de toutes ces vacances, hier tu étais avec les filles, ce matin tu étais avec les filles, ce soir tu seras (poétique hein ?) avec les filles, donc QUAND EST-CE QUE TU AS PREVU DE BOSSER. Ah et si tu pouvais passer le balais dans ma chambre… »

DEMAIN C'EST LA FIIIN DE L'ANNEE… Et 2009 va me manquer.  
J'avoue que cette année était… mémorable :

- Prof de maths (3) à l'accent… particulier… qui ne nous as rien appris.

Techniquement en mathématiques, j'ai eu une troisième (19 de moyenne générale quand même xD).

Rien.

Et maintenant la première… vous comprendrez mon 8 de moyenne, et la crise familiale suite à la réception du bulletin tant redouté.

Quelqu'un aurait une fanfiction/un film/ un livre à me conseiller ? Je déprime (d'ailleurs j'ai même ma playlist spéciale : Sinatra, Bowie, Cat Stevens, Bryan Adams et même Jeff Buckley…)… et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Et en plus je fais des cauchemards… Même quand je regardais une dizaine d'épisodes d'esprits criminels par soir je ne faisais pas de cauchemards… ça craint.

Bref, je sais que ma vie ne passionne personne donc… place à la fanfic' (et désolée d'avance pour les probables fautes d'orthographe… je n'ai pas le courage de me relire…)

**5Pistache5 :** Merciii, bonne année au fait et joyeux noël (avec un PEU de retard xD)… SIRIUUUS MY LOOOVE… mdr moi aussi je l'aime Blackounet… mais je préfère Joshua… même si, d'après ma besta (t'imagines j'ai du lui faire la lecture… d'une centaine de pages… parce que parait-il madame n'aime pas lire mais tiens ABSOLUMENT à savoir ce que j'ai écris…) il est agaçant comme tout… bref love him, même si personne d'autre ne l'aime… d'ailleurs il sera assez présent dans les prochains chapitres. Et merciii pour ta review… j'avais prévu d'écrire une dizaine de chapitres ces vacances… et je n'ai même pas pu terminé celui que j'avais commencé… par contre j'ai écriiis une tonne d'autres trucs… mais qui n'ont rien à voir avec harry potter.

**Tictatine :** Bonne chance pour tes exams… alors euh… tu fais éducation islamique ?? Waaa, c'est où ça ? Nous (merci mon dieu) on a arrêté d'en faire à cinquième… c'est chiant hein… tu fais ça en arabe ? Je me souviens des tonnes et des tonnes de pages que je devais apprendre… par cœur…

A et pour Joshua tu n'as rien vu… il est pire que chiant, il est… il est… JE L'AIIIMEUU xD. En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira…

Chapitre 7 : Minou, minou, minou

Assise, un verre de lait à la main, son emploi du temps dans l'autre, et sorcière hebdo sur les genoux, Calypso tentait tant bien que mal de finir son petit-déjeuner, lire son horoscope et étudier son emploi du temps, tout en s'incrustant de temps en temps dans la conversation passionnée qui avait lieue entre Lucius et Bellatrix sur la « future organisation de la maison des serpentard », autrement dit le recrutement des mangemorts. Voyant que Calypso les écoutait, Bellatrix avait bien évidemment persiflé que, étant donné que Madame fricotait avec un gryffondor, ils avaient des soucis à se faire quant à sa « réelle appartenance ». Il serait stupide de douter que Chrysler ne l'a pas tout de suite remise à sa place. Intégrer les mangemorts lui serait d'une grande utilité pour l'accomplissement de son « marché avec Dumbledore », mais une fois cela fait… pourra-t-elle rebrousser chemin ? Elle en doutait fortement, et puis, le vieux fou ne méritait pas tous ces sacrifices. Si un jour, elle en arrivait à porter l'un de ses masques, cela serait bien évidemment parce qu'elle en aurait décidé ainsi, et pas autrement.

Par inadvertance, une première année –pauvre petite, renversa son verre de lait… sur la jupe de Calypso. Le liquide s'écoula petit à petit entre les jambes de cette dernière, qui ne s'était étonnamment pas encore remise du choc… Six années à Poudlard et jamais PERSONNE n'avait osé la traiter de cette manière, non seulement la petite ne s'était pas excusée, mais en plus de cela, elle n'avait même pas eu la décence de paraître désolée. Après avoir nettoyé les dégâts à l'aide d'un sort, Calypso déclara à sa si sotte voisine de table tout en lui souriant largement :

« L'éducation de nos jours laisse à désirer.

Les serpentards ne s'excusent pas, assena la petite, fièrement.

Et les premières années font profil bas, rétorqua Calypso, alors excuses toi pour ce que tu viens de me faire tout de suite.

Dans la grande salle, le silence s'était fait, étrangement les élèves, toutes maisons confondues, raffolaient des disputes entre serpentards… surtout lorsque l'un des protagonistes n'était autre que Calypso Chrysler.

Sinon quoi ?

Pourquoi était-ce toujours son rôle à elle d'inculquer les bonnes manières aux autres ?

Agacée, Calypso se saisit des cheveux de la petite, avant de lui plonger la tête dans son assiette creuse.

Ici, tu es à serpentard petite, pas au pays des merveilles. Alors un conseil, si tu veux passer ton année sans embrouilles, évites de me manquer de respect, persifla t elle.

La petite fondit en larmes, sous les rires des autres élèves, et s'enfuit de la grande salle, sûrement pour aller se débarbouiller…

MISS CHRYSLER ! Hurla McGonagall, un tel comportement est indigne d'une élève de septième année. Vous êtes censée servir de guide, d'exemple. Et non pas brutaliser ces petits !

Je ne les brutalise pas madame, grogna Calypso, je les éduque.

Miss Chrysler, intervint Dumbledore, calmement, peut-être avez-vous cru bien faire mais il n'est pas à vous d'éduquer cette petite, alors j'apprécierais que vous évitiez ce genre de comportement.

Voyons Dumbledore… avança Horace Slughorn.

Evidemment, tout le monde savait que Slughorn raffolait de Calypso Chrysler, et que, malgré les années, il s'acharnait à se persuader que Calypso n'était rien d'autre qu'une « pauvre petite fille » qui cherchait à bien faire, mais qui dérapait légèrement. Charmant… Incroyablement naïf comme raisonnement, mais charmant.

… miss Chrysler a cru bien faire et l'erreur est humaine, continua le professeur de potion, évitez de la gronder de si bon matin, de toute façon, ce genre d'accident ne se reproduira plus, n'est ce pas miss ? et puis avoir une retenue dès son arrivée à Poudlard laisse à désirer.

Elle en a déjà une, je l'ai collée hier, cru bon d'ajouter Joshua Artz.

Comment ? s'étonna Horace, qu'a donc fait cette pauvre petite ? Enchaîna t il.

Et c'est ainsi, que l'ensemble du collège appris que Calypso Chrysler était incapable de retrouver le chemin de sa salle commune, malgré les six années écoulées.

Quoi de mieux pour commencer l'année qu'un double cours de divination ? C'est donc incroyablement enthousiastes, notez l'ironie, que Calypso, Sarra et Victoria franchirent la porte de leur salle de divination. Elles prirent place dans les poufs les plus reculés de la salle, et attendirent, sceptiques, le début du cours. Alors, qu'allait donc encore inventer cette pauvre vieille femme. Leur demanderait-elle de deviner les causes de leurs morts dans des feuilles de thé ou plutôt de dévisser sur leur tragique destin tout en interprétant leurs rêves ?

Elles observèrent le reste de la classe, notant sans surprise la présence de Sirius Black et James Potter, regroupés au milieu de la salle, avec les quelques autres élèves ayant choisis de garder la divination, et faisant les pitres, comme d'habitude. Chrysler, McLogan et Williamson étaient les seuls élèves de serpentard à avoir garder cette option. Non pas qu'elles étaient passionnées de divination ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais elles appréciaient l'ambiance calfeutrée de la salle, leur permettant de comploter à leur aise, sans être interrompu par un quelconque énergumène puisqu'ils étaient tous la plupart du temps, occupés ailleurs.

Soudain, le silence se fit et toutes les têtes convergèrent vers la même direction… une sinistre musique s'éleva dans les airs, et leur bien aimée professeur, Oracla Delacroix apparut. Décidemment, cette vieille folle semblait avoir le goût pour les entrées théâtrales et incroyablement ridicules… six ans qu'elle leur refaisait le même coup…

« Chers élèves prédestinés à passer cette dernière année avec moi. Vous êtes bien la preuve vivante du destin, du fatum, JAMAIIIS, au oui Jamais vous n'auriez pensé atterrir ici n'est ce pas mes petits ?

Euh… madame, c'est nous qui avons choisis nos options, précisa un serdaigle, plutôt mignon

Le destin est une chose que l'on ne peut contrôler, le gronda le professeur, cessez donc vos élucubrations ou la foudre pourrait s'abattre sur vous ! Par Merlin, quelle insolence, oser dire que de pauvres élèves comme vous ont le pouvoir de contrôler notre destin à tous… non mais quelle insolence, quel…

Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il a dit, remarqua Calypso, sous l'étonnement général… depuis quand les serpentard prenaient la défense des serdaigles ? Et comme tous septième année qui se respecte nous avons eu, le choix de continuer ou d'arrêter votre matière… Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'on fait tous encore ici. Et moi qui pensais qu'avec l'âge, vous auriez retrouvé la raison.

Oracla l'observa pendant un instant, avant de sourire et de reprendre comme si rien ne s'était passé :

Je vous expliquais donc à quel point j'étais ravie de conclure cette année avec une si merveilleuse classe de septième année. Comme vous le savez, cette année sera ma dernière… je compte ensuite aller m'installer en Inde, avec mon frère jumeau, Oraclus.

Même avec tous les efforts du monde, les élèves ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner : Oracla et Oraclus ?

Pauvres petits, leurs parents devaient sûrement être souls lors de leur naissance...

Espérons que la future prof de divination de Poudlard soit un peu moins sonnée que celle-ci… après leur avoir expliqué ce qu'elle attendait d'eux, elle alla s'asseoir dans son bureau, tout en les observant derrière le rideau de cheveux roux et sales qui lui couvrait le visage.

Les filles sortirent leur livre de leur sac… Oracla leur avait demandé d'interpréter leur rêve…

Est-ce que l'une de vous se souvient de l'un de ses rêves, demanda Calypso.

Non, répondirent simultanément les deux filles.

Très bien. On va dire que toi Sarra, tu as rêvé que tu marchais dans le chemin de traverse, proposa Calypso.

Ouiii ! parfaitement, et que après et bah ils ont fermé la route, enchaîna Victoria.

Non, je sais… il y avait un trou béant à la place de la suite du sentier, l'interrompit Calypso.

Et Sarra est restée bloquée… avant d'être aidée par un chien énorme !

Un chien ? s'étonna Calypso… j'aurais plutôt pensé à un hippogriffe… ou un dragon.

Non ! Non, l'interrompit Victoria. Un énorme chien noir !

Parfait, maintenant qu'on a ton rêve Sarra, à toi l'honneur pour l'interpréter, enchaîna Calypso, en lui tendant son bouquin.

Le sentier représente la routine, la continuité, et aussi d'une certaine part la personnalité, grogna Sarra, somnolente comme toujours.

Et le trou ? demanda impatiemment Victoria.

Un problème, le vide, le néant, la fin, l'abîme, la tristesse, la dépression peut être.

Ah. Et je présumes que le grand chien noir est un sinistro ? demanda Calypso.

Oui, la mort.

Victoria, tu n'aurais pas pu choisir autre chose qu'un grand chien noir ? grogna Chrysler. Non mais franchement…

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'en ai vu un récemment.

Tu vas bientôt mourir, remarqua Sarra avant de se rendormir, complètement cette fois ci.

Ses deux amies l'observèrent étrangement, avant que Calypso ne soupire :

C'est fou comme j'ai envie de lui arracher la tête des fois.

Elle dort… je la mobilise et tu t'occupes du reste ? demanda Victoria sceptique… On pouvait aisément comprendre que l'idée de sa mort prochaine ne la réjouissait pas plus que ça…

Tiens, tiens les filles ! Alors ça avance ? hurla Sirius qui par on ne sait quel miracle, venait d'apparaître à leurs côtés.

Le meurtre ou l'interprétation du rêve, questionna Victoria innocemment.

Meu…meurtre ? bégaya Sirius, inquiet.

Oui, on envisageait de démembrer Sarra, répondit joyeusement Victoria. Tu veux nous aider ? Tu n'auras qu'à à faire disparaître le cadavre, rien de bien compliqué.

Calypso, tes amies m'inquiètent, murmura Sirius, sur un ton conspirateur.

Black… combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que nous ne sommes PAS amis.

Autant de fois qu'il le faudra chérie, murmura Sirius, charmeur.

Vicky, ça te dérangerai qu'au lieu d'un seul meurtre, on en accomplisse deux ? demanda Calypso, faussement sérieuse.

Absolument pas, on commence par qui ? On devra faire vite, on a métamorphose juste après.

Euh… ce fut un plaisir, bon cours les filles, rajouta Sirius avant de s'en aller précipitamment.

Je me demande pourquoi est ce qu'il s'acharne à venir me parler ? s'interrogea Calypso, perplexe.

Peut-être parce qu'il pense que tu n'es pas si détestable que tu en a l'air… proposa Victoria.

La blague. Non mais, comment est ce qu'il a bien pu se mettre une telle idée en tête ?

Euh… tu sors avec un gryffondor, tu n'as maltraité personne depuis la rentrée… enfin du moins à part cette pauvre petite première année, je dois bien avouer que c'était assez divertissant, et en plus tu viens de prendre la défense d'un serdaigle et d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec Black… Je continue ?

Je ne sors PAS avec un gryffondor, il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins d'un marché. La rentrée était hier, donc je ne penses pas avoir été inactive depuis autant de temps, j'ai défendu le serdaigle parce que j'ai l'intention d'en faire mon quart d'heure et si tu appelles conversation civilisée le fait de le consulter à propos de son futur assassinat, alors oui, je viens d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec Black.

Mouais… si tu le dis Caly, n'empêche tu t'adoucis, rajouta Victoria, amusée.

Je « m'adoucirais » le jour où l'on pourra qualifier Sarra de personnes « enthousiaste et dynamique », la contredit Calypso.

Il les observa avec attention, elles discutaient avec animation devant leur salle de cours. Il s'était toujours demandé comment trois filles aussi différentes pouvaient aussi bien s'entendre. Assise en tailleur, Sarra observait les élèves alentour, avec une sorte de curiosité malsaine. Sa chemise parfaitement rentré dans sa jupe ne présentant pas le moindre faux pli, ses derbys cirés et étincelante de propreté, et ses chaussettes hautes remontées. Sa peau dépourvue de la moindre imperfection et assez foncée scintillait et paraissait irréelle, tandis que ses pupilles dorées, pour une fois bien dilatées, et soulignées de khôl observaient ses congénères, avec application. Un collier de perle ornait son cou gracile et ses ongles étaient parfaitement manicurés. Vu le temps qu'elle passait à dormir en cours, les élèves se demandaient souvent comment est ce qu'elle parvenait à garder ces vêtements, cheveux et maquillage aussi impeccable durant toute la journée. Jamais on ne l'avait aperçue négligée, ou mal habillée, élégance étant toujours de mise. Près d'elle, Victoria Logan détonait étrangement… sa jupe raccourcie comme toujours laissait voir ses longues jambes bronzées, et son chemisier, sûrement deux tailles en dessous de la norme, moulait plus que permis ses formes… elle avait attaché en un chignon ses épais cheveux blonds, et des lèvres rouges venaient compléter le tableau. Provocante au possible, elle discutait avec Calypso. Plutôt petite de taille, cette dernière portait constamment des talons vertigineux, et avait remplacé son blazer par un gilet d'homme. Elle portait sa jupe taille haute, et sa cravate verte et argent contrastait avec ses cheveux noirs, puisque c'est là qu'elle avait préféré l'attacher. Elle portait un bracelet en or assez volumineux au poignet, et ses yeux étaient soulignés de khôl comme toujours.

Il les observa encore un moment, tout en se demandant dans quel pétrin il s'était embarqué, et s'approcha discrètement, prêt à endosser le rôle d'amoureux transis, non sans efforts considérables et plutôt agacé par les regards, très peu discrets, que lui jetaient sans arrêt ses camarades de classe. Il n'avait pas oublié sa discussion de la veille avec Lucius, mais préférait ne pas la prendre en compte. Puisque étant donné qu'ils ne sortaient pas réellement ensemble, il ne risquait pas de s'attacher à elle… et donc pourrait mener son projet à bien, à savoir l'espionner afin de récolter le plus d'informations possibles sur l'ennemi.

Elle se retourna alors qu'un mètre seulement les séparait et lui fit un sourire éblouissant, sûrement teinté d'hypocrisie, il lui sourit en retour et lui saisit la main déjà lassée au bout de quelques jours à peine de jouer la comédie. Et lui qui rêvait d'une jolie petite amie sans problèmes et sans complication. Qui sourirait –pour de vrai, lorsqu'elle l'apercevrait et l'embrasserait avec amour…et non pour bien paraître. Soit l'exact opposé de Chrysler… et pourtant, il était avec Chrysler. Il lui lâcha la main à l'approche de McGonagall qui les observait férocement, sûrement effrayé à l'idée qu'il puisse se donner en spectacle, avec toute l'indécence dont Chrysler pouvait faire preuve, en plein milieu de son cours de métamorphose. Ils se séparèrent en début de cours, les gens n'espéraient tout de même pas les voir constamment collés l'un à l'autre à se murmurer de ridicule mots doux à l'oreille, si ?

Il rejoignit Sirius qui lui avait gardé une place tandis qu'elle s'asseyait près de Lucius. Le cours se passa sans encombre, du moins, jusqu'à ce que Sirius, distrait, ne transforme la tasse en réel chat et non plus en figurine comme il était supposé le faire. Autant dire que la scène qui suivit ce malencontreux accident restera gravée dans les annales de Poudlard. Peter effrayé comme tout se cachait sous la table tandis que le chat tentait tant bien que mal de l'attraper… Patmol quant à lui, poursuivait le chat ne pouvant s'empêcher de retenir ses instincts primaires. Au niveau des serpentard, Malefoy avait viré blanc comme neige, et Calypso observait l'étrange spectacle se déroulant entre Sirius, Peter et le chat avec scepticisme, et pas mal de curiosité… Bellatrix, avait sorti un poignard d'on ne sait où, et attendait impatiemment de pouvoir le planter dans le chat… ou dans Peter… ou dans Sirius… Elle avait l'air assez effrayante d'ailleurs, semblant avoir perdu le peu de bon sens qu'il lui restait… Victoria quant à elle, sans ménagement, s'était levée sur la table en hurlant qu'il était inadmissible que par la faute d'un « stupide gryffondor complètement écervelé » elle doive supporter les poils d'un chat ! Allergie oblige, elle allait ENCORE se retrouver dans un état pitoyable. Williamson quant à elle, agissant encore plus étrangement qu'à l'ordinaire, s'était agenouillée à même le sol de la salle de classe, et criait :

« Minou, minouuu ! Viens chez Tati Sarra, viiiens ! ».

Le hurlement strident de leur professeur de métamorphose mis fin à toute cette agitation, même le chat sembla complètement calmé…

ET DIRE QUE DANS UNE ANNEE VOUS ETES CENSES PRENDRE LA RELEVE, PROTEGER NOTRE PAYS OU TRAVAILLER DANS L'ADMINISTRATION, FONDER UNE FAMILLE… JAMAIS AU GRAND JAMAIS JE N'AI EU UNE GENERATION AUSSI IMMATURE. CE N'EST QU'UN CHAT NOM DE DIEU, SEULE MISS WILLIAMSON A REAGIT COMME IL SE LE DEVAIT, 20 POINTS DE PLUS POUR SERPENTARD, MAINTENANT TOUT LE MONDE A SA PLACE ET PLUS UN BRUIT.

Evidemment, tout le monde savait que Minerva se transformait en chat, mais de là à faire du favoritisme à une folle de serpentard qui voulait sûrement se faire un gilet avec le chat et non pas le câliner… leur professeur d'ailleurs, au lieu de faire disparaître le félin, le pris dans ses bras et termina le cours en le caressant et en souriant régulièrement à Sarra.

Assis côte à côte sous l'un des hêtres du parc, Calypso et Lupin discutaient des modalités du contrat… cette dernière n'avait bien évidemment pas oublié l'humiliation cuisante qu'il lui avait fait subir dans le train, mais elle savait, par expérience, que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid… et donc, elle préférait se montrer amicale, du moins aimable afin d'endormir sa vigilance… et lorsqu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de ses précieux services, alors enfin, elle lui montrerait qu'on n'humiliait pas une Chrysler sans conséquences…

« Je suis et serais l'unique personne qui décidera de la fin du contrat… quand toute cette mascarade deviendra inutile. Et personne ne devra être au courant, du moins à par nous deux et les filles… et les maraudeurs, puisque je présume que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de le leur raconter, énuméra Calypso.

Non, je veux avoir le droit d'y mettre fin si les choses dégénèrent, contesta Remus.

Très bien, mais seulement si cela dégénère VRAIMENT. Sinon, je considérerais que tu as violé notre contrat.

Parfait. Au fait, tu devrais tenir Malefoy en laisse.

Pourquoi cela ? Tiens, en parlant du loup…

Remus avait blanchi en entendant cette dernière expression, par Merlin ce qu'il détestait ce genre de sous entendus. Il fit néanmoins volte face et observa Malefoy, victorieux, qui s'approchait d'eux à grand pas.

Alors comme ça, vous espériez me faire croire encore longtemps que vous sortiez ensemble ! asséna t il, si tôt arrivé à leur niveau.

Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles Lucius, murmura Calypso, non sans être légèrement effrayé par ce qui allait suivre.

Vous ne vous TOUCHEZ pas, ne vous EMBRASSEZ pas, ne faites absolument RIEN ensemble et vous voulez me faire croire que vous êtes ENSEMBLE ???

Malefoy, la décence tu connais ?

Calypso se fiche pas mal de la décence, Lupin. Si vous sortiez réellement ensemble, les élèves seraient tellement dégoûtés qu'ils se débrouilleraient pour vous louer des chambres à Pré Au Lard.

A Pré Au Lard tu dis ? questionna Calypso, malicieusement et légèrement lubrique. Chéri, ça te tente ? continua-t-elle tout en s'asseyant à califourchon sur son supposé petit ami sans quitter Lucius du regard…

Plus que jamais mon cœur, continua Lupin, rentrant dans le jeu, et en posant l'une de ses mains sur ses fesses tandis que l'autre se chargeait de rapprocher leur deux nuques, dans l'intention de lui administrer un baiser plus que passionné… ils continuèrent leur singerie, se rapprochant, faisant mine de s'embrasser et flirtant outrageusement devant un Malefoy dégoûté, qui s'empressa de rebrousser chemin tout en les traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux lui venant à l'esprit, allant même jusqu'à les qualifier de, tenez vous bien, « mécréants ». Ils éclatèrent de rire après son départ, un vrai fou rire, et non un de leur simili sourire dégoulinant d'hypocrisie auquel ils s'étaient habitués. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Calypso ne lui fasse remarquer :

Tu sais, il est parti maintenant, alors ça serait gentil d'enlever ta sale patte de mes fesses. »

ALOOOORS ??? Reviews ?? (C'est un ordre !... Non vraiment, je déprime… j'arrive plus à dormir, et je pleure sans raisons apparentes… votre petit commentaire pourrait m'aider à me rétablir… COMMENT CA J'AI PAS L'AIR REALISTE ?)

Sinon, quels étaient vos moments les plus mémorables de 2009 ?

Euh pour ma part je dirais… la petite virée au commissariat avec les filles… tellement marrant… les cours de maths (agenda qui vole)… toutes mes jolies petites vengeances… et aussi peut-être tous l'été passé à Montréal avec ma besta… où l'art d'acheter tout le magasin sans même avoir d'argent… de s'endetter de centaine de dollars au près de sa copine… et d'aller tout mendier chez les parents (papa ne résiste jamais à mes larmes)… Ou même lorsqu'on a raté le métro, lorsque l'on voulait rentrer après le concert de Stevie Wonder (soit deux filles, très légèrement vêtues, agenouillées sous la pluie, une carte étalée devant elle sur le sol et tentant, tant bien que mal, de comprendre de quel côté il fallait la -tenir et tous ça à deux heures du matin dans une ville complètement inconnue)… Ou alors tous les plans foireux de Mey, qui voulait AB-SO-LU-MENT se taper le voisin (check)


	8. Chapter 8

Coucouuu, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard au niveau de la publication…

En fait j'ai eu quelques complications, puisque j'avais été privée d'internet (manque de boulot)

Soit… Et dès que j'ai pu a nouveau disposer d'internet (= 3 jours après… mais parents sont souvent lunatiques) et bah j'ai été juste quelque peu… surchargée : Révisions, révisions. 4heures de controles de francais un samedi matin (l'horreur… mes mains étaient tellement gelés que le stylo me tombait constamment des mains.). Un parcours de malade pour trouver un cadeau potable (1h30 a tourner en rond avec ma besta)… un anniversaire… des révisions… les tpes… des revisions… une soirée pyjama… et Oh surprise, encore des revisions. C'est donc après mon week end de trois jours surchargé (lundi étant férié), et un mardi bourré d'examens que je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre, avec une semaine de retard je sais mais ne m'en voulez pas.

**Ah** oui, et complètement hors sujet, je viens de voir (enfin ya une ou deux semaines) Love Actually… ce film est juste une pure merveille… je le conseille fortement à toutes celles qui ne l'ont pas vuuu… HUGH GRAAANT 3

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous laisse pour retourner à… mes révisions (grand contrôle d'svt, grand contrôle de maths, grand contrôle de physique, compo en histoire ET une tonne d'autres devoirs… vive les profs)

Réponses aux reviews :

**Bergere :** Oh, Titanic… j'ai beau l'avoir vu une bonne trentaine de fois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fondre en larmes à chaque fois que je le revois… Merci pour ta review !

**Prettygirl973 :** Merciii… mais pour les voir réellement s'aimer il va falloir attendre, je n'aime pas quand c'est trop précipité.

**Caramelise :** Non ne t'inquiète pas, Calypso ne risque pas de devenir gentille… elle a peut-être l'air Mary-Sue mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas encore insisté sur son caractère (à part sa méchanceté)… sinon je suis heureuse que ta fic me plaise, et j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite.

**Sayran :** merciii beaucoup, ta review m'a fait très plaisir !

**Tictatine :** Tables rondes ? :O… Sinon bonne chance pour l'éducation islamique… moi j'ai eu la bonne idée d'enlever OIB pour cette année… résultat, plus que 5h d'arabe… et plus d'histoire géo arabe… ça fait du bien. J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre en tout cas.

**Toi-même :** Ce chapitre contient aussi quelques scènes de « pétage de plomb collectif » je penses… Merci pour ta review ! Et justement, je me suis appliquée pour que les gens qui lisent arrivent à s'imaginer la scène aussi bien que moi… contente que ça ait marché avec toi.

**xxShimyxx :** Merci ! Et voilà la suite…

Ah et j'oubliais, pour celles qui sont intéressées je viens de publier un petit OS sur le couple James/Lily donc n'hésitez pas à aller faire un petit tour sur mon profil pour le lire.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8 : Poudlard Infos

Le professeur Horace Slughorn franchit le seuil du cachot où étaient regroupés ses élèves préférés. En effet, la totalité des personnes présentes dans cette classe faisait parti du Club de Slug : Potter, Malefoy, Longdubat, Black, Chrysler, McLogan et Prewett étant de riches héritiers, Williamson étant la fille d'un célèbre joueur de quidditch, et Adam Murphy le fils du ministre des affaires étrangères, ils étaient admis d'office aux petites sauteries qu'organisait leur professeur. A eux tous, venaient s'ajouter Evans, Rogue et Lupin extrêmement brillants lorsqu'il s'agissait de concocter toutes sortes de potions.

Il leur souhaita la bienvenue et entama son discours de début d'année habituel, avant de décréter que cette année, le travail se ferait en binôme. Binômes qui bien entendu seront tirés au hasard, rajouta t il pour couper court à l'agitation qu'avait engendrée ses précédentes paroles. Quelques minutes plus tard, les binômes étaient choisis et installés. Au premier rang, Evans fusillait Potter du regard, n'ayant sûrement pas apprécié le fait qu'il se mette à danser et à hurler après que leurs deux noms sortirent du chaudron où s'effectuait le tirage au sort, près d'eux Franck et Lucius s'ignoraient royalement, sachant pertinemment que le moindre contact entre eux se terminerait par une sanglante bataille. Sur la troisième, et donc dernière, table de la rangée Alice et Remus discutaient gaiement, heureux sûrement de s'être retrouvés avec un ami.

Derrière eux, Victoria tentait d'éviter le moindre contact avec Severus Rogue, tout en étant soulagée, puisqu'il n'y avait pas le moindre doute quant au fait que ce dernier allait s'occuper de tout le travail. A sa gauche, Sarra repoussait vivement Black, qui évoquait déjà le fait que peut-être, ils pourraient oublier pour un instant les convenances afin de passer aux choses sérieuses, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Et sur leur gauche enfin, Calypso et Adam Murphy discutaient, puisque Adam se retrouvait être le serdaigle plutôt mignon du cours de divination.

« Alors, et si tu m'expliquais comment cela se fait que la supposée pire garce de tout Poudlard soit en fait assez sympa ? Demanda d'ailleurs ce dernier.

- Je présume que JE suis la pire garce de tout Poudlard ? répondit-elle, souriante. Oh tu sais, au fond je suis encore plus gentille qu'un petit chaton privé de ses griffes, rajouta t elle en battant des cils… Tu ne devrais pas vraiment accorder attention à ces stupides rumeurs.

- Rumeurs ? s'étonna t il, amusé. Ce sont donc des rumeurs qui ont écrasé la tête de cette première année dans son bol ?

- Exactement ! Enfin quelqu'un qui a tout compris, susurra t elle tout en lui dédiant son sourire le plus éblouissant et en posant sa main sur son avant-bras. Dis moi, tu es doué ?

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Adam.

- En potion, tu es doué ?

- Euh, je suis assez bon oui.

- Parfait, allez, au boulot ! Je m'occupe des ingrédients, tu prépares le chaudron ?

- Vos désirs seront des ordres.

- Enfin un homme qui sait parler aux femmes, soupira-t-elle avant de se diriger vers l'armoire où était disposée les ingrédients, et où Lupin était en train de se servir. Tiens, tiens, murmura t elle en se rapprochant de lui, mon amoureux est là, ricana t elle. Dis moi chéri, est ce que je suis censée jouer à la copine morte de jalousie ? Tu penses que ça ferait réaliste si je fusillais Prewett du regard ?

- Contente toi de ne pas m'humilier, cracha Lupin, contrarié.

- De quoi tu parles voyons ?

- Si tu pouvais éviter de flirter effrontément avec Murphy ça serait un bon début, grinça t il.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a chéri, tu es jaloux ? Tu sais pourtant que mon cœur ne bat que pour toi voyons !

- Assez avec tes enfantillages ! Il est hors de question que je passe pour l'abruti de service, cocu en plus de cela.

- Rhoo ce que tu peux être grognon quand tu veux, ronchonna Calypso, bon je te laisse, j'ai perdu assez de temps, et puis, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre Adam trop longtemps", rajouta t elle malicieusement avant de rejoindre sa table, les bras chargés d'ingrédients, qu'Adam se hâta de lui ôter des mains, galant comme il l'était.

Evans et Potter travaillaient en silence, Potter ne sachant sans doute pas comment l'aborder sans l'effaroucher. Près d'eux Franck et Lucius se fusillaient régulièrement du regard, attendant impatiemment que l'un d'entre eux commette une erreur quant à la réalisation de la potion, afin d'avoir ENFIN un prétexte pour se battre tandis qu'Alice cuisinait Remus quant à sa relation avec Chrysler :

"Alors comme ça vous êtes réellement ensemble ?

- Oui, répondit sèchement Remus, tout en jetant des regards meurtriers à Calypso qui semblait bien s'amuser avec Murphy.

- Oh tu sais, je suis sûre qu'elle ne ressent absolument rien pour Murphy, rajouta Alice. Il y a une telle alchimie entre vous, s'en est fascinant… c'est même ce que j'ai dis à Lily, l'autre jour dans le train, N'EST-CE PAS LILY ?? Cria t elle en direction de sa meilleure amie.

- Cette dernière sursauta violemment, avant de demander, agacée :

- QUOI ?

- N'est ce pas que Remus et la serpentard vont suuuuuuuper bien ensemble ? Hein ? Hein ? demanda Alice, tout en sautillant sur sa chaise.

- Alice chérie, je penses qu'autant d'excitation n'est pas bon pour toi… en potion, beaucoup d'accidents pourraient arriver… euh… tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir et de laisser Remus s'en occuper, okay mon cœur ? conseilla Franck, inquiet quant à leur devenir à tous, si un chaudron explosait.

- La serpentard elle a un nom, cru bon d'ajouter Sirius. Elle s'appelle Calypso et c'est MON amie.

- Black, pour la dernière fois, NOUS NE SOMMES PAS AMIS, contredit Calypso véhémente tandis qu'Adam et Victoria se gaussait dans leur coin.

- Lily, LILYYYY, reprit Alice suite à la non-réponse de cette dernière, n'est ce pas hein qu'ils font un super beau couple ?

- Calypso, j'apprécierais que tu évites de nous décrire la mort prochaine de Sirius, demanda Lupin, les gens pourraient penser que je sors avec une vraie folle…

- Lily, LILYYY, répéta Alice, n'est ce pas que…

- OUII MON DIEU OUII, tout ce que tu veux Alice, répondit Lily sur les nerfs. Maintenant, laisse moi terminer ma potion en paix.

- JE dormais, cracha Sarra tout en se redressant. Le respect du sommeil des autres vous ne connaissez pas ? Et Black j'espère que tu as terminé la potion ! persifla t elle tout en le mitraillant du regard.

- Hé, Hé, Calypso, l'interpella Vicky joyeusement, regardes, Sarra domine Black !! Sarra domine Black…

- Comme je suis fière d'elle, fit Calypso tout en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme inexistante. Notre petite Williamson a quitté sa léthargie légendaire … pour devenir une femme !

- Tout comme Blanche-Neige ! renchérit Victoria.

- L'ensemble des élèves présents et sachant qui était Blanche Neige l'observèrent étrangement, avant que Calypso ne rajoute :

- Non chérie, non. Tu confonds tout… à moins bien sûr que tu n'es empoisonnée le petit-déjeuner de Sarra… et ça serait une toute autre histoire…

- Les élèves un peu de silence ! clama Slughorn… les « élèves » lui obéirent pendant une trentaine de secondes avant de reprendre le cours de leur conversation.

- LONGDUBAT espèce de maladroit décérébré, comment donc as-tu pu renversé du crachat de limaces sans faire exprès ???

- Ne m'insulte pas Malefoy ! Et je te signale que ce fâcheux accident ne serait jamais arrivé si tu n'avais pas pris la peine de me bousculer alors que j'avais le bocal entre les mains.

- Ai au moins le courage d'assumer ta stupidité Longdubat… et réglons ce problème d'hommes à hommes !

- Demain soir, devant la grande salle, minuit tapante, duel, cracha Frank.

- Parfait. Choisis un second dans cette salle, assena Lucius.

- Sirius ?

- Fabuleux, Francky, on va s'amuser comme des petits fous, chantonna ce dernier, heureux comme jamais.

- Franck, il est hors de question que tu aille à ce duel, trancha Alice.

- Alice ce n'est rien, il ne s'agit que de Malefoy… je ne risque pas grand-chose, la rassura Longdubat avant d'enchaîner, choisis le tien Malefoy.

- Calypso !

- Hein ?

- Duel, demain soir, tu m'accompagnes.

- Génial ! Contre qui ? Pitié, dis moi que c'est contre Black, dis moi que c'est contre Black, supplia Calypso.

- Euh non, contre Longdubat.

- Ah.

- Tu sais mon cœur, si tu te languis autant de moi, ça ne me dérangerait absolument pas que l'on se voit en dehors des cours, une salle de classe vide après le couvre feu ferait largement l'affaire… à moins que tu ne préfères l'intimité d'un dortoir qui…

- Sirius ! L'interrompit Remus en le fusillant du regard.

- Ah... j'oubliais… tu es déjà prise.

- Euh… les gens, est ce que quelqu'un sait ce qui arrive lorsque l'on met de la bave de limace dans une potion d'invisibilité ? demanda Franck, perspicace.

Evans les observa un par un durant un bon moment, avant de soudainement se mettre à hurler :

- TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! »

Cela devait bien faire un quart d'heure déjà que Calypso attendait devant le bureau de son futur, puisque le premier cours aurait lieu demain, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Plus le temps passait et plus le peu de sang froid qu'elle avait pu conserver s'amenuisait. Et savoir que cet imbécile le faisait sûrement exprès l'enrageait encore plus… comme si attendre un gamin qui était censé être son professeur, en pleine nuit et sans compagnie pouvait lui faire un tant soit peu plaisir… alors ennuyée, et agacée, elle repensa au déroulement de sa journée, espérant s'en doute se distraire faute d'autres moyens.

Juste après le désastreux cours de potion, Sarra, Victoria et elle s'étaient rendue à leur salle commune, là où devait avoir lieu les « auditions »… puisque après leur conversation lors du banquet de début d'année, elles avaient placardé des affiches retraçant leur désir de prendre quelques « bleus » sous leurs ailes. A n'en pas douter, la salle commune était remplie à craquer… elles éliminèrent d'abord tous les « vieux », soit tous les septième années… elles ne désiraient pas la moindre concurrence… Bien évidemment tous les laiderons de la salle suivirent le mouvement… d'autres, négligés ou pas d'assez bonne famille les rejoignirent… puisqu'à serpentard, seuls les nobles ont une chance de se faire respecter… Uniquement une dizaine de filles, de la quatrième à la sixième année n'avaient pas été éliminées… très rapidement, Calypso vira une cinquième année…elle sortait avec un poufsouffle. Ayant terminé le triage, chacune choisit trois filles, une de quatrième année, une de cinquième et une de sixième... Objectif, leur assurer le contrôle de la maison serpentard… la tâche serait certes, ardue… mais on se devait de perpétrer les traditions… même si cette dernière venait à peine d'être instaurée.

Après avoir décidé que Calypso Chrysler avait poireauté assez longtemps, Joshua Artz referma son journal, empoigna les quelques objets dont il aurait besoin et quitta ses appartements. C'est en souriant le plus innocemment du monde qu'il rejoignit son élève, frôlant la crise de nerfs, qui l'attendait impatiemment devant sa salle de classe. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Pardon ? Je… Je suis en retenue, bafouilla t elle, déstabilisée.

Le professeur ne réagit pas.

- Euh… avec vous… j'étais censée vous retrouver devant votre bureau à 20h tapante, précisa t elle en insistant lourdement sur l'heure…

- Vous êtes sûre ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vu, alors comment aurais-je donc pu vous coller ?

Comment cela il ne la connaissait pas ? C'était tout bonnement impossible… Ils avaient parlé… il l'avait même appelé par son nom… il ne pouvait QUAND MEME PAS l'avoir oubliée ???

- J'étais en dehors de mon dortoir, en pleine nuit, l'informa son élève, dimanche soir. Je m'appelle Calypso Chrysler, rajouta t elle au vu du regard complètement inexpressif qu'il lui jetait…

- Toujours rien. Bon peu importe, entrez donc miss… euh… miss ?

Impossible… il ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir oublié son nom… Non… elle n'était pourtant pas le genre de personne complètement invisible qu'on ne remarquait pas… sentant qu'elle était sur le point de perdre son calme… Elle pénétra précipitamment dans la salle de classe et s'assit à l'une des tables.

Semblant s'amuser comme un fou, Joshua referma la salle et s'assit sur son bureau… songeur. Alors comme ça il avait visé juste ? La petite reine des serpentards ne supportait pas d'être ignorée… Il sentait que sa soirée promettait d'être divertissante…

Remus et Lily déambulaient dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard, effectuant leur ronde habituelle.

« Remus, ce n'est pas pour être indiscrète mais… est ce que Chrysler sait à propos de… enfin tu vois quoi… à propos de…

- Mon petit problème de fourrure ? compléta Remus, amusé.

- Oui.

- Euh… oui, elle est au courant.

- Vraiment ?!

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lily, tu dois sûrement penser que si elle le savait elle ne se serait jamais mise avec un monstre, non ? demanda t il, amèrement.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Et oui, ne le prends pas mal mais je suis étonnée… car je ne pensais pas que Chrysler soit assez ouverte d'esprit et détachée de la mentalité des serpentard pour t'accepter tel que tu es.

- Il faut croire que si, marmonna t il, plongé dans ses pensées… c'est vrai qu'il n'avait encore jamais envisagé cet aspect de la situation.

- Tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour lui avoir avouer au bout de si peu de temps…

- Oh elle le savait déjà, répondit il, distrait.

- Ah… C'est étrange tout de même… vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air… enfin… Oublie.

- Et toi alors, avec James ?

- Je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu veux dire, répondit Lily avec véhémence (peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs) tandis qu'une légère rougeur lui colorait le visage.

- Pitié Lily, ça crève les yeux… seul lui ne semble pas s'en être rendu compte.

- Rendu compte de quoi ?

- Du fait que tu en pinces pour lui !

- N'importequoimêmepasvraijevoispasoùtuassortiça...

Il éclata de rire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux affectueusement. Lily était sa meilleure amie depuis leur première année déjà. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec elle bien avant de fréquenter les maraudeurs, d'ailleurs, il avait eu droit à un grand nombre de crises de jalousie « jamesienne » à cause de cela…

Il espérait ardemment que ces deux là se mettent ensemble, qu'il puisse enfin avoir la paix… Non pas qu'il ne désirait pas tout d'abord les voir heureux, mais les voir se tourner autour indéfiniment, et devoir d'une part supporter les lamentations de James et d'autre part les récriminations de Lily durant des heures commençaient à l'insupporter. Si un jour ces deux là auront un gosse, Poudlard ne ferait pas long feu…

Elle le fixa silencieusement, attendant patiemment, du moins avec ce qu'il lui restait de patience, qu'il daigne enfin lui donner quelque chose à faire. Au bout d'un moment, agacée, elle demanda :

« Monsieur qu'est ce que…

- Taisez vous, je suis occupé, la coupa t il sans s'embarrasser de lever la tête.

- Mais…

- Je vous ai demandé de vous taire. »

Occupé ? Il était occupé ?

Cet abruti lisait « Poudlard Info », le journal de l'école ou « la première source sur tout Poudlard par votre talentueuse journaliste locale » comme disait fièrement Skeeter chaque lundi matin dans la grande salle, une liasse plutôt impressionnante de journaux dans les bras.

Elle fulminait, on ne la traitait pas comme ça… c'était juste…inconcevable. Elle fut d'ailleurs interrompue dans ses réflexions par le bruit de coups frappés à la porte. Le professeur Chourave pénétra dans la pièce et après lui avoir jeté un regard en biais retourna son attention sur le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour lui demander s'il « pouvait lui rendre un petit service ».

Et c'est ainsi que Calypso se retrouva embarquée, direction les serres, afin de rendre ce « petit service » à son professeur de botanique, qui les avait d'ailleurs laissés se débrouiller seuls avec ses plantes puisque ce cher Dumbledore l'avait sollicitée. Ils étaient donc censés s'en occuper seuls… enfin IL était censé s'en occuper… Calypso elle, suivait le mouvement puisque étant encore en retenue, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'agir autrement. Arrivés aux serres, Artz pris place dans un coin, reprenant la lecture de son magazine tout en lui ordonnant de s'occuper des plantes.

Tremblante de rage d'être prise pour l'elfe de maison de service, Calypso obéit… se retenant tant bien que mal de lui cracher son venin au visage. Il ne serait effectivement pas très futé de se mettre son professeur à dos avant même d'avoir eu cours avec lui. Elle effectua donc silencieusement la tâche demandé, après avoir enfilé des gants et en commençant par les plantes inoffensives, de temps en temps, son professeur préféré, toujours plongé dans la découverte des ragots de l'école, lâchait une ou deux remarques dans le style de :

« _Mesdames et même messieurs, je suis heureuse de vous informer que notre sex symbole national, Sirius Black, est désormais célibataire… Alors, qui sera la prochaine sur la liste ? Un sondage effectué il y a de cela une semaine laisserait penser que peut-être… _Vous voulez que je vous lise la suite miss euh… miss ! Alors terminez ce travail. »

Ou alors :

« Enfin des élèves perspicaces : _Joshua Artz, sorcier surpuissant : Il semblerait que notre séduisant professeur de défense contre les forces du mal soit l'un des rares sorciers appelé… _Vous pensez que donner un O à Rita Skeeter pour son prochain examen suffirait à la remercier ? »

Ou même :

« _Chrysler, notre si détestable reine des serpents semble avoir un faible pour les potions, ou plus explicitement pour les filtres d'amour. Car comment expliquer autrement que Remus Lupin, pourtant pas stupide, soit tombé dans ces filets. _

- Chrysler… Chrysler… ça me dit quelque chose, murmura t il après avoir lu le passage du journal.

- C'est MOI. Ok c'est MOI. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à retenir, Calypso Chrysler, CALYPSO CHRYSLER.

- Ah… Ah voilà ça me revient ! Calypso Chrysler est sûrement cette jolie poufsouffle que j'ai vu tout à l'heure avec Mr Lupin… Oui sûrement… pourtant ils semblaient réellement bien ensemble… Jamais je n'aurais pensé que c'était sous l'effet d'un filtre d'amour.

Le mouvement quelque peu brutal de Calypso à l'entente de ces paroles accentua l'agacement de la jolie petite plante carnivore dont elle s'occupait, qui brutalement, lui arracha son collier du cou et l'avala. Avala son collier. Son collier d'homme qu'elle chérissait tant…

Extérieurement, cette scène devait sûrement paraître étrange, cocasse également…une chose était sûre, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir une jeune fille semblant pourtant saine d'esprit étrangler une plante carnivore, tout en lui tapant sur la tige, et tentant vainement de lui faire recracher son précédent repas… Mais même en tirant de toutes ces forces, la plante ne broncha absolument pas… Excepté bien entendu lorsque agacée, elle tenta d'avaler les ongles de Calypso. Désespérée, cette dernière demanda de l'aide à son professeur :

« Professeur, elle a avalé mon collier…Vous pourriez faire quelque chose, c'est à cause de vous en plus que c'est arrivé !

- Oui, oui c'est ça… Eh ! Vous saviez que si en fait Dumbledore mangeait autant de friandises moldues, c'était dans le but de se suicider puisqu'en fait, il est secrètement diabétique ? Ce magazine recèle de tellement d'informations primordiales, c'est impressionnant !

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?!?

- Juste un peu, ricana Artz.

- C'est de votre faute, la moindre des choses serait de m'aider à récupérer mon collier, se plaignit Calypso.

- La retenue est terminée miss Chrysler, vous pouvez rejoindre votre dortoir.

- QUOI ? Mais… non. Je veux mon collier !

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, et moi je veux un hippogriffe en chocolat. Allez, trêve de plaisanteries, rejoignez votre salle commune, en évitant de vous perdre cette fois ci, avant que je ne retire des points à votre maison. »

C'était maintenant officiel, elle détestait Joshua Artz… Et Rita Skeeter allait entendre parler d'elle.


	9. Chapter 9

Coucouuuu les filles

Alors premièrement : allez voir le clip official de Rain. Mika est juste incroyablement sexy vers 2 :33 lorsqu'il chante avec une voix moins aigue…

Deuxièmement, il risque d'y avoir du retard pour les prochains chapitres, étant donné que je n'ai même pas terminé d'écrire le dixième chapitre… néanmoins je vais essayer de le terminer ce week-end… étant donné qu'après je vais être carrément débordée : Puisque notre « fabuleuse » directrice a décidé qu'on allait passé un « simili bac blanc » dans toutes les matières (enfin des épreuves communes plus précisemment). En gros ils nous ont prévenus il y a une semaine qu'on aurait une épreuve type bac en français, maths, physique, svt, arabe, espagnol, histoire-géo et anglais, et tout ça sur trois jours…

Qu'est ce qui m'as pris de passer en S ?

En plus, la date de remise des TPEs approche et je n'ai même pas commencé à rédiger… puisqu'on a décidé de rendre le rapport sous forme d'un roman… en gros d'inclure touuute la partie scientifique dans une intrigue…

Soit, tout ça pour dire que je vais quand même essayer de poster la suite dans deux semaines mais je ne vous promets rien.

Merciii beaucoup pour vos reviews, et d'ailleurs j'organise un petit truc, j'offre à la personne qui me postera la cinquantième review un OS avec le couple de son choix (parmi les personnages de ma fiction)

Gros bisouuux et bonne lectuuure !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Bergere :** Merciii, oui, j'avoue, c'est dur de bosser… surtout quand on est aussi fainéante que moi. Et dire que jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas besoin de lever le petit doigt pour avoir un 17…

J'ai bien les épreuves de français type bac… je m'éclate hyper (du genre je ne suis jamais les consignes des sujets d'invention ou alors interprète le texte à ma manière en commentaire composé…- malheureusement ça ne plait pas toujours au correcteur… par contre je ne me suis pas encore essayé à la dissert' en contrôle… le prochain peut-être ? (un samedi 6 février a 8h30 plus précisément)

**Caramelise :** Merciiii… j'aime bien faire délirer mes personnages… plus ils se comporteront étrangement et plus je serais satisfaite ^^

**Prettygirl973 :** J'aime Artz 3 Non pas fou, juste légèrement sadique… et très (très) immature.

**Tictatine :** Adam est gentil, et Adam ressemble à Adam Brody, du moins physiquement (d'ailleurs depuis que j'ai vu Jennifer's Body, je ne pense plus qu'à cet acteur… tellement parfait dans son rôle de rockeur sataniste 3). D'ailleurs il va rapidement prendre une place assez importante (et étonnante) dans l'intrigue… Je l'aime bien ce couple, en fait ils sont tellement différents que au lieu de détonner… c'est le contraire qui se produit (enfin ça c'est ma vision des choses, après… xD). Oui Artz est rusé, mais particulièrement stupide (non, non, je ne viens pas de me contredire)

Chapitre 9 : Apprends moi à te manipuler

« ALLEZ HOP HOP HOP, LEVEZ VOUS BANDE DE FAINEANTES !

- C'est une blague ? Calypso… tu l'as droguée ou quoi ? grogna Victoria, se redressant sur son matelas.

- Vraiment pas… euh… elle est peut-être soule ? proposa Calypso, les yeux embrumés et les cheveux en pétard.

- Mais… elle ne boit pas, constata Vicky.

- DEBOUUUUT, LE MONDE APPARTIENT AUX SORCIERS QUI SE LEVENT TOTS...

- C'est peut être une blague de ces stupides gryffondors ? reprit Victoria.

- Je ne pense pas… si c'étaient eux, ils auraient plutôt misés sur quelque chose de plus… collectif.

- Sûrement.

- ALLEZ LES FIIIILES. J'AI TELLEMENT HATE DE RETROUVER LES AUTRES… EN PLUS LA JOURNEE M'A L'AIR PASSIONNANTE… PREMIERE À LA DOUUUCHE, termina Sarra en se ruant dans la salle de bain.

- On a vraiment… vraiment… vraiment… un problème, soupira Calypso.

- Non arrête, c'est plutôt marrant, jamais je n'aurais espéré la voir aussi enthousiaste… ça risque d'être intéressant, la contredit Victoria, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- Si tu le dis, soupira Calypso avant de sauter de son lit pour se précipiter vers Victoria, un sourire ne prédisant rien de bon collé sur le visage.

- Arrrrrrrrrg, noooon pitié, pas les guiliiiiiis !!!! »

Sarra avait tenu à ce qu'elles attendent devant la salle de classe… avec une bonne vingtaine de minutes d'avance. Soupirant avec lassitude, cela devait bien être la dixième fois que Victoria regardait sa montre… en moins de cinq minutes. Comment diable quelqu'un pouvait il autant changer en l'espace d'une seule nuit ?? Comme répondant à sa question muette, Sarra commença :

« Vous savez les filles, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis notre cours de divination…

- Réfléchi à quoi ? L'interrompit Calypso.

- A mon rêve, et à ses significations.

- Quel rêve ? Demanda Calypso.

- Quelles significations ? Enchaîna Victoria.

- Vous savez, le sentier, le trou noir, et le sinistros.

- Ah…

- Mais…euh… Sarra, ce n'est PAS ton rêve, cru bon de préciser Chrysler.

- Ce genre de rêve est souvent prémonitoire, vous voyez… et je me suis rendue compte que si je continuais de vivre à ma façon, vous savez, sans m'intéresser à rien, sans vivre réellement, comme le montre le sentier de mon rêve…

- Sarra, on l'a inventé ce rêve, murmura Vicky.

- … bref et bah j'arriverai à une étape de ma vie… où il n'y aurait rien d'autre qu'un trou béant… et donc je suis arrivée à la conclusion, pour que mon rêve ne se réalise pas…

- Oh bordel, combien de fois il faut te répéter que tu n'as jamais REVER de ça, tempêta Victoria, perdant peu à peu son calme.

- JE L'AI INVENTE CETTE SALETE DE REVE, cria Calypso qui elle, l'avait déjà perdu, son calme.

- Les filles, pas la peine d'essayer de me protéger, c'est gentil mais… Bref, je suis arrivée à la conclusion que continuer à vivre de cette même façon pourrait avoir des conséquences tragiques… et donc… j'ai décidé de devenir « dynamique ».

- Dynamique ? ricana Calypso. C'est Black qui va être content dis donc.

- Oh… Calypso comme c'est gentil !!! Même quand je ne suis pas là tu ne peux t'empêcher de parler de moi ! intervint ce dernier qui venait justement d'apparaître, flanqué de ces trois acolytes et de bon nombre d'autres élèves de 7ème année.

- Pitié, soupira cette dernière. »

A l'heure exacte, leur professeur fit son apparition. Il ouvrit les portes de sa salle, leur ordonna d'entrer et s'écarta rapidement pour laisser place à la ruée de filles qui essayaient de pénétrer en premier dans la salle de classe. Soit une dizaine d'adolescentes, serpentards ou gryffondors, qui tentaient désespérément d'entrer simultanément par une porte ne permettant de laisser passer que deux personnes au grand maximum à la fois. Après bon nombre de croches pieds, coups de poing, griffures et tout autre démonstration de violence digne d'une jeune fille bien élevée, certaines parvinrent à obtenir ce qu'elles désiraient si ardemment, soit une place au premier rang… d'autres furent moins chanceuses, elles eurent une place au second rang. Ebahis et choqués, les garçons entrèrent prudemment en classe après cette démonstration de bonne volonté, suivit de près par nos trois serpentards qui avait sûrement jugé que se battre avec leur camarade pour une place était indigne de leur rang. Elles se contentèrent donc de chasser les filles occupant les places qu'elles désiraient. Ainsi, Calypso se retrouva près de Lucius, à la place de Bellatrix, tandis que Sarra et Victoria réquisitionnaient les places de deux pauvres gryffondors.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est confortablement installé j'espèrerai commencer mon cours, et je vous préviens, ce genre de gamineries, bien que flatteuses, ne seront pas permis en début de chaque séance… donc veillez à garder vos places ou alors à les changer discrètement. Alors voilà, je suis votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, soit Joshua Artz, d'ailleurs pour de plus amples informations, je vous prierai de vous référer à l'article de miss Skeeter, décrivant parfaitement l'état des lieux, déclara Joshua, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Quelques discrets ricanements suivirent sa dernière remarque. Bien évidemment tout le monde avait lu cet article débordant d'éloges à propos de leur nouveau professeur.

- C'est donc sous les regards admirateurs des filles, ceux amusés des gryffondors et perplexes des serpentards, qu'il reprit :

- D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, votre enseignement en cette matière n'a pas été très stable. J'espère néanmoins que vous possédez le niveau requis pour votre année, afin que nous puissions avancer assez rapidement. Le programme se divise en deux parties, une sur la défense et l'autre sur l'attaque. Car comme vous le savez, un mage noir vous attend au tournant, alors, autant vous y préparer. Des questions ?

- Et pour les examens ? demanda Evans après qu'il l'ai autorisé à parler d'un mouvement de tête.

- Un grand devoir par mois… je n'aime pas trop le fait d'attendre la fin de l'année ou du trimestre. Et bien sûr d'autres petits contrôles ou devoirs à rendre de temps en temps. D'autres questions ?

- Pourquoi est ce que l'on devrait vous respecter et vous obéir alors que vous n'avez que quelques années de plus que nous ? cracha Lucius, provoquant quelques regards courroucés, en provenance de ces dames bien évidemment, et un ricanement imperceptible de la part des serpentards.

- Si le professeur Dumbledore m'a engagé, ce n'est pas pour rien. Alors vous feriez mieux de vous contenter de m'obéir afin que je n'ai pas à vous montrer ce que je sais faire de plus que vous.

Un silence gênant suivit ses paroles.

- Très bien, enchaîna t il, maintenant que plus personne ne semble vouloir manifester ses doutes quant à mes capacités, et si nous commencions le cours. Que connaissez vous exactement comme sortilège de manipulation ?

Instinctivement, la plupart des élèves se tournèrent vers Calypso, qui s'empressa de les fusiller du regard. Après quelques secondes de silence, plusieurs mains se levèrent.

- Oui, miss ?

- Evans, répondit Lily avant d'enchaîner, alors bien évidemment on a le plus connu de tous, l'_imperium_, qui fait partie des sortilèges impardonnables, mais également bon nombre de dérivations comme l'_ordonatum_ ou l'_imperias_.

- Cinq points pour gryffondor. D'autres propositions ?

Sarra leva la main. Pour de vrai. Elle leva la main, comme ayant ENVIE de participer au cours… décidemment, les faux rêves prémonitoires que l'on n'a jamais fait peuvent avoir des conséquences surprenantes sur notre mode de vie.

- Oui, miss…

- Williamson. Bon alors il y a également l'_improbium,_ qui a exactement les mêmes effets que l'imperium mais à la particularité de ne pas être détecté par le ministère… il peut donc être utilisé sans contraintes. Ou alors l'_agoès._ Certes dans ce cas ci il s'agira plutôt d'une sorte de manipulation indirecte, puisqu'il permet de rendre confuses les pensées de la personne visée… il devient donc ainsi plus aisé de l'approcher et/ou de la manipuler. Quant au _vatso_, il persuade toutes les personnes alentour que le lanceur du sort est une sorte de messie qu'il faut suivre sans hésiter. Oh et j'oubliais, il y a aussi le _falsio_, qu'utilisent bon nombre de terroristes sorciers pour effectuer leur lavage de cerveau. Vous avez besoin d'autres exemples ?

- Non, ça ira. Quinze points pour serpentard. Comme vient de vous le montrer votre camarade, il existe une grande infinité de sort permettant d'obtenir ou de faire faire à un sorcier ou à un moldu ce que l'on désire. C'est sûr que vu comme ça, cela semble surtout très théorique, afin donc de concrétiser la chose, nous allons jouer à un petit jeu. Euh, alors, vous là bas, venez ici ! »

James se leva souplement et rejoignit son professeur tout en se demandant avec curiosité quelle pourrait bien être les règles de ce jeu. Arrivé au bureau de Joshua, celui-ci lui tendit une sorte d'enveloppe et conversa à voix basse avec lui pendant un court moment avant de se retourner vers le reste de la classe et de commencer :

« Votre camarade possède quelque chose que vous voulez tous absolument. Son rôle est de ne pas vous la donner sous n'importe quel prétexte. Votre rôle à vous, est de récupérer cette chose. Le vainqueur gagnera l'objet en question. Et si monsieur Potter résiste à toutes vos attaques (morales uniquement) sans broncher, il aura gagné la partie. Très bien monsieur Potter veuillez prendre place… ici, termina t il après avoir déplacé à l'aide d'un coup de baguette magique une table près de son bureau, soit juste en face de la classe. Et n'oubliez pas, vous tenez à ce collier plus qu'à votre propre vie. Alors, euh… monsieur Pettigrow je suis heureux de vous annoncer que vous avez l'honneur de commencer ! s'exclama avec volubilité Joshua après avoir jeté un discret coup d'œil à sa feuille de présence.

Peter se fraya un passage entre les tables, et c'est anxieux qu'il prit place en face de James, sous le regard narquois des serpentards, qui ne doutaient pas un seul instant que ses compétences en la matière puissent être autre que piètres…

« Euh… j'ai besoin du collier que tu as dans ta poche James. Nous sommes amis tu n'as pas oublié, et il se trouve que… euh… je vais vraiment être humilié sinon. Et puis, j'avais prévu d'offrir quelque chose à ma mère ce noël, mais les serpentard ont détruits mon cadeau et… euh… je n'ai plus beaucoup d'argent… donc… euh…

- Suivant, grogna Joshua, c'était nul, complètement. Au moins, maintenant vous savez que vous ne ferez pas de politique. Alors, euh… Prewett Alice ?

- Oui, j'arrive ! s'exclama cette dernière, excitée comme une puce comme à son habitude. »

Elle prit rapidement place aux côtés de James et commença :

« Salut toi ! Tu vas bien ? Ca fait pas mal de temps qu'on a pas discuté tu ne trouve pas. Moi si. Je me disais, puisque nous sommes tous les deux amis, dans la même maison, dans la même année, et que mon petit copain et un très bon ami à toi… est ce que… est ce que… est ce que ça te dérangerai d'occuper Lily pendant une soirée ? Juste le temps que moi et Frank on s'occupe de quelques petits détails… J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas… Oh et puis devine quoi, l'autre jour elle m'a dit qu'elle ne te trouvait plus si détestable que ça… elle m'a même dit qu'il lui arrivait de te trouver charmant…

Un « traîtresse » tonitruant retentit dans la salle de cours, interrompant Alice qui sourit avant de reprendre :

- … et donc, tellement charmant… euh James c'est quoi ce truc qui dépasse de ta poche ? Je peux voir ? Je suis sûre que ça plairait tellement à Lily ! Laisse moi voir et je te dirais si c'est son genre ou pas. Sinon tu n'auras plus qu'à faire un petit tour à Pré au lard pour...

C'est à mi chemin entre lui et les bras tendus de Alice que James réalisa sa bêtise. Il lui tira puérilement la langue avant de remettre rapidement le pendentif dans sa poche sous les éclats de rire de l'ensemble de la classe.

- Excellent ! Votre méthode était très… rafraîchissante mademoiselle Prewett… D'ailleurs le nombre de mots que vous êtes capable de débiter à la minute est impressionnant. Malheureusement, monsieur Potter, aussi naïf et amoureux soit il, s'est rendu compte de la supercherie… juste à temps. Bref, suivant ! Monsieur Malefoy, c'est à vous !

Tout en conservant son légendaire port altier, Lucius pris place au près de Potter, et commença :

« Potter, ce collier ne t'appartient pas. Il appartient à des gens supérieurs, comme moi. Et il est de ton devoir de satisfaire ces gens qui sont…

- SUIVANT ! Cette fois c'était James qui avait pris la parole.

- Bonne idée, soupira le professeur, Mr Malefoy, ce genre de méthode ne marche que sur les petits serpentards persécutés… pas sur les adultes ! Très bien… euh Miss McLogan !

D'une démarche féline, Victoria pris place non pas sur la chaise en face de Potter, mais sur les genoux de ce dernier. Celui-ci, interloqué, la regardait faire s'attendant au pire.

- C'est fou comme cet air négligé te sied à merveille, susurra t elle tout en lui ébouriffant délicatement les cheveux, je me disais que… enfin… je sais bien qu'entre nos deux maisons ce n'est pas l'amour fou, mais enfin… toi et moi peut être qu'on pourrait… tu vois… enfin, murmurait-elle tout en entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son index et en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Euh… c'est que… bégaya James qui n'en menait pas large.

- Et donc je me disais que, reprit elle tout en lui lissant la chemise du plat de la main, et en ouvrant un bouton, peut être que si tu as un instant de libre, on pourrait… on pourrait en profiter pour faire plus « amplement » connaissance, chuchota t elle.

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus sensuelle, tandis que ça main descendait lentement, jusqu'à atterrir sur la cuisse de James et dériver vers la poche de ce dernier, qui était devenu rouge de confusion. Dans la salle, les réactions étaient diverses, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Victoria et Calypso semblaient se marrer comme des petits fous, tandis que Lily affichait une mine consternée. Même le professeur semblait avoir du mal à contenir son hilarité, il avait évidemment discerné très rapidement le manège de la jeune fille.

C'est lorsque la main de Victoria se glissa délicatement dans sa poche que James sembla retrouver ses esprits et donc qu'il l'arrêta. Victoria afficha une mine boudeuse avant de se redresser et de se baisser, afin de saluer les élèves qui avaient pris la peine de l'applaudir.

- C'était plutôt intéressant. Je dois bien admettre que votre méthode était très efficace miss McLogan. Monsieur Potter a presque failli s'y laisser prendre. Et je vois également qu'il à un faible pour nos demoiselles… autant il lui faut très peu de temps pour se débarrasser de ses congénères masculins autant il a un peu plus de difficultés lorsqu'il s'agit d'une fille… c'est intéressant vous ne trouvez pas ? Bref, trêve de plaisanteries, Monsieur Black vous voulez tenter votre chance ?

- Avec plaisir ! »

« Salut toi ! Je… en fait je voulais te dire que… que Remus, Peter et moi… enfin, tu sais, ça fait pas mal de temps que tu nous laisse tomber pour… enfin tu vois quoi… Tu ne fais plus de blagues avec nous… tu ne participe même plus à nos petites batailles contre les serpentards… donc on s'est dit que… puisque tu ne nous prenais plus vraiment en compte… eh bah… on allait en faire de même. Le problème c'est que Remus a Calypso et que Peter est en voie d'avoir… tu verras par toi-même, mais il reste moi… et j'ai toujours pensé qu'on était frère moi et toi tu vois… mais en fait à ce que je vois tu préfères sûrement la fille. C'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas vraiment tu sais… c'est juste le fait qu'on ne fera plus rien de magistral avant… avant rien en fait. On ne fera plus rien de magistral. A moins que… que… j'ai une idée, viens, jarte ce stupide collier et suit moi… On va faire regretter à ces satanés serpentards de s'être levés ce matin. »

James avait l'air profondément retourné, du moins durant une fraction de secondes… avant d'éclater d'un grand rire avant de déclarer :

« Sirius tu as pris de l'œstrogène ou quoi… j'avoue que j'ai été assez chamboulé mais je viens de me rendre compte que le Grand Sirius Black est un peu trop macho pour parler de sentiments. Suivant ! « Jarte le collier » hein ? Et c'était quoi le plan ? Dès que je m'en serais débarrassé tu te serais jeté dessus ?

- C'était assez divertissant les gars je dois bien l'avouer, ricana Artz, un baiser visqueux à la fin n'aurait pas été déplacé. Alors, à qui le tour ? Des volontaires ? Tiens, miss Chrysler, quel enthousiasme ! Il vous aurait peut-être servi à tuer cette plante carnivore…

Elle le fusilla du regard sous les visages perplexes des autres élèves et rejoignit James, tout en souriant hypocritement au reste de la salle.

« Salut. Je sais qu'on ne sait jamais très bien entendu, et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te demander de faire la paix, puisque la dernière fois qu'on a fait la paix, tu m'as juste un peu plantée un couteau dans le dos, mais bon, passons. Mais il se trouve que ceci est un cas particulier. Savais tu que Mr Joshua Artz était à serpentard ? Dumbledore, a engagé un jeunot, ancien serpentard qui plus es… curieux comme vous êtes toi et tes potes, j'aurais pensé que vous auriez eu tendance à vouloir vous renseigner…

- On a déjà essayé… mais…

- Mais les livres n'ont pas voulu s'ouvrir… oui, moi aussi j'ai essayé. Et est ce que tu sais pourquoi ces livres n'ont pas voulu s'ouvrir ?

- Non…

- Le dernier sorcier sur qui j'ai fais des recherches qui ont abouti au même résultat s'appelait Tom Elvis Jedusor, reprit elle, chuchotant presque, sais tu qui est Tom Elvis Jedusor ?

- Non…

- Ah j'oubliais, aujourd'hui il est plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort.

A ces mots un brouhaha insupportable s'éleva dans la salle de cours.

- SILENCE ! Cria Joshua Artz… L'effet fut immédiat.

- Dumbledore n'aurait pas ramené un partisan de Voldemort à Poudlard !

- Savais tu que c'est Dumbledore qui a ramené Tom à Poudlard, le pauvre petit vivait dans un orphelinat, sans se douter le moins du monde du fait que quelques années plus tard, grâce à notre incroyable directeur, il deviendrait l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de Grande Bretagne. Oh, évidemment Dumbledore ne nous ramènerait jamais un partisan du mage noir puisque ce dernier a eu la mauvaise idée de tatouer ces mangemorts comme des vaches, les rendants reconnaissables entre mille… par contre, qui nous dit que Dumbledore, comme il y a une trentaine d'années, je n'ai jamais été très douée en date excuse moi, ne nous ramène pas un aspirant mage noir… Tu sais Potter, il existe certains objets… des objets capables de faire beaucoup, beaucoup de mal… et ce que tu as dans la poche en fait sûrement partie… et j'ai besoin de cet objet, parce que c'est lui qui va nous permettre de déterminer si oui, ou non, notre professeur à de mauvaises intentions… Et Potter, là, il ne s'agit plus d'un jeu… c'est une histoire de grand… et ne le prends pas mal, malgré le fait que tu veuille devenir un grand auror et tout, il se trouve que tu ne possèdes malheureusement pas encore la maturité nécessaire…

- Ne m'insultes pas Chrysler, et ça ne sert à rien de m'amadouer avec tes histoires de doutes et complots…

- Oh Potter, je constate. Et au moins, maintenant, quand un deuxième mage noir suivra les traces de Voldemort, tu pourras au moins dire avec fierté: « C'est grâce à moi si il en est là ! ». Oh et puis trêve de plaisanteries… j'ai besoin de cet objet Potter… que tu le veuilles ou non, le sort de notre communauté semble décidemment plus m'importer qu'à toi de toute façon…

- Foutaises, tu rejoindras sûrement Voldemort, tout comme tous tes petits camarades, une fois que l'année se sera terminée…

- Oh même avant… dis moi Potter, tu tiens beaucoup à cette fille pas vrai ?

- Quelle fille ?

- Ne joue pas l'innocent, j'ai eu la décence de garder son nom secret pour t'éviter une quelconque humiliation. Donc tu y tiens. Dis donc c'est ton jour de chance aujourd'hui ! Il se trouve que j'ai décidé d'être clémente… si tu me donnes ce collier, ce qu'il s'est passé lundi soir à 21heures dans la tour d'astronomie restera dans la tour d'astronomie. Alors, heureux ?

James, blanc comme un linge, la fusilla du regard avant de lui tendre le collier qu'il tenait serré dans sa poche…

- Parfait miss Chrysler, décidemment, je ne pensiez pas que vous aviez la haine à ce point contre moi… vous voyez, miss Chrysler aurait pu, dès le départ en une trentaine de seconde, apposer ce chantage… Mais monsieur Potter aurait peut-être résisté, alors qu'après lui avoir bourré le crâne d'autant d'informations qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître sur un sorcier né il y a une cinquantaine d'années… elle lui fait comprendre qu'elle sait tout, et évidemment elle en profite pour me rabaisser au possible puisqu'elle semble avoir une dent contre moi… puis tout naturellement, elle en vient au chantage… et pour monsieur Potter, il semble juste évident qu'elle sache pertinemment ce qu'il faisais dans cette tour d'astronomie le lundi soir à 21 heures et donc…

- Ah non la blague… c'est MON collier !

- Miss Chrysler, heureux de voir que vous vous êtes rapidement accoutumée à votre récompense mais si vous pouviez…

- NON, C'EST MON COLLIER ! hurla t elle avant d'éclater de rire après s'être rendue compte du ridicule de la situation. Je retire tout ce que j'ai dis, reprit elle après avoir recouvert son souffle, vous n'êtes pas un futur mage noir en puissance… vous êtes juste complètement immature.

- Si vous le dites. Maintenant, rejoigniez vos places. Chers élèves, j'espère que vous aviez compris qu'il fallait se méfier de miss Chrysler. Pour la prochaine fois, vous auriez à me rédiger un rapport contenant au moins une dizaine de méthodes différentes pour manipuler une personne… sans magie. Sur ce, bonne journée, vous pouvez disposer. »

Qu'elles soient de serdaigle, serpentard, gryffondor ou poufsouffle, l'ensemble des filles de Poudlard s'accordaient à dire qu'Arnaud Bones était outrageusement laid. C'était un fait, certains étaient gâtés par la nature… d'autre moins… Arnaud lui, semblait plutôt avoir été puni par cette dernière. Car comment expliquer autrement qu'autant d'erreurs aient pu être commises dans la création d'une seule et unique personne ? Arnaud était petit, trapu. Il courbait le dos lorsqu'il avançait. Seul de rares cheveux garnissaient son crâne… calvitie précoce ? Peut-être… ou alors il n'avait jamais eu plus de deux ou trois poils sur le crâne… Son nez était crochu, ses yeux minuscules, et son visage était recouvert d'acné. Il était laid à en couper le souffle, et malgré sept années de coexistences à Poudlard, ses camarades ne pouvaient empêcher le mouvement de recul instinctif suivi de la mine de dégoût qui déformait leur trait lorsqu'ils l'apercevaient. Ainsi, lorsque Arnaud reçut cette lettre dans la matinée du mercredi 4 septembre 1977, il crut d'abord à une erreur. Car il n'était pas naïf au point de croire qu'une des filles de cette école ait pu lui envoyer une enveloppe rose et parfumée… mais son nom était écrit là, noir sur blanc, enfin noir sur rose plutôt… alors, il décacheta l'enveloppe, avec impatience. Et la lettre qu'il lut le ravit au plus au point… Quelqu'un semblait avoir ENFIN remarqué ce qu'il valait réellement. Il sourit, et rejoignit rapidement son dortoir, sûrement histoire de se faire une beauté avant son rendez vous. Son tout premier rendez vous.

Alors ??

Une petite review fait plus plaisir qu'un sourire de kapi (surnom du mec duquel je suis amoureuse). Rendez moi heureuse, reviewvez !


	10. Chapter 10

BONJOUUUR

Lundi… la rentrée. Lundi, jour maudit.

Non vraiment, je n'ai pas touché un seul cahier ou livre quelconque depuis une semaine et demi… et là je sens que vais passer le week end enfermée à préparer le bac francais (en gros un classeur énorme à apprendre pour l'oral… argh)

Veuut pas retourner au lycée, naaah veut pas, veuut pas.

La S c'est l'enfer… les profs ne sont pas réalistes… du genre, oui IE sur le nouveau chapitre de maths lundi (donc a connaître plus que par cœur) et mercredi grand contrôle sur tout sauf le nouveau chapitre. Wouuuw !

Bon passons, j'arrêtes de vous ennuyer, voilà le nouveau chapitre !! je dois avouer, à ma plus grande honte, qu'il était prêt depuis assez longtemps déjà… mais que je ne l'avais pas posté croyant naivement que durant ces vacances j'allais beaucoup avancer dans l'histoire (bon j'ai quand même écrit un chapitre et demi en plus… mais… voilà quoi… à part hiberner pour me remettre du second trimestre éprouvant je n'ai pas fait grand-chose d'utile dirions nous…)

Bref, BONNE LECTURE  
Et le prochain chapitre arrive dans deux semaine, juste après le bac français et juste avant l'oral des TPEs (casez dans tous ça sûrement un ou deux contrôles dans les matières scientifiques, un nombre hallucinant de DM, devoirs, et contrôles en tout genre)

Et désolée pour le retaard :D

Merciii encore pour vos reviews qui me fooont vraiment plaiiiisir 3

Ah et j'oubliais :

Alors, **anonyme** : non il ne s'agit pas de celui de Greek (ça s'écrit Cappie xD) par contre le surnom vient de là…

**Sayran** : Merciii beauuuucouuuup. Tu me diras ce que tu as pensé de ce nouveau chapitre !

CHAPITRE 10 : L'asthme de Lucius Malefoy

Le reste de la matinée défila très rapidement. Aux environs de midi, les élèves se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers la grande salle.

A la table des serdaigles, Rita Skeeter engloutissait le contenu de son assiette tout en discutant avec sa voisine de table. Elle fut interrompue par un majestueux hibou qui atterrit…en plein dans son assiette. Agacée, elle se saisit de la lettre qui lui était adressée et chassa d'un geste de la main l'hibou qui, naïvement, attendait une quelconque récompense. Elle parcourut la missive avec avidité, et arrivée à son terme, elle se leva de table et, au pas de course, quitta la grande salle. Le ragot du siècle. Cette histoire la rendrait célèbre au sein de l'école. Elle bénissait de tout son être cet informateur anonyme. La lettre disait que si elle allait à la volière aux environs de midi trente, elle saurait enfin la vérité sur la liaison entre Calypso Chrysler et Remus Lupin. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle gravit les marches, qui la mèneraient vers le savoir ultime, quatre à quatre.

Arrivée à la volière, elle n'eut pas le temps de dire « ouf » qu'un garçon se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser. Au même moment, Victoria McLogan surgit d'on ne sait où, un appareil photo à la main et un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Quelques minutes, un flash et un œil au beurre noir plus tard, Rita put enfin se dépêtrer des bras d'Anthony Bones, puisque s'était donc bien de lui qu'il s'agissait… et après quelques explications houleuses, ils arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'ils avaient été dupés… tous les deux. Non, Rita n'avait jamais envoyé de lettre d'amour enflammée à Anthony, et encore moins une lettre où elle le suppliait de l'embrasser sans hésiter dès qu'elle pénétrerait dans la volière… et il semblerait que ce n'est pas non plus dans cette même volière que Rita aurait son scoop…

Rita le laissa seul dans la pièce et sortit, à la recherche de McLogan. Si Jasper, son petit ami, tombait sur cette photo, elle pouvait d'ores et déjà s'assurer que son couple n'y résisterait pas. Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps puisque Calypso l'attendait, une photo à la main.

« C'est ça que tu cherches Skeeter ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Chrysler ?

- Un article. Demain. Où tu écriras que toutes les informations sur moi donné dans le précédent n'étaient que pure invention, en t'excusant platement bien évidemment.

- Mais… le journal ne sort que lundi…

- Je m'en fiche. Débrouille toi.

- Très bien. Mais je veux la photo en échange.

- Bien sûr. Mais seulement quand tu auras publié l'article. »

* * *

Traîné de force par Calypso, Lucius, grognon et légèrement effrayé, se rendait, accosté par cette dernière à la grande salle aux environs de vingt trois heures. Oui, la veille, sous le feu de l'action, Longdubat avait peut-être évoqué minuit comme possible heure de rencontre mais Alice ne semblait pas être d'accord… Et il était évident que dans ce couple, ce n'était pas Frank qui portait la culotte…

C'est donc traîné de force, puisque Lucius, même après avoir accepté le duel, n'avait pas envisagé un seul instant d'être présent, qu'il franchit les portes de la grande salle, la tête haute comme toujours, même si son assurance faiblissait à mesure de son avancée. Chrysler quant à elle, était surexcitée comme une puce. Dès qu'il s'agissait de bagarre ou de conflit, on pouvait être totalement sûrs qu'elle serait aux premières loges, faisant son possible pour envenimer les choses bien évidemment.

Sirius et Franck les attendaient déjà.

Arrivé à destination, Lucius ne prit bien évidemment pas la peine de les saluer avant de dégainer sa baguette, en position. Il était flagrant qu'il souhaitait en finir le plus rapidement possible. Calypso quant à elle, à contre cœur, pris place au près de Sirius comme le voulait la coutume, tout en rappelant aux deux apprentis duellistes de se saluer, même si, comme elle le disait si bien, les « gryffondors et les bonnes manières ne font pas bon ménage ».

« Tiens Malefoy, j'aurais pourtant juré que tu te serais dégonflé, constata Longdubat.

- Comme si je pouvais avoir peur de toi, cracha Lucius. »

A l'entente de ses paroles, Calypso manqua s'étouffer en se remémorant tout le mal qu'elle avait eu à le traîner à ce duel… et après Môssieur osait proclamer fièrement qu'il n'avait pas peur.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Sirius, souriant comme tout.

- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Black, cracha t elle.

- Grrrrr… farouche dis donc. »

Après s'être salués, les sorts ne tardèrent pas à fuser. Les _protego _et _expelliarmus _revenaient régulièrement entre quelques sorts plus compliqués.

Les règles étaient claires, pas de magie noire et le gagnant sera celui qui aura réussi à s'approprier la baguette de son adversaire. Franck et Lucius semblaient être au même niveau.

« Je m'ennuies, grogna Black, allez les gars, bougez vous, on veut de l'action !

- Profite de ton moment de gloire Blackie, soupira Calypso, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi. Que dirais tu de pimenter légèrement le duel ?

- Pimenter ? »

Franck avait trouvé le moyen de ligoter Lucius à l'un des piliers, il pensait avoir enfin pris le dessus. Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de Calypso :

« Non mais ça va pas la tête, Lucius souffre d'asthme.

- D'azquoi ?

- D'asthme abruti ! Il a beaucoup de difficultés respiratoire, hein Lucius… HEIN LUCIUS ?

- Euh oui bien sûr, Huum hum hum, je m'étouffe, hum huuum, toussa Malefoy.

- Relâche le ! hurla Calypso, tellement autoritaire qu'elle aurait pu concurrencer McGonagall.

- Quoi, mais non, j'ai presque gagné !

- JE M'EN FICHE QUE TU GAGNES OU PAS ! RELACHE LE ! »

Franck, indécis, ne tarda tout de même pas à obéir, il ne méprisait malheureusement pas assez Malefoy pour mettre fin à ses jours de manière aussi prématurée. Il s'approcha donc pour formuler le contre sort (pour ce genre de sortilèges, la proximité physique était de mise). Lucius ne perdit pas une seconde pour se jeter sur son adversaire dès lors que ce dernier le détacha de ces chaînes.

« Et mais c'est de la triche ! Protesta vivement Sirius, tu n'as pas le droit d'intervenir.

- Je ne suis pas intervenue… pour cela il aurait fallu que j'aie ma baguette. Et je doute qu'un coup de poing soit considéré comme de la magie noire. Nous n'avons pas triché Black, et puis, tu devrais apprendre à mieux accepter les défaites tu ne trouves pas ?

- Pas vraiment non… Foutu serpentards… Franck, ça va ?»

Surpris, Franck pris plus de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu pour se redresser. Et lorsqu'il le fit, Malefoy l'immobilisa instantanément, avant de se saisir de sa baguette.

« Oh Lucius tu étais incroyable », minauda Calypso, morte de rire, avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Sirius les observa dégoûté avant de se précipiter pour aider Franck et de soupirer :

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as choisis Chrysler comme second Malefoy. Et moi qui pensais que certains serpentards avaient du bon…

- Oh pitié Blackie, continues comme ça et on va bientôt devoir sortir les mouchoirs, soupira cette dernière, exaspérée. Tu viens Lucius ? J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que tu me devais une paire de bottes ?

- Vu ce qu'elles vont me coûter je ne risque pas de les oublier…

- Ne fais pas ton radin voyons Lucius ! Longdubat sans rancune ?

- Salope !

- Sans rancune, c'est bien ce que je disais. »

* * *

« _Feel me, touch me, give me some more…Call me, text me, answer the phone and make it faster, faster, listen, talk to me more_.*

- Victoria tais toi, je bosses, grommela Sarra, allongée sur son lit, et qui tentait tant bien que mal de mettre un terme à son devoir d'histoire de la magie.

- … _And she tries to stop she just stops to start, big love need time, shut up… shut up_, enchaîna Calypso.

- Oh, quelle bonne idée : Shut up. Taisez vous. Je bosses.

- Les bibliothèques sont faites pour ça, remarqua Victoria.

- BIBLIOTHEQUE. Oh merde ! furent les dernières paroles prononcées par Calypso avant que cette dernière, après avoir très rapidement enfilé sa jupe d'uniforme et sans même prendre le temps de boutonner l'intégralité de sa chemise, ne sorte précipitamment de la salle de bain du dortoir, cherchant à rejoindre la sortie le plus rapidement possible. C'était bien évidemment sans compter l'intervention des deux serpentards :

- On pourrait savoir où tu vas habillée comme ça ? demanda Vicky, qui avait tôt fait de quitter le miroir au dessus de son lit pour s'installer devant la porte du dortoir.

- On dirait une clocharde, grogna Sarra, sans prendre néanmoins la peine de lever le regard de son livre.

- Ou une pute…

- Vicky, oh, quel langage, je suis outrée, l'interrompit Sarra. Mais c'est vrai que quand on la regarde avec la tête un peu penchée en avant, on a l'impression de faire face à une prostituée.

- Merci, non vraiment merci, vos compliments ont illuminé ma journée. Maintenant Vicky, si tu pouvais ôter tes fesses de devant la porte, que je puisses aller à mon rendez vous, même si je dois bien déjà avoir un bon quart d'heure de retard…

- Oh, Vicky je n'aurais pas aimé ! Calypso vient de dire que tu as de grosses fesses ! lâcha Sarra, une mine désolée sur le visage, et tentant tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux.

- QUOI ?? Comment ça j'ai de grosses fesses, toi t'as pas vu tes seins !

- Vicky, c'est une bonne chose d'avoir de gros seins, chuchota Sarra.

- Euh, t'as pas vu tes hanches ! se rattrapa Victoria…

- Oh pitié, Vicky, tu es complètement débile ou quoi ! Sarra se moque de nous, tu as très bien entendu ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, et à aucun moment je n'ai insulté tes fesses… tu devrais faire plus attention, s'expliqua Calypso avant de s'affaler sur le lit de cette dernière, et tant pis pour le rendez vous, Lupin peut aller au diable !

- Oh, tu allais rejoindre Lupin ? demanda Sarra, se redressant brusquement.

- Oui. Enfin j'étais censée le rejoindre à la bibliothèque il y a déjà un quart d'heure. Histoire de continuer à jouer notre petite comédie de couple modèle.

- Et tu comptais le rejoindre précipitamment sans livres et sans haut tout à l'heure ? reprit Sarra, sceptique.

- Oui bon… et puis j'avais un haut !

- Mouais, grommela Vicky, même d'ici je peux voir les petits hello kitty sur ton soutien gorge.

- Vous vouliez bosser ? questionna Sarra.

- Oui.

- Déshabille toi.

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller en uniforme ?

- Si…

- Non, contredit la jeune blonde. Tu vas mettre un jogging.

- Un jogging ? Repris Sarra, les sourcils « légèrement » froncés.

- Oui. C'est sexy, et en plus ça montre qu'elle n'aura pas trop fait d'efforts… du genre une certaine nonchalance.

- Waouh… Vicky, je suis impressionnée, la coupa Calypso, nonchalance ?

- Oui, c'est l'un des mots qu'a utilisé McGonagall quand elle m'a découverte avec Thierry dans un placard à balais…

- Je me disais aussi… Bref Vicky tu me proposes quoi à mettre. Sarra tu peux remplir mon sac s'il te plaît : défense, métamorphose et potions.

- Euh… j'ai un pantalon de sport gris assez moulant qui devrait assez bien aller avec ta blouse noire, celle avec de la dentelle", proposa la blonde.

* * *

C'est donc un long gilet noir par-dessus sa blouse, et le pantalon rentré dans ses UGG noires les plus confortables que Calypso pris la direction de la bibliothèque. Les cheveux tirés en arrière et le sac rempli de manuels scolaires, elle avait presque l'air respectable… presque.

Une fois arrivée, elle rejoignit rapidement Lupin à sa table et s'assit près de lui après l'avoir salué brièvement.

« J'adore ton sens de la ponctualité, murmura ce dernier, blasé.

- Et moi j'adore la forme de tes fesses dans ce jean. »

« Tu fais quoi ? demanda t elle, quelques minutes plus tard.

- Défense.

- Le devoir à rendre ?

- Oui. »

Elle entama la métamorphose, silencieusement. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle se félicitait de savoir faire, c'était bien travailler quand le contexte l'exigeait. Quelquefois, elle interceptait le regard furtif que quelques uns de ses camarades leur jetaient de temps en temps. Et lorsqu'elle aperçue Lucius rentrer dans la salle, elle se redressa brusquement, cherchant vainement un moyen de rendre sa relation avec Lupin encore plus réaliste.

* * *

Remus sursauta brusquement, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait bien piquée. Décidemment, il ne comprenait absolument rien au comportement de cette fille. Il releva la tête, intrigué. Devant lui, Lucius Malefoy le foudroyait du regard. Ou du moins, foudroyait la main que Calypso venait de poser délicatement sur son genou, du regard. Cette dernière, comme indifférente, était littéralement plongée dans son devoir. Enfin éclairé sur la brutale pulsion de sa voisine de table, il sourit détestablement à Malefoy, avant d'à son tour poser sa main sur celle de sa « petite amie ».

« Malefoy ? »

Ce dernier, ignorant la question délicieusement sarcastique de Lupin rebroussa chemin, irrité.

"Tiens, tiens, Lupin, mon hypothèse se voit confirmer, remarqua Calypso, tout en retirant sa main sèchement.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Mon sarcasme légendaire déteint sur toi.

- Tu t'es trompée, remarqua Remus, calmement.

- Pardon ?

- La formule pour transformer de la porcelaine commence par un « d », pas par un « p ».

- Monsieur cherche à détourner mon attention ? s'amusa la jeune fille.

- Non, rétorqua Lupin, monsieur essaye d'éviter le fait que sa petite copine passe pour une débile.

- Alala, et après Il nie encore mon influence évidente ! »

Le reste de l'après midi se déroula calmement. Remus avouait être drôlement surpris. Non pas qu'il avait des préjugés mais… Oh et puis si, il en avait énormément. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir une Chrysler calme et totalement concentrée. Elle avait travaillé consciencieusement et l'avait même aidé pour son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal, enrichissant ses idées et démentant à coup d'exemples les théories qu'elle jugeait faussées. Son après midi avait été, en fin de compte, moins désagréable que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

* * *

Une fois de retour à son dortoir, Calypso se débarrassa de son sac et de son gilet rapidement avant de quitter la salle commune entraînant Sarra derrière elle.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? S'étonna cette dernière.

- Rogue. Je l'ai croisé en revenant… il se dirigeait vers la salle commune des gryffondors !

- Et ?

- Aucun serpentard ne va chez les gryffondors… encore moins Rogue ! Il prépare quelque chose.

- Et ?

- Et Dumbledore m'a donnée une mission. Et j'ai donné ma parole. Les Chrysler ne reviennent pas sur leur parole.

- Très mignon tout ça. Patriotique et tout le tralala mais moi c'est quoi Mon rôle dans tout ça ?

- Tu n'allais tout de même pas me laisser risquer ma vie toute seule ?

- Oh pitié. Tu aurais pu demander à Vicky !

- Elle n'était pas dans le dortoir… et tu sais bien que elle et moi réunies, et tentant d'être discrètes c'est la catastrophe assurée !

- Je n'y avais pas pensé. En contre partie, je veux que tu me prêtes tes cuissardes.

- Les grises ?

- Non, les noires. Celle que Lucius vient de t'acheter.

- Je ne les ai encore jamais mises ! s'offusqua Calypso.

- C'est ça ou rien.

- Okay, okay… tu parles d'une amitié. »

Les filles escaladaient maintenant les marches quatre à quatre. Du moins aussi rapidement que leur vêtement le leur permettait.

« Rappelle moi pourquoi est ce que j'ai accepté de mettre un pantalon de Vicky.

- Euh… les pantalons de Vicky sont sexy ?

- C'est vrai ça… mais trop petit ! Je fais du 38 merde pas du 36.

- Cal', c'est un pantalon de sport.

- Ah bah ça doit bien être du 34 alors.

- Si tu veux mon avis, il te fait de très jolies fesses.

- Merci mais là tout ce que je veux c'est enfiler un bon sarouel bien aéré.

- Il était passé par où Rogue ?

- Je sais pas… euh… tu me connais moi et mon sens de l'orientation.

- Oh pitié. Dans quoi est ce que je me suis embarquée.

- Okay. J'ai un plan.

- Dis toujours.

- Non, on doit trouver Vicky d'abord. Tu as ton miroir communiquant ?

- Toujours, soupira Sarra, en fourrageant une de ses mains dans son soutien-gorge, à la recherche du petit objet magique. »

* * *

« Les filles, est ce que vous réalisez que vous m'avez faite manquer la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de ma vie ?

- Je pensais que c'était Diggory, ton meilleur coup ?

- Oui mais celui-là s'annonçait encore plus prometteur…

- Pauvre chérie, ricana Sarra avant d'enchaîner, bon Calypso, c'est quoi le plan ?

- Vous vous souvenez de la carte magique des maraudeurs ?

- Bien sûr, comment l'oublier, répondit Victoria.

- Et bien je propose d'aller la leur subtiliser temporairement. Elle me sera bien utile pour ma mission.

- Et Rogue ?

- En fait maintenant que j'y repense, je ne sais même pas si il se dirigeait réellement vers le dortoir des gryffondors ou vers les toilettes… ou vers la bibliothèque. Bref, et mon plan vous en pensez quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas un plan, grogna Sarra.

- Génialissime ! scanda Vicky simultanément. »

Elles se regardèrent pendant un moment, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Bon, avant toute chose, il faut qu'on arrive à localiser les maraudeurs. J'ai laissé Lupin à la bibliothèque. Il ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes, commença Calypso.

- Potter est avec Evans, ils font leurs devoirs de potions dans une salle de classe vide, renchérit Victoria. »

Les deux filles la regardèrent suspicieusement avant que Sarra ne questionne :

« Tu les espionnes ?

- Non. Mais avec Regulus, quand on cherchait une salle on est tombé sur eux et…

- Euh attends, l'interrompit Chrysler. Quand tu dis Regulus… tu parles de Black ?

- Qui d'autres.

- Mon futur mari ?

- Calypso, grogna Vicky, je ne te comprends pas. Tu sors avec Lupin pour ne pas te marier avec lui et après tu m'en veux quand je l'éloigne de toi.

- OUI. ON ne touche pas à mon fiancé !

- Je rêve ou hier à peine, pour elle, il représentait encore moins que des excréments de pigeons ? soupira Sarra.

- M'en fiche, c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu parles d'une amie, c'est…

- C'est la frustration qui te met dans cet état ? l'interrompit Sarra. Ou le fait que ce pantalon t'étouffe ?

- Il ne m'étouffe pas. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi est ce que je serais frustrée, aboya la petite brune, toujours aussi effarouchée.

- Peut-être parce que tu rêves de voir Lupin autrement qu'en uniforme ? minauda Victoria, son exaspération remplacée cette fois par de l'amusement.

- Je n'aime pas Lupin, s'étouffa la brune.

- Qui a parlé d'amour, contrecarra Sarra. A ce que j'ai cru entendre, Vicky a seulement parlé de désir. Mais si tu tiens absolument à évoquer l'amour je dois dire que…

- Ca suffit, je veux cette carte ! L'interrompit Calypso, sa moue boudeuse cependant remplacée par un crispemment de ses traits. Songeuse, elle ajouta :

- Quelqu'un sait où se trouve Black ?

- Non. Mais je peux m'en occuper, proposa Sarra.

- Non, Sarra, tu restes avec moi. Vicky va s'en charger. Un Black de plus ou de moins, quelle différence !

- Je veux Black, les interrompit Sarra, Victoria va t'accompagner, rajouta t elle, sachant très bien que si elle ne les obligeait pas à se parler immédiatement, il lui faudrait au moins une semaine de plus pour les réconcilier. Manque de chance, elle devrait se coltiner maintenant ce guignol sans cervelle.

- On se retrouve ici dans deux heures… avec la carte, rajouta Calypso, avant de faire signe à Vicky de la suivre et de rebrousser chemin. »

* * *

A quatre pattes, coincées entre une grande armoire moyenâgeuse et l'un des nombreux fauteuils de la salle commune des gryffondors les filles étouffaient, maudissant les gryffondors d'être si frileux. Frileux au point d'allumer la cheminée de leur salle commune en plein milieu du mois de septembre.

Après moult manœuvres plus risquées les unes que les autres, elles avaient réussi à pénétrer dans la salle commune de leurs rivaux… pour se retrouver prises au piège par une bande de première année insipide qui n'avait rien trouvé à mieux à faire un samedi après-midi que d'entamer une partie de bataille explosive, obstruant ainsi le passage vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons.

Lassée d'avoir tant attendu, et impatiente de quitter cet endroit suffoquant. Vicky déboutonna le haut de son chemisier, et ébouriffa les cheveux de Calypso après les avoir détachés. Puis se redressa brusquement, entraînant son amie à sa suite, au plus grand effarement de cette dernière. Les garçons sursautèrent, et les dévisagèrent avec fascination.

Vicky, ne leur laissant pas le temps de s'habituer à la situation, demanda, la voix sensuelle :

« C'est par où la chambre des maraudeurs ?

- P…Pou… pourquoi ? Bégaya un première année, intimidé.

- Cela va bientôt faire deux mois, que mon amie et Remus Lupin sortent ensemble et ils n'ont jamais… enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Alors Calypso a décidé de lui faire une surprise, ce soir, pour lui prouver à quel point elle l'aime. Mais pour ça, on a besoin de votre aide ! Vous voulez bien nous aider ?

- Oui, clama une petite fille, sûrement charmée de part le romantisme de l'attention, et légèrement intimidée.

- Très bien. Surtout, ne laissez aucun maraudeur monter dans ce dortoir. Quoiqu'ils disent. Et ne leur dites rien à propos de notre surprise. Okay ?

- Okay, scandèrent-ils en cœur.

- Vous êtes génial, s'égosilla Calypso en les regardant, les yeux remplis de larmes. »

« Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de manipulatrice », réussit à articuler difficilement la brune, après s'être remise de son irrépressible fou rire. Allongée sur ce qui semblait être le lit de Sirius Black, elle se remettait tant bien que mal de ces émotions tandis que Victoria elle, par terre, rigolait toujours.

Et après un : « quelle bande d'abrutis tout de même » claironnant, la belle blonde se releva tout en s'époussetant, inspectant la pièce avec curiosité.

« On commence par fouiller quoi ? demanda Calypso, fascinée par l'impression de virilité qui se dégageait de la pièce.

- Les endroits classiques. Eh ! Ca te dirait de garder un caleçon de Lupin comme souvenir ? »

* La chanson que chante Vicky et Calypso est : Shut up de Crazy Loop pour celle que ça intéresserait

Alors ??? Vous en avez pensé quoi ??  
Vos reviews illumineront ma journée, ressusciteront ma bonne humeur et donneront un sens à ma vie…

Comment ça j'exagère ?

Bon d'accord un petit peu, ma bonne humeur à déjà été ressuscitée par Are you gonna be my girl de Jet… C'est fou comme elle donne la pêche… Même ma mère a commencé à se trémousser quand je l'ai mise… c'est pour vous dire.

Bonne fin de semaine… et si vous êtes dans le même cas que moi, bonne fin de vacances.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour,

BONNE LECTURE ET LAISSEZ MOI VOS IMPRESSIONS :D  
Ca fait vraiment vraiment plaisir... surtout quand ça va mal ^^

Chapitre 11 : Le plan

Elles avaient absolument tout passé au peigne fin. Des sous-vêtements de Black à la collection de livres anciens de Remus, tout y était passé. Les accessoires de quidditch de James avaient étés déversés au sol tandis que la réserve de sucreries de Peter avait été fouillée de fond en comble. Nulle part, cette fichue carte n'était nulle part. Ni dans les vêtements, ni entre les manuels de cours, ni cachée au fin fond d'une table de chevet. Epuisées, les filles s'apprêtaient à attaquer les lits et matelas lorsqu'elles entendirent des bruits de pas en provenance du couloir. Bruits de pas qui ne cessaient de se rapprocher. Rapidement, Vicky se précipita vers la salle de bain, cherchant désespérément un quelconque recoin pouvant lui faire office de cachette, Calypso sur ses talons. Elle eu à peine le temps de refermer la porte derrière elle que quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit complètement, laissant entrapercevoir le corps délicieusement sculpté de Remus Lupin.

Trouver Black n'avait pas été aussi aisé qu'elle ne l'avait précédemment cru. Car c'est au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes seulement, qu'elle avait réussit à le localiser, par le plus grand des hasards, dans un couloir reculé du septième étage, en compagnie d'une énième groupie aimablement sotte. Sans leur prêter la moindre attention, Sarra fit apparaître son bouquin préféré à l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction murmuré, avant de s'asseoir, le dos collé au mur, poursuivant les aventures de Solal, son héros préféré : bel homme, cultivé, désabusé et tombeur de ces dames.

Intrigué, Black, après avoir rapidement rabroué sa nouvelle conquête, lui promettant néanmoins un rendez vous dans « l'intimité », s'approcha d'elle :

« Je rêve ou tu m'espionnes ?

- Tu dois sûrement rêver, susurra Sarra.

- Tu lis quoi ? demanda t il en prenant place à ses côtés.

- Belle du Seigneur, tu ne dois sûrement pas conn…

- Aujourd'hui, en ce premier jour de mai, il oserait et…

- Et elle l'aimerait. J'avoue que je t'avais sous-estimé. Albert Cohen ?

- La mère de James en raffole, lorsque je suis venu passer l'été chez lui pour la première fois, parcourir cet ouvrage était pratiquement une nécessité pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Mme Potter. Et finalement, au lieu de le parcourir, je l'ai complètement dévoré.

- Même en me forçant, je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer lire un livre.

- Moi non plus. Mais on doit bien pouvoir arranger cela. »

Se saisissant du bouquin, Sirius entama la lecture, haussant le ton lorsqu'il le fallait, s'époumonant lorsque d'autres passages l'exigeaient. Sarra l'observait, un léger sourire étirant ces lèvres. Parfois, elle arrivait à comprendre pourquoi est ce que toutes les femmes quelle qu'elles soient raffolaient de Sirius Black. Oui, parfois…

Ecroulées de rire, les deux filles essayaient en vain de faire le moins de bruit possible, à quatre pattes dans l'un des coins de la salle de bain. Victoria avait été chargée de savoir qui était l'heureux imbécile qui venait d'interrompre leurs fouilles. « Lupin » avait elle chuchoté, quelques secondes à peine après avoir jeté un œil dans la chambre par le trou de la serrure.

« Je déteste ce mec, articula lentement Calypso. Vicky, tu as un plan pour nous sortir de là ? Parce que même si ça fait du mal de l'avouer, il n'est pas complètement stupide… Il n'aura pas grand mal à comprendre ce que nous faisons dans sa chambre.

- Enlève ton haut !

- Pardon ?

- Oui ! Enlève ton haut et ton soutien-gorge et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne nous posera pas la moindre question quant à notre présence dans sa chambre.

- Non.

- SI.

- NON, clama la brune, légèrement plus fort, avant de se taire brutalement, priant silencieusement pour que Lupin ne l'ai pas entendu.

- Pourquoi es tu si égoiiiisteuuu !!! Dis toi que tu ne le fais pas pour toi, mais pour toute une génération de fille maltraitée et victime d'abus et…

- Hein ? grommela Calypso, les sourcils froncés.

- Déshabille toi, murmura la blonde, impatiente.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu rêves de me voir nue…

- Je t'ai déjà vu nue, constata Vicky, sceptique.

- Il se rapproche… j'entends ces pas ! Si il rentre on est mal, paniqua Chrysler.

- Calypso, si tu rentre dans la chambre, que tu lui fais un petit sketch de jeune fille repentissante et larmoyante, alors il te mangera dans la main vu que ce mec est déjà dingue de toi…

- N'importe quoi…

- Mais dis moi quelle bonne excuse est ce que MOI je pourrais avoir pour être planquée dans sa salle de bain ? Reprit Vicky, faisant fi des faibles protestations de son amie.

- Bon… okay. Mais tu me dois un verre, soupira Calypso, grognon, avant de se recoiffer rapidement les cheveux, baisser légèrement son haut, et faire sa plus belle mine de chien battu.

- Tout ce que tu voudras mon cœur, juste… sors moi de là ! »

« Chrysler ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? demanda Lupin, ébahi.

- Euh… tourisme ?

Un gloussement se fit entendre. Maudissant Victoria de toute son âme, Calypso fut brutalement prise par une quinte de toux incontrôlable, histoire de masquer le débordement de son amie.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Oui. En fait… je voulais te parler… mais je n'oses plus vraiment… maintenant que tu es là… les choses ont pris une autre dimension.

- Une… autre dimension ?

- Oui », murmura t elle, les yeux baissés.

Il la regarda étrangement, avant de s'approcher, inquiet :

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as un problème ?

- Oui, rajouta t elle, la tête toujours baissée.

- Ca a un rapport avec notre arrangement ? Les serpentards ou ta famille t'ont fait quelque chose ? »

Quoiqu'elle puisse penser sur lui, Calypso devait bien admettre que Lupin était quelqu'un de bien. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. D'ailleurs, il s'inquiétait pour tout le monde. Cela semblait complètement naturel pour lui. Elle qui devait se forcer pour ne pas piétiner les gens qui ne l'intéressaient pas.

« C'est à cause de notre arrangement, laissa t elle finalement échappé, imperceptiblement. Je… je me sens coupable.

- Coupable ? s'étonna Remus.

- Oui… coupable… Je… enfin tu… Je crois que… j'ai été cruelle. Cruelle de t'imposer ça, renifla t elle. J'ai terni ta réputation, te vole tes après-midi et t'empêche d'avoir une relation normale, avec une gentille fille folle de toi… Et en plus de ça, je ne fais même pas d'efforts pour être agréable et… et… je ne suis même pas ton genre de filles !

Elle fit mine d'essuyer rapidement une larme. Eberlué, Remus la regarda sans broncher pendant un moment, avant de se rapprocher et de la prendre dans ses bras, tentant vainement de la réconforter. Elle se laissa aller à son étreinte, tout en essayant de faire signe à Victoria de foutre le camp. Cette dernière, fascinée par quelques magazines trouvés près de la cabine de douche ne semblait pas prêter la moindre attention à la jeune fille. Lupin s'écarta lentement et dit :

« Etant donné que je n'ai pas fait énormément d'efforts non plus pour t'être agréable je ne t'en veux pas vraiment. Mes dernières relations normales avec de gentilles filles folles de moi comme tu dis, ce sont soldées par un échec. Et je n'ai jamais été aussi célèbre et adulé que depuis que je suis le « petit ami officiel de Calypso Chrysler, la vipère de Poudlard » sans offenses bien évidemment. Ah… et j'oubliais, Sirius serait fier de moi d'ailleurs si il apprenait que j'ai dit ça : toutes les jolies filles sont mon genre.

Ces joues s'étaient légèrement empourprées lorsqu'il avait dit ça. Calypso, amusée, se tint sur la pointe des pieds, et après une légère pression au niveau de la nuque de ce dernier pour rapprocher son visage, réussit à déposer un baiser sur les joues de Lupin. « Merci » chuchota t elle, souriante. Ils se regardèrent durant un instant, avant que Remus ne se baisse, histoire de franchir le peu de distance qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille. A mi distance cependant, il stoppa son geste, comme hésitant. Il n'eut pas à résister longtemps, puisque Calypso, frustrée, se cramponna à sa nuque pour l'attirer vers elle, s'emparant des lèvres de ce dernier. Leur lèvres se frôlaient, se cajolaient, valsaient. Et la tendresse initiale fut rapidement remplacée par plus de fougue, violence, plus de passion lorsqu'elle mordit avec avidité la lèvre inférieure de Remus Lupin. La langue de ce dernier franchit les quelques millimètres les séparant, se heurtant contre les dents de la jeune fille. Rapidement néanmoins, elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, permettant à cette langue de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa propre langue. Il la souleva brusquement, les jambes de Calypso vinrent naturellement encercler la taille de son homme, et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Le baiser ne lui suffisait pas, il cherchait, voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Ses mains, aventureuses, avaient quitté leur place initiale sur les hanches de la jeune fille pour se balader sur le corps de cette dernière. Une main se cramponna aux fesses de Calypso tandis que l'autre, ne cessait de remonter vers le haut du corps de cette dernière. Il était allé trop loin. Et il le savait. Mais les halètements consécutifs de la femme plaquée contre ce mur et complètement à sa merci ne l'aidait pas réellement à se reprendre en main. Cette dernière rompit d'ailleurs leur baiser, avant de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté, lui offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur sa nuque et la peau douce et soyeuse de son décolleté et l'invitant ainsi à reprendre ses baisers, mais vers une autre partie de son anatomie. Les lèvres du lycanthrope se posèrent rapidement sur la nuque de la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle se cramponnait en gémissant à ses cheveux, tout en les ébouriffant inconsciemment. Ses baisers laissaient des traînées brûlantes sur la peau de bébé de Calypso. Ses lèvres descendaient de plus en plus bas Arrivé au niveau de sa poitrine, le surplus de tissus le gêna assez rapidement. Mais alors qu'il se reculait afin d'attraper les pans de la blouse de la jeune femme, voulant la débarrasser du haut qui l'encombrait, des bruits de pas en provenance du couloir se firent entendre. Ils se figèrent brusquement, comme prenant réellement conscience de se qui venait de se passer, avant que Calypso ne retombe rapidement sur ses pieds, rabattant sa blouse sur son ventre avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain. Décidemment, cela risquait bien de devenir une habitude. Remus quant à lui, grommela un « merde » retentissant, avant d'essayer tant bien que mal de se rendre présentable. Comment donc avait-il pu se laisser aller à ce point. Il s'agissait de Chrysler, CHRYSLER. Lui pourtant si calme, si réfléchit, si… censé ! Et dire qu'il avait presque failli la… la prendre sur ce mur. Oui, s'ils n'avaient pas entendu ces bruits de pas se rapprochant, jamais il n'aurait pu s'arrêter, s'arrêter de l'embrasser, de la caresser, de… et une douche froide s'imposait.

« _Lampe soudain éteinte par lui, et elle, peur, pourquoi et qu'allait-il vouloir ? Seins apparus dans la nuit, douce clarté des seins, main de l'homme sur le sein luisant de lune, honte et douceur de la femme, ses lèvres entrouvertes en attente, peur et bonheur d'elle soumise, peur et douceur, visage penché de l'homme_, _hardiesse dans la nuit, hardiesses qu'amour commande, hardiesses acceptées par elle en abandon… _cita Sirius, la voix délicieusement rauque.

- Je suis censée comprendre quelque chose ? Ou simplement me dire que tu es tout bonnement tombée par hasard sur cet extrait.

- C'est mon préféré, clama Sirius, souriant malicieusement. Si tu veux, et si quelques passages ne te semblent pas très clairs. Je ne vois aucune objection à te les expliquer plus amplement.

- Je doutes que tu ai les capacités nécessaires pour cela, le nargua t elle.

- Tu veux tester la marchandise ? Je suis outrée que tu accordes si peu de foi à mon indéniable talent.

- La seule chose à laquelle j'accorde foi c'est que même après avoir « enseigné ton art » à une bonne vingtaine de filles, aucune n'a cru bon de rester plus longtemps avec toi.

- Une cinquantaine, toussota rapidement Sirius avant d'enchaîner mine de rien, et puis il ne t'est pas venue à l'esprit que si elles ne sont pas restées… c'est que je ne le voulais peut-être pas ?

- Macho qui plus es.

- Pas exactement. Si je les ai toutes virées c'est peut-être parce qu'aucune ne me convenait…

- Monsieur est au dessus de nous, humbles mortelles ?

- Et tu ne t'es pas dit que si aucune d'entre elles ne me convenaient c'est peut-être parce que la seule qui m'intéressait vraiment passait son temps à me rabrouer. Comme en ce moment même d'ailleurs…

- Et là ? Je suis comprendre quelque chose ?

- Qu'est ce que je disais.

- Bon reprends ta lecture… je dois bien admettre que tu as un certain talent d'orateur…

- Hallelujah ! Un compliment, ENFIN !

- Oh tu sais, il faut bien savoir caresser le chien dans le sens du poil….

- Je vais faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendue."

Cette fois, elle éclata franchement de rire.

"_… livrée et bientôt approuvant, ô ses râles filés et salivés, les mêmes qu'à l'heure de sa mort certaine, ô ses sourires d'agonisante, son pâle visage par la lune éclairé, vivante morte éblouie, à elle-même révélée, confuse et béate…"_

Elle adorait cet auteur et sa façon de retranscrire l'amour, ou du moins toute cette comédie entourant l'amour. Mais ce qu'elle aimait aussi étonnamment, c'était la façon qu'avait Black de laisser glisser sensuellement les mots de sa bouche, les vénérant silencieusement. Et alors qu'elle observait Black lire, presque attendrie, son bouquin préféré, Sarra remarqua un léger bout de parchemin dépassant de sa poche. Il semblait vierge. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui serait son jour de chance… peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, si elle osait, elle l'aurait. Surprenant le regard insistant que Sarra portait à sa poche, Sirius, machinalement, enfonça le bout de parchemin plus profondément dans son pantalon, le cachant par la même occasion à la vue de la serpentarde. Elle se retint de justesse de le questionner plus amplement sur le bout de papier. Si elle faisait mine de s'y intéresser, sa prochaine disparition n'en sera que plus flagrante. Alors, le plus naturellement du monde, elle releva la tête tout en souriant malicieusement.

Ayant remarqué les œillades brûlantes que lui jetait la jeune fille à ses côtés, Black s'arrêta soudainement en plein milieu d'une phrase avant de déglutir bruyamment.

« Un problème Sirius ? Susurra Sarra, presque gentiment.

Depuis quand l'appelait-elle par son prénom ?

- Non… non, rien… Sarra, se risqua t il, s'attendant à un prochain rabrouement certain.

Elle ne réagit pas. Ne l'insulta pas. Ne le reprit même pas. Non, elle se contenta de lui… sourire.

- Continue à lire s'il te plaît. J'aime beaucoup… ta voix », murmura t elle, timidement.

Il reprit le cours de sa lecture :

« _… ses mains errantes dans les cheveux de l'homme sur son sein penché, mains finement caressantes, accompagnant son bonheur, mains reconnaissantes, mains légères qui remerciaient, chérissaient, voulaient encore. Amour, ton soleil brillait en cette nuit, leur première nuit. »_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se retourner pour s'enquérir de ses réactions, il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait que la jeune métisse se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, lui faisant complètement perdre le fil, avant de happer ses lèvres le plus naturellement du monde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, et tout aussi brutalement, Sarra se redressa, lissa son chemisier du plat de la main, et réajusta son short noir avant d'adresser un léger sourire à Black, et de s'en aller, dignement. Deux étages plus bas, elle se permit enfin, derrière une armure, de retirer le bout de parchemin si convoité de la poche arrière de son short, avant de le tapoter délicatement de sa baguette, tout en murmurant « Je jures que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Devant elle apparut le plan de Poudlard. Poudlard dans ses moindres recoins. Avec, partout, des petits points noirs affublés d'étiquette indiquant les noms de l'ensemble des occupants de l'école de sorcellerie. Elle sourit. Ainsi, elle ne s'était donc pas trompée.

Sirius rejoignit directement sa salle commune, rêveur et intrigué à la fois. Ainsi, elle non plus n'avait pas cédé. Son ego de mâle amplement satisfait, il allait pouvoir passer à autre chose. D'ailleurs, une petite blonde de serpentard à l'air assez farouche lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, il pénétra dans son dortoir, chambre que Remus occupait déjà et s'affala sur son lit pendant un bout de temps. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'effervescence de son ami, qui arpentait la pièce, les cheveux en pétard et le regard complètement perdu. Intrigué, Sirius demanda :

« Tiens Remus, qu'est ce qui t'arrives, tu as l'air tout…perturbé ? Emoustillé ? Je paris que c'est encore à cause de la Chrysler. Cette fille va te rendre dingue ! Bientôt on devra venir te rendre visite à l'asile psychiatrique de St Mangouste, ricana Sirius.

- Ha ha, très drôle Patmol. Que t'est-il donc arrivé… tu as l'air… enjoué ?

- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet Mumus. Mais bon si tu y tiens… J'ai le grand plaisir de t'annoncer officiellement qu'absolument aucune fille de Poudlard ne résiste à mon charme.

- Sarra Williamson, rétorqua Remus, machinalement.

- Justement.

- Noooon. Ne me dis quand même pas que… enfin que… tu vois. Que tu as…

- OUI. C'est même elle qui s'est jetée sur moi, répondit Sirius, tout en bombant le torse fièrement après s'être redressé. Bon je vais aller prendre une douche.

- NON, s'écria Remus, se rappelant sûrement son but initial. Soit éloigner Sirius le plus rapidement possible de la salle de bain.

- Hein ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Mumus ?

- Euh… ça te dirait qu'on aille se chercher de quoi manger à la cuisine . lança Remus, cherchant désespéramment à le faire quitter la chambre.

- Super. Mais je dois vraiment me doucher là…

- J'ai vraiment vraiment faim, insista Lupin, à court d'idées.

- C'est Chrysler qui te met dans cet état ou la future pleine lune ? le railla Patmol. Ou alors tu fantasmes secrètement sur moi ? Oui ! c'est sûrement cela.

- Oui. Mais ne me juges pas. S'il te plaît. Te voir fricoter avec d'autres filles me rend complètement dingue, et…

Il fut interrompu par un hurlement suraigu en provenance de la salle de bain. Fermant les yeux de lassitude, Remus se maudit intérieurement d'avoir été aussi stupide. Comment avait il pu espérer ne serait ce qu'un instant que Chrysler, seule, dans leur salle de bain, risquait de se montrer discrète ? En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Sirius bondit jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain, intrigué, tout en se demandant pourquoi est ce que son ami n'avait pas l'air plus étonné que cela. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte. Devant lui, et assises à même le sol, Victoria McLogan pleurait lamentablement, tout en déchirant une à une les pages de son magazine préféré. Près d'elle, comme enragée, Chrysler piochait dans sa réserve annuelle de capote, puis les déchiquetait avec application. Remus, derrière lui, affichait un air ébahi. Quel spectacle déroutant tout de même !


	12. Chapter 12

Heyy

Bon okay, ça fait un siècle que je devais publier ce chapitre

Et je n'ai absolument aucune excuse

Enfin si quand même… cours, exams, blabla vous avez compris l'essentiel

Mais bon je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que (je suis sortie vivante de la sortie géologique) je suis en vacances, et donc que je vais pouvoir en profiter pour écrire pas mal de chapitres (ET DORMIR) et donc commencer peut-être à reprendre une publication régulière qui sait.

Alors j'ai pas mal bloqué sur ce chapitre quand même… manque d'inspiration qui vous allez sûrement remarqué, mais en fait l'histoire prend une tournure à laquelle je ne m'étais pas trop attendue…

Bref passons, BONNE LECTURE et dites moi ce que vous en pensez : qui sait ça m'encouragera peut-être (que dis-je, SUREMENT) à écrire plus vite… (non je ne fais absolument pas de chantage xD)

Bref

Au risque de me répéter

Bonne lecture, et j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ce chapitre trop décevant pour une si longue attente (j'oses espérer que certains ont attendu xD)

J'aurais bien mis « certaines » mais il se trouve que j'ai au moins UN LECTEUR MALEUUUUU… ET CA FAIT SUPER PLAISIR XD

(si des mecs me lisent, MANIFESTEZ VOUS)

Bon j'arrêtes de délirer… les vacances ne me font pas tant de bien que ça finalement…

Bon encore un truc, merciii beaucouup pour les reviews et autres ça fait énormément plaisir… jme sens presque importante xD

**Totalus anonimus :** merciiiii. j'espères que tu seras pas déçu par ce chapitre étant donné que j'étais légèrement en panne d'inspiration pour le terminer vu que j'avais écris les 2 premières pages il y a déjà un mois de cela ^^

**Quelqu'un : **Si tu aimes ma fic alors je t'aiime (il ne faut pas faire trop attention à ce que je raconte…). Bref merci pour la review ça fait vraiment plaisir :D

Chapitre 12 : Femme bafouée, batte de quidditch et légères complications

C'est fébrile et légèrement paniquée que Calypso pénétra dans la salle de bain, heurtant Vicky au passage (cette dernière s'était collée au battant de la porte, pour pouvoir « espionner » ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'à côté). Chrysler la fusilla du regard, avant de se laisser glisser, contre le mur faisant face à la porte, tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Une flopée de jurons, indigne d'une jeune fille bien élevée, lui échappa alors des lèvres. Et le plus silencieusement possible, miracle pour quelqu'un d'habituellement si agité, elle siffla :

« Es tu complètement stupide ? Que fais tu encore là ! Je t'ai donné l'occasion parfaite… Il ne regardait pas… il ne risquait pas de regarder… et à la place tu es restée assise à regarder du… du porno ?

- Je ne regardais pas, bouda Vicky, j'étudiais.-

- Oh. Pardonne moi alors ! J'avais oublié que pour MADAME apprendre de nouvelles positions pour mieux aguicher était beaucoup plus important que se sortir de la merde.

- Tu commences à être vulgaire… C'est le fait de ne pas avoir pu aller plus loin avec Lupin qui te rend si grincheuse ?

Calypso la fusilla du regard avant de se recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce, sous les yeux ébahis de sa meilleure amie.

- Hey… Caly ? Ca va ?

- Lâches moi tu veux.

- C'est à cause de moi que tu es dans cet état ?

- Lâches moi !

- Je suis désolée. Vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je n'aurais pas du te jeter dans la gueule du loup… et je n'aurais pas du non plus me comporter aussi stupidement, se repentit Victoria, semblant réellement peinée, en se laissant tomber près de Calypso. Un câlin ? termina t elle, ouvrant largement ses bras. Son amie s'y blottie rapidement avant de balbutier, timidement :

« C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

- De quoi ? Regarder un magazine de cul ?

- D'abord je ne l'ai pas regardé… et je te signale que tu l'as laissé ouvert devant moi.

- Bon alors quoi ?

- Réagir comme ça… en présence d'un mec. C'est comme… comme si je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler. Je n'ai jamais… jamais ressenti ça.

- Euh laisse moi deviner. Est-ce que le sentiment que tu as ressenti commence par un a et se termine par mour ?

- Ha ha, très drôle. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Lupin.

- Je sais, et c'est bien dommage. Mais bon, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va pas tarder.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

- Ca se termine toujours comme ça ! Dis toi que tu es Bella, et qu'il est Edward ! Et tu verras, le courant va passer.

- Hein ?

- Oui. Tu as tout à fait raison. Il ne peut pas être Edward. Edward est un vampire.

- Vicky, tu devrais arrêter de te passer ce film en boucle. Il te fait perdre les faibles notions de réalité qu'il te reste…

- Tu as raison, moi aussi je préfère Jacob.

- Au fait j'espère que Lupin a eu assez de bon sens pour éloigner l'intrus des toilettes.

- Attends, chuuut. Chut tais toi. J'ai cru les entendre dire Chrysler. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux serpentardes étaient carrément collées au battant de la porte, dans l'espoir de capter quelques bribes de la conversation qui se déroulait entre les deux garçons.

_« Ha ha, très drôle Patmol. Que t'est-il donc arrivé… tu as l'air… enjoué ?_

_N'essaye pas de changer de sujet Mumus. Mais bon si tu y tiens… J'ai le grand plaisir de t'annoncer officiellement qu'absolument aucune fille de Poudlard ne résiste à mon charme._

_Sarra Williamson._

_Justement. »_

« QUOI ? grogna Calypso. Elle n'a quand même pas… avec lui… enfin.

Sarra se rebelle.

Euuurk. »

_« C'est même elle qui s'est jetée sur moi… »_

« Double eurk », murmura Calypso, tandis que Vicky essayait tant bien que mal de retenir son fou rire.

_« Bon je vais aller prendre une douche, rajouta Black »_

« Merde, merde, et remeeeerde, paniqua Calypso. On fait quoi ? Cache toi ! Cache toi !

- Oui bien sûr, c'est ça… me cacher. Entre le magazine de cul et la cuvette des toilettes peut-être ? Railla Victoria.

- Pas la peine de te montrer sarcastique, soupira Calypso avant d'être interrompu par un chuchotement.

- Les filles, les filles !

Etonnée, McLogan ne pu réprimer le cri strident qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Qu'est ce que c'est, on va toutes mourir, rajouta t elle, essoufflée, la main sur le cœur.

- Idiote ! Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver meilleur moyen de nous faire repérer. C'est juste Sarra. Miroir communiquant, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Ah.

- Oui ? Sarra ?

- J'ai la caaaaarte, j'ai la caaarte, clama cette dernière. Vous êtes où ? Rejoignez moi au dortoir.

- On arrive. Enfin… on va essayer, soupira la brune. Vicky, il y a quoi dans la boîte derrière toi ?

- Des préservatifs.

- Cool, soupira Sarra. Je me demande à qui ils sont.

- Sarra, l'interrompit Vicky. As-tu réellement embrassé Black ?

- Oui.

- J'ai un plan, sourit Calypso, ses lèvres s'étirant peu à peu.

- Bon. C'n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais… commença Sarra.

- Tu t'ennuies, termina Victoria. Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? rajouta t elle alors que Calypso rangeait son miroir.

- Tu sors avec Pettigrow.

- Hein ?

- Tu sors secrètement avec Pettigrow. Tu es folle amoureuse de lui. Et ce magazine ainsi que ces préservatifs lui appartiennent. Tu es folle de rage.

- Pourquoi c'est moi ?

- Parce que, vu le baiser que je viens d'échanger avec Lupin, je n'aurais pas l'air très crédible… Et puis, étant donné que c'est légèrement à cause de TOI que l'on est dans ce pétrin…

- C'est bon, c'est bon. J'ai compris. J'aime Pettigrow ?

- Oui. Tu as des ciseaux ?

- Sur le lavabo.

- Tu découpes le magazine, et moi je massacre les préservatifs. Essaye de pleurer un bon coup aussi.

- Tu connais le sort.

- Oui, attends, deux secondes. Prête ?

- Oui. Euh, non ! Enfin… attends, encore un truc.

- Oui ?

- Comment il s'appelle ?

- Pettigrow.

- Non, je veux dire, son prénom ?

- Pe… euh… Pe… euh. Bon, appelle le Pettigrow ! Non, mieux, ne l'appelle pas. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allongée sur son lit, Sarra scrutait minutieusement la carte des Abrutis. Finalement, le plan de Calypso n'était pas si minable que ça. Enfin non, en toute honnêteté, il était génialissime, subliminale et révolutionnaire. Elle ne comptait pas le nombre de surprises que lui avait procuré la lecture de cette carte. Ainsi, elle apprit que McGonagall passait plus de temps dans le bureau de Dumbledore que dans le sien. Que Miss Teigne s'était trouvée un compagnon (que la carte n'avait pas reconnu). Il s'agissait peut-être de l'une des nombreuses armures comblant les couloirs du château, qui sait ? Et elle apprit également que cela faisait plus d'une heure déjà que Pieffer, l'anorexique, avait franchi le seuil des cuisines du château. Néanmoins, ce n'est ni les potentielles frasques de ces deux professeurs, ni la dégoûtante manière qu'avait trouvé Miss Teigne pour soulager ses pulsions, et ni les écarts alimentaires de Pieffer qui l'avait sortis de sa torpeur. Non, ce qui avait provoqué son inquiétude, c'était le fait que dans un couloir isolé du septième étage, une bonne dizaine d'élèves étaient rassemblés. Tous, réunis. Réunis autour d'Abraxas Malefoy.

« Où sont encore passées ses deux idiotes… quelle idée quand même de les laisser toute seules, ou plutôt de les laisser seules, ENSEMBLES. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris… je sais pourtant mieux que personne à quel point ces deux là réunies peuvent faire de dégâts » songea t elle les sourcils froncés.

Calypso aurait pourtant été fichtrement heureuse d'avoir cette première piste pour son enquête… Sarra soupira une énième fois, et comprenant que ces amies ne se montreraient pas de si tôt elle se saisit de la carte, enfila ces Dr Martens en deux temps trois mouvement, agrippa sa veste et gribouilla un mot sur un bout de parchemin avant de franchir les portes du dortoir, direction le couloir en question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Euh… qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Réussi à articuler Sirius après les avoir observé ébahi durant une bonne trentaine de secondes.

- COMMENT A-T-IL OSE ?? COMMENT CET ABRUTI, CE DEMEURE, CE BON A RIEN A-T-IL PU ME FAIRE CA A MOI ???

- Pardon ? Rajouta Sirius, de plus en plus intrigué.

- Il… Il a abusé de moi… de ma confiance… de ma gentillesse… et a osé… il a osé. Oui, IL A OSE ACHETER DES PRESERVATIFS ET REGARDER DES MAGAZINES DE… DE… DE LA PORNOGRAPHIE SANS MEME AVOIR MA PERMISSION, reprit Victoria sanglotant bruyamment après avoir vaillamment terminé sa tirade.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon cœur, les mecs sont tous des abrutis, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu es parfaite. Regarde juste Lupin par exemple, un abruti lui aussi ! Et pourtant j'ai failli me faire avoir moi aussi, calme toi chérie, respire, respire, scandait Calypso, réconfortante, tout en lui tapotant l'épaule, la mine abattue, et la boîte de préservatifs à ces pieds.

- Une vermine, reprit Vicky de plus belle, il vaut moins qu'une crotte de Ronflak Cornu. Je déteste les Ronflaks Cornus. Et dire que j'étais si prête, tellement prête à lui offrir mon corps en cadeau, pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais. Et dire que j'étais si prête à enfin lui demander, à enfin franchir ce pas énorme, et le supplier de devenir… devenir, reprit elle, balbutiante, le visage inondé de larmes, mon petit copain exclusif.

- MAIS DE QUI ELLE PARLE, cria Remus, sous l'étonnement général… lui qui n'avait pourtant pas prononcé un mot jusque là.

- De Pettigrow, cracha Calypso, ce bon à rien ne mériterait même pas qu'on se souvienne de son nom. Tromper Vicky d'une façon si immonde… si… si…

- Si ignominieuse ! L'interrompit la blonde, presque en hurlant.

- Euh… laisse moi deviner, McGonagall encore ? » demanda Calypso, les lèvres pincées.

Les deux filles se regardèrent durant une fraction de secondes, avant d'exploser de rire. Victoria sauta sur ses deux jambes assez rapidement, releva Calypso et scanda à l'encontre de cette dernière « COURS » avant de se mettre effectivement à courir. Tout en bousculant les deux hommes leur barrant le passage, et sans cesser pour autant de rire, ce qui ne leur facilita nullement la tâche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarra avançait maintenant de plus en plus lentement, s'approcher encore plus ne serait pas une très bonne idée. De là, elle pouvait apercevoir les longs cheveux blonds presque blancs de Malefoy senior ainsi que les silhouettes de ce qu'elle supposait être des élèves, malheureusement à part le nom de Malefoy, la carte ne laissait rien apparaître d'autres. Sûrement à cause des capuches qui recouvraient les têtes de tous les autres apprentis. Elle prit néanmoins son courage à deux mains, et se rapprocha silencieusement en ne cessant pourtant de se demander comment diable Abraxas avait-il réussi à pénétrer dans le château. Elle se devait de trouver une autre cachette. Une meilleure cachette, un endroit où elle pourrait entendre ce que la petite bande se disait. Elle avait laissé un mot aux filles, leur disant de la rejoindre dès que ce bout de parchemin serait en leur possession. Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, ce n'était pas exactement la meilleure idée qu'elle avait eue depuis la dernière décennie. Si elle peinait à rester discrète, qu'en serait ce de ses deux guignols qui lui servaient d'amies ? Question rhétorique bien évidemment. Mais alors qu'elle avait presque trouvé la parfaite cachette, une petite bête causa sa perte. Quoi de plus normal pour une fille de bonne famille de hurler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire à la vue d'une araignée ? Elle se força néanmoins à ne rien laisser transparaître de ses émotions, lorsque la tenant fermement par l'avant-bras, Malefoy senior la projeta au centre du petit regroupement de futur mangemorts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allongé sur son lit, Remus observait le plafond, les sourcils froncés. En face de lui, Sirius essayait de recoller les pages du magazine que McLogan avait déchiqueté. Ils se redressèrent néanmoins tous les deux brutalement après l'apparition de Peter dans la pièce.

« Peter, est ce que tu sors avec McLogan ? lança Sirius, intrigué.

- McLogan comme dans Victoria McLogan ?

- Oui, affirma Remus.

- Sérieusement les gars, reprit Peter, vous m'avez regardé ?

- Il a pas tort, affirma Patmol en hochant la tête.

- SIRIUS ! » le gronda Remus. Avant de se laisser retomber mollement sur sa couette.

Dieu comment avait il pu être assez stupide pour croire à toute cette histoire de repentir. Quel imbécile tout de même, comme si Chrysler pouvait avoir des remords ! Et dire qu'il s'était laissé avoir de cette façon… Pire qu'un novice. Il la maudit durant quelques minutes avant de revenir à un point… un point essentiel qu'il avait jusque là négligé. Si la serpentarde n'était pas là pour les raisons qu'elle avait précédemment évoqué, alors pourquoi elle et sa copine étaient venues fouiner dans leur dortoir ? A moins que… peut-être qu'elles cherchaient quelque chose ? Quelles voulaient leur dérober quelque chose, ou les espionner peut-être… leur faire une blague ? La première proposition correspondait néanmoins plus au caractère des deux jeunes filles. Mais qu'est ce qui pourrait bien les intéresser à ce point ? Las de ne pas trouver réponses à ces questions, il décida d'aller demander des comptes à Chrysler… elle lui devait bien ça, après l'avoir manipulé de la sorte. Légèrement crispé, le baiser échangé avec elle ne cessait de le hanter sournoisement, il se redressa et demanda à Sirius la carte. Ce dernier le taquina quelque peu, avant d'enfouir la main dans sa poche. Puis dans son autre poche, avant de se lever, de scruter le sol furtivement, et de devenir de plus en plus pâle avant de déclarer :

« J'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir sur moi ! Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai sûrement du la faire tomber… Elle ne doit pas être bien loin…. Elle est sûrement…Je vais la chercher !

- Inutile… je sais exactement où elle est passée », soupira Remus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Calypso, je crois qu'on devrait sincèrement appeler Dumbledore, essaya Vicky, après avoir parcouru le mot que leur avait laissé Sarra.

- Non. Nous n'avons absolument pas besoin de ce dégénéré qui nous sert de proviseur. Prends ta batte et allons régler son compte à ses mangemorts.

- Ma… batte ?

- Oui, quidditch, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Caly… je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe.

- Je sais. Mais Steve en faisait partie, et je lui avais volé sa batte quand il t'avait largué.

- Ah, c'est de ça que cet abruti m'accusait ! j'ai cru pendant un instant, l'avoir accidentellement émasculé.

- Tiens, bonne idée. Je ferais ça au prochain. Bref, j'avais caché la batte dans notre petit endroit secret l'an passé… elle doit sûrement encore y être ! »

Victoria s'éloigna légèrement de la porte d'entrée avant de déplacer sur le côté l'armoire qui bordait son lit, laissant ainsi apparaître la poignée qui se situait à quelques centimètres seulement du sol. Elle tira dessus, et glissa sa main par le trou béant que la pression exercée précédemment avait laissé et se saisit, victorieuse, de l'objet tant convoité. Une fois l'opération effectuée, les deux filles quittèrent rapidement la salle commune des serpentards, le plus rapidement possible.

Arrivées à destination, la première chose qu'elles remarquèrent et que Malefoy père, entouré de nombreux élèves encapuchonnés, tenait fermement Sarra par le bras. Et alors que Vicky s'apprêtait à s'élancer afin d'assommer le mangemort, histoire de sauver la vie de son amie, qu'elle croyait en danger, Calypso la retint rapidement, avant de chuchoter :

« Tu ne compte tout de même pas briser le crâne du père de mon meilleur ami, et accessoirement celui de l'homme le plus influent du pays ? grommela Calypso, les sourcils froncés.

- Alors pourquoi on a ramené la batte ? questionna Vicky, intriguée.

- Euh… pour le fun ?

- On fait quoi alors ? J'ai une idée, enlève ta culotte ! s'exclama la blonde.

- V'… pourquoi est ce que à chaque fois qu'on a des problèmes, tu me demandes de me déshabiller ? »

Sans attendre, Chrysler planta son amie, et se dirigea à grand pas vers le petit rassemblement.

« Abraxas ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- Tiens, Calypso, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Malefoy, crispé, en lui serrant la main, délaissant de cette façon Sarra.

- Divinement bien. Alors comme ça, vous tenez une petite réunion sans moi c'est ça ?

- J'avoue avoir été particulièrement étonné de ne pas t'avoir parmi nous… je pensais pourtant que Lucius prendrait la peine de… enfin tu vois…

- Je le pensais aussi. Mais bon, maintenant que je suis là, profitons-en.

- Tu ne parles pas sérieusement Calypso.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Tes nouvelles fréquentations ne font pas exactement de toi quelqu'un digne de confiance ma petite.

- Ah… je vois. Et ne vous est il pas seulement venu à l'esprit que peut-être que mon attachement soudain envers ces saletés de gryffondor à un quelconque rapport avec ma visite de cet été ?

- Une visite ?

- Oui. Ma visite. Chez le Maître. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors, aloooors ? Qu'en pensez vous mes petits ?

Plus sérieusement :

Imaginez que vous soyez en plein mois de juillet (mai suffit si comme moi, vous habitez à Marrakech ou tout autre ville avec ce même climat « saharien »), le soleil et à son zénith, il fait chaud, vous dégoulinez de sueur, et une piscine apparaît devant vous (ou alors plus simplement vous vous saisissez de vos affaires et rejoignez en une) bref, elle apparaît d'un coup, PAF, sublime comme jamais. Vous êtes en maillot, un citronnade à la main, la moitié du corps plongé dans l'eau tandis que l'autre moitié, se fait masser par les mains les plus habiles du monde, mains qui appartiennent bien entendu au plus sublime des hommes, soit Robert Pattinson, Taylor Lautner, Ryan Reynolds (dieu ce que je l'aime lui) ou par n'importe qui d'autres.

Vous avez compris le message ?

Bah une de vos reviews et juste mieux que ça (bon peut être pas aussi sexy que Ryan Reynolds mais on s'en approche.)

Alors ? Tenté de faire de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde ?


	13. Chapter 13

Désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée

J'ai honte.

Mais entre le bac français, la piscine, les sorties, le départ en vacances, les soldes, le travail (je suis stagiaire dans un bureau d'étude. La pire stagiaire qui soit. J'ai honte, je suis une vraie catastrophe ambulante. Tellement en fait que j'ai l'impression d'être plus néfaste qu'autre chose). Entre le reluquage (j'ai toujours trouvé les canadiens particulièrement canons), glee (oh yeaah, cette série déchire), et vampire diaries...que j'avais abandonné à l'épisode 13, mais que j'ai repris frénétiquement après avoir lu le livre (cette série est incroyable, tellement que hier j'ai commencé à revoir tous les épisodes. DAMOOOOON), et ma panne d'écriture, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire la suite du chapitre. Le pire c'est qu'il était déjà pratiquement écrit. il me manquait que quelques scènes de transition et un titre.

par contre pour le chapitre 14 c'est une autre histoire. J'ai même pas le plan puisque j'ai laissé toutes mes feuilles à Marrakech... mais je pense l'écrire la semaine d'après... pas celle qui vient parce que je travaille... mais celle d'après ça doit être faisable. Et cette fois promis, je vous fais pas attendre 3mois XD, de toute façon je compte terminer Langue de vipère durant ces vacances...

AH et j'oubliais, MERCI MERCI MERCIIIIIIIIIIII MERCI MERCIIIIIIII (comment ça j'ai l'air hystérique ?) pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont faite supeeeeeeeeeer plaisiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir, d'ailleurs j'y ai toujours pas répondu... et même si je vous ai fait honteusement attendre, ça serait gentil d'en laisser encore (non? non okay.)

Bref, bonne lectuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure, et si vous avez l'impression qu'il y a des problèmes de concordance entre les scènes. Bah, euh... ce n'est pas qu'une impression. je les ai écrites dans le désordre...

Chapitre 13 : Que Satan ait ton âme

« Abraxas Malefoy est dans l'enceinte du château ! Lâcha Joshua, essoufflé, après avoir enfin réussit à rejoindre le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore se tenait d'ailleurs devant lui, assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, sirotant une tasse de thé.

- Du thé, Joshua ?

- Vous n'avez pas entendu ? On a un mangemort à Poudlard.

- Je sais. Et je sais également que ce thé est particulièrement réussi, se serait dommage que tu passes à côté de ça !

- Je ne vous comprends pas, soupira Joshua en s'affalant sur la chaise faisant face au bureau. Euh, non sans sucre ça ira. Suis-je simplement censé vous faire confiance, comme cela, aveuglément ?

- C'est ce que tu as toujours fait.

- Oui, mais avant nous n'étions pas en temps de guerre.

- C'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas devenu sénile pour autant. Abraxas Malefoy est là depuis plus de deux heures, enfin était là, puisqu'il vient de quitter le château je présumes. Il tenait une réunion au septième étage avec les futurs apprentis de Lord Voldemort.

- Pourquoi ne réagissez vous pas ?

- Parce que je sais que je ne peux empêcher ces réunions d'avoir lieu… alors tant qu'à faire, je préfère les garder sous l'œil.

- Et pour Chrysler ?

- Tiens tu es presque aussi bien informé que moi dis donc !

- J'ai mes sources.

- Laisse moi deviner, le tableau de la vieille femme à qui je t'avais vu faire du gringue l'autre jour.

- Il faut savoir bien s'entourer.

- Parfaitement !

- Alors, vous lui confiez une mission alors que vous la savez sous les ordres de Voldemort ?

- Un peu plus de thé Joshua ?

- Vous pensez sincèrement réussir à la faire changer de camp ?

- Oh moi, absolument pas. Mais Lupin, oui.

- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à suivre. Ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous lui avez confié cette mission… je ne comprends pas.

- J'avoue que moi aussi le petit côté acidulé de ce breuvage m'intrigue au plus au point. Joshua, sauriez vous dire si oui, ou non, ce thé contient du citron ?

- Non. Il n'y en a pas. C'est de l'amertume, pas de l'acidité. Alors vous confiez une mission primordiale à un serviteur de Voldemort, puis vous laissez le plus connu des mangemorts pénétrer dans l'enceinte du lycée et enfin, vous pensez qu'une amourette d'adolescent pourrait résoudre vos problèmes, bientôt vous enseignerez la magie noire aux élèves !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Joshua, fais moi confiance. D'ailleurs, il ne reste à assembler que quelques pièces… quelques pions à l'échiquier, et la partie pourra commencer.

- Il ne s'agit pas de pions. Rappelez vous que vous parlez de sorcier… et des sorciers qui ne réagiront pas forcément comme vous l'aurez prévu... »

* * *

« Tu comptais nous en informer un jour ? Demanda Sarra, un sourire désabusé sur le visage.

- Ce n'est pas important.

- Ce n'est PAS important ? Ce n'est PAS IMPORTANT ? tu plaisantes j'espères… dis moi que tu plaisantes. Calypso, comment as-tu pu prendre une telle décision, sans en parler à PERSONNE, cracha Victoria, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ce n'est pas si grave. Je sais ce que je fais.

- Et tu crois pouvoir le manipuler lui aussi hein ? Reprit Sarra. Tu crois sincèrement pouvoir utiliser l'un des mages noirs les plus puissants de l'histoire de la sorcellerie, et pouvoir t'en défaire après, plus tard, quand tu n'en auras plus besoin ?

- Qui à parler de manipulation ? Je suis à son service, comme la moitié de notre génération. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

- Depuis quand, Chrysler, la fière et orgueilleuse serpentarde est d'accord pour se soumettre ?

- Et depuis quand est ce que la politique t'intéresse Vicky ?

- Depuis que ma meilleure amie vient de signer son aller simple pour l'enfer ! cracha t elle avant de quitter la pièce brutalement.

- Et toi alors, tu ne dis plus rien, lança Calypso à Sarra.

- Je crois qu'elle a tout dit, donc si tu permets, répondit la brune calmement, avant de quitter la pièce elle aussi. »

Pourquoi est ce qu'elles n'étaient juste pas capables de comprendre ! Elle n'avait pas le choix… Elle… elle avait fait le bon choix !

Et si elles ne leur avaient rien dit c'était pour les protéger… pour ne pas les mêler à ça.

Agacée, elle quitta à son tour la salle commune des serpentards. Avant de se retrouver devant Remus Lupin, qui attendait patiemment devant le portail de leur salle.

« Lupin, ce n'est pas le moment alors, s'il te plaît, va t en !

- C'est une blague. Chrysler, crois tu sincèrement que tous les gens sont à tes pieds ? Qu'il te suffit de siffler pour qu'ils accourent comme des chiens ? Je crois que tu as des explications à me fournir, et quelque chose à me restituer.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, le coupa t elle sèchement.

- Oh si, tu vois absolument de quoi je parles !

- Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant ?

- Non, je suis juste un peu moins naïf.

- Tant mieux pour toi ! Et… je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais tu es « légèrement » en train de m'obstruer le passage.

- Je veux récupérer la carte.

- Et moi je veux que tu cesses de me harceler ! Alors, décale toi quelque peu vers la droite pour que je puisse sortir d'ici.

- Comment est ce que tu fais pour te supporter ?

- Pardon ?

- Je veux cette fichue carte ! Alors, rends la moi sans complications qu'on en finisse… J'ai déjà énormément de mal à digérer le numéro de tout à l'heure alors, s'il te plaît, évite d'en rajouter.

- Tu veux ta carte ? Parfait. Ca tombe incroyablement bien, elle n'est pas chez moi ! Oh et puis pousse toi, bordel ! Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette phrase ?

- Chrysler, tu devrais apprendre à parler un peu plus poliment, à être moins désagréable et peut être aussi, soyons fous, à prendre ton mal en patience.

- Serais tu en train de m'insulter.

- Non, je ne t'ai pas insulté. Je t'aurais insulté si je t'avais avoué que je trouvais que tu étais la gamine la plus vide, idiote et malfaisante que je n'avais jamais rencontré.

- Je suis une gamine ?

- Pire que ça.

- Parfait, lâcha t elle sèchement avant de le pousser contre le mur pour continuer sa route.

- Parfait, grogna t il, et je n'ai toujours pas ma carte, soupira t il en la regardant s'éloigner. »

- Elle n'avait jamais autant détesté le dimanche qu'en ce jour là. Lupin pouvait aller brûler en enfer… quoique non, puisqu'elle occupait déjà l'endroit. D'abord les filles, maintenant cet abruti, il ne manquait plus que… Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par un bruit en provenance de l'extérieur. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua Senior, le hibou grand duc de ses parents. Elle soupira et entrouvrit la fenêtre qui ornait l'un des couloirs du château, avant de pouvoir se saisir de la missive que l'oiseau transportait.

« _Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi Abraxas Malefoy m'a congratulé ce matin même pour, je cite « ton ambition et ta loyauté, dignes d'une vrai sang pur ». Es tu l'une d'entre eux ? Qu'as-tu encore fait ? Et pourquoi ta mère et moi ne sommes nous pas au courant ? »_

Foutu mangemort, foutu mangemort, foutu mangemort.

Foutue journée, foutue journée, foutue journée.

Elle resta plantée un moment au même endroit avant de faire disparaître le bout de parchemin et de continuer son chemin. Un petit tour aux cuisines lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle avouait bien que noyer son chagrin dans la nourriture n'était pas particulièrement pertinent, mais l'heure n'était pas à « l'intelligence » et puis de toute façon, comme avait dit Lupin, elle n'était qu'une gamine creuse ou vide ou elle ne savait plus quoi… elle aurait peut-être du faire un peu plus attention à ce qu'il racontait… alors puisqu'il la considérait comme une gamine, elle allait se comporter comme une gamine ! Cet abruti avait déclaré la guerre. Elle avait depuis longtemps renoncé à savoir comment ses idées s'enchaînaient jusqu'à arriver à un raisonnement sans queue ni tête… Elle bifurqua donc, et repensa à la carte. Elles avaient découvert son existence l'année passée, par hasard et alors qu'elle venait à peine d'être achevée. Les filles s'étaient en fait retrouvées malencontreusement coincées avec Peter Pettigrow dans un passage secret alors que tous essayaient de se cacher de Picott Apollon, le détestable concierge. Et cet abruti de Pettigrow n'avait pas même songé, un seul instant, à cacher la carte en les voyant arriver. Sarra s'en était donc emparée, le plus naturellement du monde, tandis que Victoria menaçait Pettigrow afin que ce dernier lui explique plus amplement comment fonctionnait ce bout de parchemin. Calypso se rappelait avoir été impressionnée, elle ne pensait pas les maraudeurs si ingénieux… en fait, elle les trouvait même stupide maintenant qu'elle y repensait. Comme quoi, l'intelligence ne rendait pas les gens plus clairvoyants, ou pertinents. Et surtout pas moins naïfs, bons, et stupidement généreux. Une fois devant la porte de la cuisine. Elle n'hésita qu'un fragment de seconde avant de chatouiller la poire ornant le tableau qui encadrait l'ouverture de la pièce.

* * *

Seuls les bruits des pages tournées, et les grattements des plumes contre les parchemins venaient troubler le silence qui régnait dans la bibliothèque. Assis dans l'une des tables les plus reculées de la pièce, James complétait son devoir de potions, les sourcils froncés, cette matière n'avait jamais été son fort, tout en jetant régulièrement quelques œillades enflammées à Lily Evans, attablée devant lui, et plongée dans un énorme grimoire de défense contre les forces du mal. Il n'arrivait à rien. Ne comprenait absolument rien à cette foutue potion dont il ne connaissait d'ailleurs même pas le nom… après avoir pourtant passé plus d'une heure sur la recette. Il n'osait pas déranger Lily, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Pour une fois qu'ils semblaient être arrivés à ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'entente cordiale, il craignait de l'interrompre alors qu'elle étudiait, au risque de provoquer une nouvelle émeute. Néanmoins, par on ne sait quel miracle (peut être parce que cela faisait bien une dizaine de minutes qu'il n'avait plus rien écrit) elle remarqua son trouble.

« James, il y a un problème ?

James. Elle l'avait appelé James. James. Pas Potter. Pas Véracrasse. Pas Abruti vaniteux. Juste James. Un problème ? Non. Il était heureux. Aucun problème. Tout va bien. Oui. Aucun problème. A part peut-être la potion. Ah, mais c'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle avait posé la question.

- Euh… Je ne comprends pas grand-chose en potion.

- Approche…

Il n'avais pas du bien entendre. Approche ? Approche ! Approche. Elle lui avait demandé d'approcher ? Pas de s'éloigner, de sortir tout de suite de la bibliothèque ou de se jeter de la fenêtre. Juste d'approcher.

- … qu'est ce qui te dérange exactement ?

La proximité ? C'est vrai que son cerveau s'était légèrement embrouillé depuis qu'il avait senti les douces senteurs s'échappant de ses cheveux, encore humides. Ou alors le fait que la jupe de l'uniforme de Lily semblait avoir raccourci ? Ou alors le fait que même en réfléchissant très fort (du moins autant qu'il le pouvait avec une Lily Evans assise en face de lui) il n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi utiliser des racines d'asphodèle, synonymes de mort et d'enfer pouvait convenir à la confection de cette foutu potion censée propager amour et bonheur autour d'elle ?

- Les racines d'asphodèle.

- Ah. Regarde, le principe est simple. Tout le monde sait que si le mal domine, le chaos est inévitable. Mais ce que les gens ne savent pas, c'est que dans le cas contraire, il en est de même. Trop de joie tue la joie. L'excès de bien est tout aussi néfaste que l'excès de mal, à des échelles différentes certes, mais l'idée reste la même. La potion que Slughorn nous a demandé de créer est censée créer le bonheur en quelque sorte. Et en prenant en compte les éléments que je viens de citer, il devient normal de penser qu'en utilisant seulement des ingrédients renvoyant, provoquant, établissant bonheur, amour, paradis, amitié, perfection, on pourrait obtenir un effet contraire à l'effet désiré. Ainsi, les racines d'asphodèle viennent équilibrer le tout, nuancer le blanc, pour obtenir du gris, un gris parfait, juste assez clair, et pas trop non plus. Donc un bonheur parfait, ponctué de temps en temps de malheurs pour ne pas lui ôter sa saveur, et pour éviter l'ennui. Tu as compris ?

Cette fille était parfaite. Tellement intelligente. Dommage qu'il n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'elle avait débité, trop occupé qu'il était à observer le fascinant et régulier soulèvement de son buste. Il acquiesça néanmoins, avant de retourner à sa place. Donc, euh… à quoi servaient les racines déjà ? Ah, il savait, à tuer la joie pour atteindre le chaos afin d'éviter l'ennui !

* * *

Lorsque Calypso pénétra dans les cuisines, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver Clara, son « apprentie », qu'elle avait d'ailleurs énormément négligée depuis le début de l'année, assise sur un tabouret, en larmes.

« Un garçon ? Soupira Calypso, qui s'était laissée tombée dans la chaise d'à côté avant de tremper une cuillère dans le pot de glace que tenait fermement Clara. Cette dernière hoqueta, avant d'hocher sensiblement la tête.

- Les garçons sont des idiots, reprit la septième année. C'est Hervé ? Celui avec lequel tu sors depuis un an maintenant je crois ?

- …

- Arrête de pleurer. Respire. Prend un mouchoir. Tes sanglots m'écorchent les oreilles.

- Oh tu n'es pas obligée de me parler comme ça, je ne dirais à personne que tu as été gentille.

- Tiens, tu as retrouvé ton sang froid on dirait » grogna Calypso, froide.

Clara sourit faiblement avant de reprendre :

« Hier, on a… on a… franchis le pas. Enfin, c'était ma première fois…

- Et il était si mauvais que ça ?

- Non, son sourire grandit légèrement. Ce n'était pas très agréable, mais je crois qu'il savait si prendre. Ce n'est pas ça. Ce matin, il m'a larguée, sous prétexte que je n'étais pas assez « bonne » pour lui, contrairement à Hayley.

- C'est sûr que par rapport à l'autre pétasse de Hayley, qui écarte les jambes pour un oui ou pour un nom...

- …

- Quoi ?

- C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler aussi vulgairement.

- C'est parce que je déteste les garçons. Enfin non, j'en suis dingue… mais seulement lorsqu'ils ont la bouche fermée. »

Cette fois là, Clara éclata franchement de rire. Calypso reprit :

« Tu sais ce qu'une vraie dame aurait fait ?

- Elle aurait ravalé sa colère, ses larmes, et aurait affiché une mine impassible en souhaitant à son ex une joyeuse relation avec sa nouvelle copine ?

- Exactement. Et tu sais ce qu'il y a de plus réjouissant dans cette histoire ?

- Non pas vraiment. J'ai du mal à voir l'aspect positif de la situation en ce moment.

- C'est que nous sommes à Poudlard. Et donc, techniquement, nous ne sommes pas encore des vraies dames.

- Et que font alors les fausses dames ? questionna Clara, sa perplexité égalant son amusement.

- Elles se vengent. Et de la plus belle façon qui soit. Rends moi fière, venges toi. Humilie le, coule le, ridiculise le, maltraite le, fais lui mal. Plus mal encore que ce qu'il t'a fait. Fais lui comprendre, à lui et à Poudlard entier que ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on traite Clara Rivera. On est d'accord ?

- Oh oui ! »

* * *

James pénétra dans sa chambre, un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres. Lily. L'appréciait. Enfin. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru comprendre en voyant qu'elle ne l'avait ni tapé, ni maltraité en une après midi entière, et qu'elle lui avait même demandé de l'aide pour son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Sublime, magnifique. Rien ne pourrait lui ôter sa bonne humeur. Rien, rien, rien. A part peut être…

« On nous a volé la carte, grogna Sirius, dès que James franchit la porte.

- Quoi ?

- Non, pas exactement, souffla Remus, Williams a volé la carte à Sirius.

- Ne fais pas ton méchant Lupinouchet, tu sais bien que tu es tout aussi fautif que moi.

- Ah oui ? Je ne l'avais même pas sur moi cette foutue carte.

- Mais tu as sûrement du informer Chrysler de son existence… et tu sais pourtant combien elle est fourbe.

- Non, je ne lui ai rien dit. Et c'est drôle que tu en parles comme ça, il y a deux jours à peine tu étais prêt à en faire ta copine.

- Hein ? s'étonna Sirius. Tu as vraiment cru que je la draguais ?

- Euh, oui !

- Remus, je sais bien que tu as une piètre opinion de moi… mais de là à penser que je suis un aussi pitoyable séducteur… Je voulais que moi et elle, on deviennent amis. C'est tout. Et je ne crois pas que ta jalousie nous aidera à retrouver la carte.

- Sirius a raison, Remus, s'énerver ne va pas nous avancer à grand-chose, soupira Peter. Et puis, c'est à cause de moi que les filles connaissent l'existence de la carte. Elles m'avaient surprises avec… en cinquième année.

- On a un problème, reprit James. La pleine lune est dans une semaine. Et je ne vois pas vraiment comment on peut quitter le château si elles peuvent épier nos moindres faits et gestes. Oh et puis, Remus, c'est ta copine quand même ! Je ne comprends pas, sachant qu'elle sort avec toi et qu'elle connaît ta condition, comment elle peut encore se comporter de cette manière envers nous !

- C'est Calypso Chrysler, intervint Sirius.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié ce détail », soupira James avant de se laisser tomber, lassé, sur son lit.

* * *

Coincée entre un première année qui la fixait obstinément, et Clara, qui s'était calmé depuis, Calypso entama la lecture du journal de l'école tandis qu'un sourire délectable étirait ses traits. Ainsi, comme convenu, Skeeter avait fini par publier l'article demandé.

_Il m'est arrivé, dans le précédent tirage, de commettre une erreur incommensurable, impardonnable et particulièrement diffamante pour l'une des plus brillantes sorcières de notre génération. Puisque studieuse et ingénieuse, Calypso Chrysler l'est indubitablement. _

_Mais j'ai le bonheur – et quel bonheur ! – de vous assurer que Calypso Chrysler et Remus Lupin, sont l'irréfutable preuve que l'amour, le vrai, celui qui a bercé notre enfance et surtout notre adolescence existe bel et bien…_

* * *

« Calypso Chrysler et Remus Lupin, sont l'irréfutable preuve que l'amour, le vrai, celui qui a bercé notre enfance et surtout notre adolescence existe bel et bien_, _déclama James d'un ton solennel, ton néanmoins contredit par le sourire goguenard qu'il affichait, tandis que Remus, à sa droite, s'étouffait brutalement, rouge de teint, et sous les rires amusés de ses amis.

-… je disais donc, repris James: Jamais il ne m'est arrivé de voir autant de tendresse, de passion et n'ayons pas le peur de le dire, d'amour dans un regard échangé par deux personnes pourtant en apparence totalement différentes.

_- Et il n'est pas étonnant de constater que Calypso Chrysler, notre serpentarde préférée, puisse rendre un homme à ce point fou d'amour pour elle._

L'amusement de Calypso fut néanmoins terni par son voisin de table, qui n'avait toujours pas détaché son regard d'elle. Mal à l'aise, mais surtout agacée, la jeune fille grogna :

« Il y a un problème ? Tu… désires quelque chose en particulier ?

- Oui, répondit avec ferveur le garçon qui ne devait avoir plus de douze ans, je te veux toi, je t'aime.

- Oh… que c'est mignon ! Mais moi je ne t'aime pas, alors s'il te plaît, retourne toi, ou, mieux encore, change de place et trouve toi une jolie et stupide petite fille de ton âge qui sera sensible à tes techniques de drague tout droit sorties d'une niaiserie de film romantique pour ados boutonneux en manque.

- J'adore les femmes qui ont du caractère !

- Oui mais moi je n'aime pas les nains qui jouent dans la cour des grands. Ta voix n'a même pas encore mué !

- Oui mais je peux t'assurer que d'autres parties de mon anatomie se sont quant à elles bien…

- Stop. Arrête. S'il te plaît, on est à table. Tu vois la blonde là bas, elle n'est pas trop mignonne ? Je suis sûre que tu lui plairais, tiens elle arrête pas de te regarder en ce moment d'ailleurs, tenta vainement Calypso, de l'espoir dans la voix.

- Trop jeune, lança le garçon sans plus s'intéresser à elle.

- Euh, elle a le même âge que toi, non ?

- Pas assez mûre pour moi. Et puis, elle n'est pas toi, soupira le petit, rêveur.

- Tu sais que je suis casée n'est ce pas.

- Oh, Lupin ? Il ne fait pas le poids. Tu ne risques même pas de te souvenir de son nom lorsque je t'aurais montré tout ce dont je suis capable.

* * *

« Il y a même une interview ! s'exclama James joyeux, oh, Remus, quel petit cachottier tu fais dis donc !

- Une interview ? De moi ? S'étonna le concerné. Mais… je n'ai jamais adressé un mot de ma vie à Rita Skeeter !

- Voyons Remus tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de nous mentir, rajouta Peter, ne retenant pas son rire moqueur.

- L'interview ! L'interview ! L'interview !

_Rita Skeeter,RS : Alors Remus, pourrais tu nous en dire plus sur ta relation avec Calypso ? Comment donc es tu tombé amoureux ?_

_Remus Lupin, RL : Je ne sais pas exactement. Tu sais Rita, ce genre de sentiments ainsi que leurs origines sont souvent inexplicables. Ca arrive, et c'est tout. Et j'ai eu une chance inestimable car ça m'est arrivé. Et alors je me suis rendu compte que cette fille, cette fille que je connaissais maintenant depuis six ans mais à qui je n'avais presque jamais adressé la parole, était en fait l'amour de ma vie._

_R.S : L'amour de ta vie !_

_R.L : Oui, je n'ai pas peur d'utiliser d'aussi grands mots. Je l'aime, et c'est tout. Elle est tout pour moi._

* * *

« C'est tellement mignon, soupira Clara, rêveuse.

- Mignon ? Je trouve ça répugnant, ceci est un épanchement de sentiments injustifié. Et ce n'est jamais bon signe. Bref passons, première leçon avec moi Claudia…

- Euh… je m'appelle Clara l'interrompit cette dernière.

- Bien sûr, où avais je donc la tête pour me tromper comme ça ! Tu as bien fait de me le rappeler. Je disais donc, _Claudia_, continua Calypso en insistant bien sur le prénom, première leçon, la réputation. Tu dois savoir te faire admirer, respecter, détester. Même si pour cela tu as besoin de faire chanter une stupide journaliste sans la moindre estime pour elle-même.

- Ah ! s'exclama Clara, tu veux dire que cet article est bidon ?

- Parfaitement, affirma Calypso, tu sais que je t'aime bien toi. Bref, alors dis moi, j'ai promis à Skeeter de lui rendre une photo assez compromettante si elle publiait cet article. Maintenant qu'elle a rempli sa part du marché, que dois je faire ?

- Euh… lui rendre sa photo ? Demanda l'apprentie.

- Oh, tu sais que t'es mignonne toi… et tout aussi naïve qu'un poufsouffle ! Deuxième leçon, la vengeance est un plat qui gagne à être mangé froid. Elle se doit donc, par définition, de t'apporter en plus d'une intense satisfaction, le plus de choses possibles. »

Et sous le regard attentif de Claudia, ou de Clara, enfin peu importe son nom, Calypso se retourna vers le petit serpentard qui entre temps, n'avait cessé de l'observer et d'ingurgiter la moindre parole proférée par elle. Elle lui sourit gentiment, ou du moins, essaya très fort de le faire avant de déclarer d'une voix doucereuse :

« Tu m'aimes toujours, n'est ce pas mon chéri ?

- Bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre le garçon.

- Alors pourrais tu, s'il te plaît, me rendre un petit, tout petit, minuscule service, minauda Calypso.

- Oui. Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Tiens, tu vois la jolie brune aux cheveux court assise en face de l'attrapeur des serdaigles ? » demanda t elle, s'efforçant toujours de sourire. Elle attendit néanmoins qu'il ait acquiescé de la tête avant de continuer :

« Pourrais tu alors lui porter cette lettre ? Dit elle en sortant une grande enveloppe de son sac. Tu serais un amour, rajouta t elle, ah, et ne lui dit pas que cela vient de moi, je ne voudrais pas gâcher l'effet de surprise à notre amie Skeeter.  
- Mais, la fille aux cheveux court, ce n'est pas Skeeter…

- Justement ! Et ne pose pas de questions, tu veux, mon chou, termina t elle in extremis, effrayée d'avoir été trop brutale avec lui.

- D'accord. »

Fier de sa mission, et soucieux de contenter sa bien-aimée, le petit serpentard accouru à tout jambe vers la table des serdaigles sous les yeux perplexes des élèves de la Grande salle l'ayant remarqué.

* * *

Anissa Hatkins observait avec un dégoût difficilement réprimé le couple assis en face d'elle. Rita Skeeter agrippait avec conviction Jasper. Jasper Fyre était le meilleur ami de Anissa Hatkins, mais aussi l'homme pour lequel cette dernière se languissait d'amour depuis les cinq ou six dernières années. D'ailleurs elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à digérer le fait qu'il commence à sortir avec cette Rita Skeeter… Cette fille était, objectivement parlant bien sûr, exagérément abjecte. Elle la dégoûtait, et, toujours avec objectivité bien sûr, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui, chez Skeeter, avait attiré Jasper. Elle se plongea néanmoins silencieusement dans son plat tout en papotant avec sa voisine de table. La discussion s'interrompit néanmoins brusquement lorsque le petit serpentard, arrivé à destination, se permit de tapoter l'épaule d'Anissa. Cette dernière n'eut d'ailleurs pas vraiment le temps de s'étonner sur l'inexplicable présence du jeune garçon puisque ce dernier rejoignit rapidement sa table après lui avoir placé brutalement entre les mains la mystérieuse missive. Ebétée, Anissa ouvrit l'enveloppe. Un petit mot accompagnait une photo. Elle sortit d'abord le message.

**Fais en bon usage… ou c'est moi qui le ferai. Chrysler**

Depuis quand est ce que la serpentarde s'intéressait à elle ? Encore plus pour lui rendre ce qui semblait être un service. Elle sortit alors la photo avant de s'étouffer avec la gorgée d'eau qu'elle venait d'avaler. Elle leva instantanément les yeux vers le couple, Jasper, intrigué par le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé, lui arracha la photo des mains. Après tout, elle était sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait donc, logiquement, aucun secret pour lui. Surtout lorsque le secret semblait le concerner. Il observa le cliché silencieusement durant un instant, avant de s'éloigner avec dégoût de sa future ex petite amie, qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué son trouble, et de lui tendre la photo. Skeeter, stupéfaite, ne sut quoi dire durant une ribambelle de minutes avant de se reprendre brusquement en main :

« Je vais tout t'expliquer, supplia t elle Jasper.

- Oh ce n'est pas la peine tu sais. J'ai tout compris.

- C'est vrai ? reprit elle, la voix pleine d'espoir. Tu comprends ?

- Oui. C'est fini entre nous. »

Pleine de rage, Rita quitta la table avant de se diriger à grand pas vers celle des serpentards. Chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire en temps normal.

« Tu m'avais promis de rendre la photo si j'écrivais l'article !

- Chose promise, chose due, répondit Calypso, souriante, tout en lui tendant un double de la photo.

- Tu es une sale… une sale… sale

- Je ne te conseillerais pas de terminer ta phrase, susurra Calypso. Et puis je trouve que tu en fais trop ! Il est beaucoup trop mignon pour toi ce garçon. D'ailleurs, HE, HEEEE, FYRE !

- Oui ? Demanda t il, presque amusé, élevant la voix pour se faire entendre. Il avait suivit la scène opposant les deux filles avec beaucoup d'attention, et se demandait ce que la serpentarde pouvait bien lui vouloir.

- TU AS DES FESSES INCROYABLES !

Il éclata de rire, ainsi que bon nombre d'autres élèves.

- Miss Chrysler ! S'offusqua McGonagall, un peu de tenu, on ne dit pas ce genre de choses en publ…

- Je pensais que c'était les miennes les plus belles, l'interrompit Joshua Artz, en soupirant, l'air malheureux.

- Désolée monsieur, reprit Calypso, mais elles ne sont pas assez fermes.

- CHRYSLER, TROP C'EST TROP, hurla McGonagall, maintenant rouge de colère.

- Joshua, vous devriez vous mettre à l'aérobic pour raffermir vos fesses, croyez moi, ça fait des merveilles ! renchérit Dumbledore, l'air complice sous les regards perplexes et les fous rires difficilement retenus de la majorité des élèves ayant suivi le discours.

- Mais elles sont jolies quand même professeur, rajoute Calypso.

- Vous aurez un O à votre prochain devoir miss Chrysler, déclara Joshua, sourire aux lèvres.

- ARTZ ! Aboya Minerva

- D'ailleurs, l'autre jour, reprit Dumbledore, je marchais à Pré au Lard, lorsqu'une jolie jeune fille m'accosta pour… Il s'interrompit brutalement et baissa la tête après avoir croisé le regard incroyablement désapprobateur de Minerva. »

* * *

Victoria McLogan franchissait d'un pas assuré (et chaloupé), les dizaines de mètres qui la séparaient encore de son cours de potion. Derrière elle, Sophia, la fille qu'elle était censée éduquer, la suivait difficilement, tout en portant le sac, incroyablement lourd de Victoria… elle avait laissé le sien au détour d'un couloir, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas la force nécessaire pour porter les deux sur une plus grande distance encore.

« Alors comme je suis censée t'apprendre à t'imposer, on commence par la règle numéro un : être sexy à tout prix.

- Et comment faire ?

- Changes de coiffure. Celle là ne te mets pas en valeur, et puis la raie au milieu, c'est tellement dépassé ! Et puis tu n'aurais pas de lentilles par hasard. Tu es vraiment jolie tu sais. Tu as juste besoin d'être un peu plus… bestial.

- Et pour l'uniforme ?

- J'attendais ta question, sourit Vicky, prends toujours une taille en dessous de ta taille pour le haut… Quand au bas, un petit sort et le tour est joué.

- Noté, donc, si la première règle est d'être sexy, qu'elle est la deuxième ?

- Eviter que McGonagall le remarque, grimaça Vicky en voyant le professeur foncer, féroce comme jamais, vers elles.

- Miss McLogan, bientôt, même vos sous vêtements seront plus décents que votre uniforme !

- Professeur ! vous avez changé de lunettes ? Les nouvelles vous vont à merveille, l'éclat de vos yeux chocolat ressort avec une telle délicatesse, féminité, que j'en suis béate d'admiration… »

* * *

La journée s'était déroulée calmement, sans autres intercalations. Et le jour avait laissé place à la nuit, et à son lot d'embrouilles. Un silence pesant les accompagnait alors qu'ils avançaient, côte à côte, dans un couloir reculé du château. N'y tenant plus, la jeune fille s'arrêta brutalement, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfin prendre la parole, il l'interrompit :

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose pareille !

- Ah. Et c'est Monsieur qui est furieux, bien entendu !

- Je ne vois pas spécialement ce que j'ai à me reprocher.

- Tu ne vois pas spécialement ? PAS spécialement.

- C'est drôle comme tu trouves à chaque fois le moyen d'accuser les autres quand TU es fautive.

- Oh, tiens, c'est la première fois que je t'entends hausser le ton. Aurais-je réussi à faire perdre son calme légendaire à Lucius Malefoy ?

- Le seul truc que tu as réussi à faire perdre à Lucius Malefoy c'est le peu de confiance qu'il daignait encore de t'accorder.

- Attends, c'est TOI qui me parle de confiance, TOI qui m'évite depuis cette fichue réception chez les Black, TOI qui me largue comme une vieille chaussette sous prétexte que je « fricote avec des moins que rien », TOI qui ne m'a même pas jugé digne d'assister à la réunion…As-tu peur que je vous trahisse Lucius ?

- Et toi, de quoi avais tu peur, pour ne pas m'avoir parlé de ton soit disant entretien avec le Maître ?

- Soit disant entretien ? Très bien, crois qui tu veux. Mais ne t'est-il pas juste venu à l'esprit, Lucius, que si je ne t'en ai pas parlé, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison de ne pas le faire.

- Et quelle est donc cette raison.

- Un ordre assez explicite du Seigneur. Et toi alors, Lucius, tu en as une de raison, et une bonne, pour ne pas m'avoir parlée de cette fichue réunion ?

- Comment suis-je censé te faire confiance après tout ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tout ce qui s'est passé ? Tout ce qui s'est PASSE ? Merlin tu me parles comme si je vous avais tous poignardés dans le dos. Et n'as-tu pas envisagé, un seul instant, d'avoir foi en moi ? De me croire sans que j'ai à te fournir une quelconque explication ?

- Et pourquoi est ce que j'aurais fait ça ?

- Amitié ça te dit quelque chose ? Dix ans, Lucius. DIX ANS QUE JE TE CONFIE TOUT, et au moindre petit écart, tu me traite comme l'espionne de service… l'idiote dont il faut se débarrasser.

- Calypso mon cœur, tu deviens sentimentale ou quoi ? Réveille toi ! Je pensais que tu avais depuis longtemps compris que les serpentards vivaient dans le vrai monde… pas au pays des merveilles ! Se pourrait-il que tu ais un cœur en fin de compte ?

- Mais bien sûr que oui mon chou, il est enfermé avec le tien… en enfer.

- Et c'est tellement dommage que le tient tente de trouver son salut en se cramponnant à une immonde vermine.

- Lorsqu'on né pur Malefoy, on ne cherche pas le salut, on accepte d'être maudit. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant, c'est toi qui me l'a appris.

- Et toi tu devrais comprendre qu'essayer de m'évincer au près du maître n'était simplement pas la meilleure chose à faire.

- T'évincer, s'offusqua Chrysler, ahurie. Merlin ce que tu peux être stupide. C'est notre pauvre aliénée de Bellatrix qui t'a bourré le crâne d'idioties pareilles ?

- Je te conseillerai de parler d'elle un peu plus respectueusement puisqu'il semble que c'est celle d'entre nous qui a le plus d'avenir auprès du « Maître ».

- Et moi alors ? Je n'entre pas en ligne de compte ? Oh et puis tu sais quoi, j'abandonnes. Va au diable Malefoy, pourris en enfer et jouis bien des misérables années d'existence et de servitude qu'il te reste avant d'être assassiné par un quelconque idiot qui se verra décerner une médaille pour « service rendu à l'Etat ».

- J'ai hâte d'y être ! Ah et encore une chose, rajouta t il alors qu'elle lui avait déjà tourné le dos, dis toi que ton avenir n'aura pas grand-chose de différent avec celui que tu viens de me tracer.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Lucius, j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Mais tu veux savoir qu'elle est la seule et majeure différence entre nous blondie ?

- Dis toujours.

- Moi au moins je mourrais la tête haute », cracha t elle avant d'accélérer le pas, jusqu'à se mettre pratiquement à courir à la recherche d'un refuge.

_Stupide._

La porte claqua violemment.

_Abruti, idiot, imbécile. _

Elle repoussa brusquement la première table à disposition.

_C'est drôle, il s'était débarrassé d'elle, d'elle dans sa vie, si facilement. _

Elle se saisit de l'une des chaises remplissant la salle de classe désertée.

_Il avait juste_.

Elle laissa retomber bruyamment l'objet avant de se reculer vers l'arrière de la salle.

_Changé de chaîne zappé. _

D'un geste de la main, elle fit valser l'ensemble des affaires qui reposaient fièrement sur le bureau professoral.

_Enfer._

D'un autre geste elle renversa le bureau.

_Il finirait en enfer…_

Elle se laissa tomber, le dos collé au mur.

… _Avec elle._

Enfin, elle se laissa aller. Et les larmes glissèrent, une à une, avant que le tout se transforme en un torrent interminable.


End file.
